A New Twist Into The Story
by awesomeness127
Summary: Meet Mindy, Goku's twin sister. Yes this idea has been made many times, but this one is different. Watch, or in this case read, as Mindy face hardships along with Goku and even find love in the oddest of places.
1. Say hello to the twin

**Hi! This is my first Dragon Ball Z story, me and my sister wrote it. I hope you guys enjoy it! I know this idea had been made MANY times, but i just wanna write it. Me and my sister does not own Dragon Ball Z.**

Prologue

Bardock walked quietly into the launching area, checking on his two children.

"You two will do great things in life. No matter what, live life to its fullest. I love you kids, good-bye." He pressed the button to start the pods, and took a few steps back. The pods blasted off into outer space, sending them both to the planet Earth.

"Good-bye Kakarot. Good-bye Barlona." Bardock took one last glance at his children, and set off to fight Lord Frieza.

Chapter One

I was walking around the building, waiting for my twin brother Goku to come to the registration area. He and the rest of the group were always late to the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Where are you Goku?" I muttered quietly, growing impatient.

"Probably being late to make a dramatic entrance," Tein said, scaring the life out of me. I put my hand to my heart, hearing it beat rapidly. He chuckled softly at my reaction.

"Gosh Tein! Scare me why don't 'cha?"

"Sorry Mindy, I thought you were alerted to my presence."

"Where is the rest of the group?" I asked, curious to see them after so long.

"Well, Chiaotzu and I got here early, and the rest of them should be here soon. And my look at how you have grown. Not the little girl I last remember." I looked down at myself, noticing the differences that had taken place in the last five years. My black hair was down to my hips, like always, with bangs that ended above my eyes. My dark hazel eyes had turned more lighter, making them look like mini suns. Before I was barely four foot, now I was five foot seven. My face had lost the cute little girl look, and was now more mature looking. My clothes that I had on were kaki cargo shorts, and a bright blue tank top. I wore no shoes, something I have always hated. I looked back up to Tein, and smiled brightly.

"It _has_ been five years Tein, don't you think some changes would happen? Now as for you, you haven't changed one bit!" I laughed at his shocked expression.

"That's not true, I have gotten stronger." He smiled victoriously, probably thinking he could still beat me.

"And so have I. A _lot_ more stronger." I looked behind him, and noticed the Z fighters. Yamcha, Krillin, Roshi, Chiaotzu, and then the rest of the group Bulma, Oolong, and that cat that I never remember her name.

"Hey Mindy! Look at you! You've grown so much!" Bulma screamed, giving me a big hug.

"And you have grown into quite a young women yourself Bulma." I said, trying to be nice.

"Why thank you Mindy!" She squeezed harder, sucking all the air out of me.

"Let her breathe Bulma, the girls gotta breathe!" Yamcha mock screamed, feigning worry over me. Bulma let go of me, and turned angrily towards Yamcha.

"Well jeeze Yamcha, I haven't seen the girl in five years! Now where is Goku?"

"He should be here, I wonder what's taking him so long." Roshi said, looking around the sky.

"Dude Goku needs to be here! I need to show him how tough I've gotten." Krillin did a pose, flexing his muscles around. I smirked at him, finding him only a little bit funny.

"What's the difference between me and him hmmm, you don't know what I am capable of now." He looked at me cautiously, eyeing me up and down.

"We all know Goku is better than you. He always has beaten you." I grimaced at him.

"Wanna make a bet? I bet I could beat him this year in the tournament." I pulled my hand out in front of me, wanting to shake on it. Krillin put his hand in mine, and shook it once.

"Fifty dollars says Goku beats you."

"Fine," I said. A figure showed up beside me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"There is no need for such rivalries Mindy, this is supposed to be for fun." I twirled fast, and in a blink of an eye, had Goku in my arms.

"Goku! I've missed you! You grew up, just like I did! I bet you must be shoving those girls aside!" I laughed joyfully, forgetting about the tournament.

"I've missed you too Mindy! And what do you mean girls? I haven't been with anyone except for Mr. Popo and Kami." I rolled my eyes at him, and let go of him.

"Yep, still as naive as ever. I don't think that will ever change." Yamcha said before I could say anything. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and Goku looked around curiously. Suddenly the announcer spoke on the speakers.

"Attention all fighters, you have ten minutes before registration closes. Good luck!"

"Man I gotta go!" Goku screamed, running as fast as he could to the registration area. I laughed at his enthusiasm, and shook my head.

"He is always late, I'm going to the hotel, come see me when you guys are done signing up!" I yelled at the group, walking away. Seeing them made me feel like I did five years ago. Happy and a little childish. For once I didn't have to think about bettering myself. I just let go and had fun.

I walked towards the hotel, and when I saw it, I was awestruck. The place was amazing. The most fanciest place I had ever seen, of course, living in the woods for five years makes anything fancy. But this hotel was huge! I looked around the pristine white hotel, and noticed a figure in a small alley.

I stared at the dark figure for a moment, and my curiosity got the best of me. I walked up to the lone figure, and noticed his skin color was green. He had on a white cape, and a white turban, his eyes were closed, and his arms were crossed. He was leaning against the alley wall, and it looked like he didn't notice me there, so I spoke up.

"Hey, are you a fighter for the World Martial Arts Tournament?" His eyes snapped open, and he stood rigid in front of me. His whole posture changed into one of a fighting stance.

"Whoa there guy, I'm not here to fight you, that's for the tournament. I was just asking if you were apart of it." The guy still didn't relax from his fighting stance, but his eyes looked calmer.

"So, what's your name stranger?" I asked curiously, putting my arms behind my back, and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He went back to leaning on the wall, and grunted, "Piccolo."

"Piccolo huh? Sounds familiar . . ." I trailed off.

"My father was King Piccolo. Heard of him?" Piccolo smiled evilly, and the color left my face.

"You- your- th-the son of De- Demon P- P- Piccolo?" I stuttered, backing a few steps away from him.

"Yes, and it's _my_ turn to get revenge." I gulped, and stared at him.

"Why do you want revenge? Your father did terrible things, you shouldn't follow in his footsteps." When I said those words, I regretted them immediately. He looked so angry, and the air around us picked up speed,

"Goku killed my father! I will have my revenge!" I put my hands on my hips, no longer scared of him.

"Look Piccolo, your father tried to destroy the world! Goku and I had to stop him! I'm sorry, but I wont let you hurt my twin brother." Piccolo froze, and stared at me with great hatred.

"Your the sister of Goku?" He looked me up and down, while I nodded my head.

"Then I shall have my revenge on you also. Watch your back Son, I have a world of hurt waiting for you." I scoffed at his 'threat'.

"Bring it on green bean, Goku and I will bring you down. I'm not some little girl you can push around. But, you will see that tomorrow." I crossed my arms over my chest, and walked away. I smiled confidently, knowing I could beat the son of King Piccolo.

**So did you like it? Yep, Mindy is Goku's twin sister. Yes, i know this idea had been made, but please read and review!**


	2. Goku battles Mindy!

**Chapter 2! Sorry for not updating for a while, but here it is! YAY I got a review! Thank you DBZ Tomboy! Enjpy this chapter! Disclaimer: My sister and I don't own Dragon ball Z**

I woke up to the sun shining into my eyes. I scrubbed my face, not wanting to get up at the moment.

"Mindy! Wake up! Time to get ready!" Bulma screamed in my ear, Shaking me with vigor.

"I'm up! I'm freaking up!" I screamed, jumping up out of bed. Bulma looked surprised at my sudden awakening.

"I forgot how you wake up Mindy! It's been forever!" She smiled at me nostalgically, and wrapped me up in a hug.

"God Mindy, I've just missed you so much!" She blubbered, crying violently on my shoulder. I patted her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I'm here now Bulma, it's all right." She calmed down, and let go of me.

"You're right, you're right. I'm good now, sorry about that. Now go kick some butt today Mindy. Show 'em what a girl is made of!" She did an air pump with her fist. I giggled at her unsophisticated manner, and shooed her out of my room. I got ready in my fighting clothes, or otherwise known as a Gi, and looked out the window.

The spot where I had met Piccolo was visible from where I was standing. He was no longer there, and I wondered where he ran off too. A knock on the door interrupted my gazing.

"Mindy, it's time to go." Master Roshi said outside of the door.

"Coming!" I hollered back, and went to him.

* * *

><p>The tournament, was lively, filled with dozens of people. The last time I was here, I couldn't even see over people's heads, now the place didn't seem so confusing. I saw our group, and skipped over to them.<p>

"Morning guys! Ready for today?" I asked no one in particular.

"I've been ready for this day for five years Mindy," Krillin said excitedly.

"Why? So you could get your butt kicked again?" I laughed as he huffed in frustration.

"Don't think so high and mighty of yourself Mindy, I could always take you down." Yamcha said while sitting down on the ground and playing with some dirt.

"I'm not so worried about you Yamcha, I'm more worried about King Piccolo's son." Everyone gasped in acknowledgment, and looked at me worriedly.

"But King Piccolo is dead. How can he have a son?" Tein asked, thinking about the day King Piccolo died.

"Right before I killed him, he spit out some weird egg. That must be what we are fighting now." Goku said in all seriousness.

"What? We have to fight another Piccolo? The first one was hard enough!" Yamcha yelled, putting his hands up into the air.

"He calls himself Piccolo just like his father, and he wants revenge on Goku and I." I said grimly, crossing my arms.

"I will make sure this Piccolo does not harm the Earth. He needs to be stopped if he is going to follow in his father's footsteps." Goku looked around the place, trying to find Piccolo.

"We should not worry about Piccolo too much. Right now, lets just enjoy the tournament." Roshi said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Attention all fighters, the tournament is about to begin!" We all steadied ourselves for one of the most difficult World Martial Arts Tournament ever.

* * *

><p>I had reached the semifinals, and my next opponent would be Goku. Piccolo had already defeated Kami, and now it was up to Goku or I to defeat him. I was still a little curious on how Goku actually scored a girl and got married. Personally, I didn't like Chichi too much, but if my brother was in love, then he should go for it. I took a calming breath, and stepped onto the platform. I was on one corner while Goku was on the other.<p>

"Good luck Mindy!" Goku called out and I nodded.

"You too Goku!"

"Let the match begin!" The announcer called out, and we started the match. I charged up to Goku with my fist out readying to punch him in the face. When my fist came near, he put both arms to his face to block it.

He quickly kicked my side, and sent me flying to the other side of the arena. I got back up while he ran towards my direction. He sent out kicks and punches, but I blocked them.

Soon I found an opening to his stomach, and kicked him as hard as I could there. He let out an 'oomph' while he clutched his stomach. I grinned, and kicked him in the face which made him fly to the right. He got up, and suddenly disappeared on me.

"What?" I screamed out, looking around. Where was he? While I looked around Goku appeared behind me, and punched me in the back. I fell face first into the ground.

I rolled on my back to see Goku's fist coming down. I placed both arms to my face to block his attack. He kept hitting my arms trying to get my face. I let out a growl, and brought both feet up to kick him in the back.

He fell down two inches above me. I took this time to get up and brushed myself off. Goku got up, and brushed himself off too. We both nodded at each other, and went back to fighting.

He charged at me, and I got ready to block him again. But when he came close he, again, disappeared on me. I stood in place waiting for him. Then I sensed him near.

I punched to my right, and luckily got a hit on him. He reappeared again, and I realized I had punched him square in the face. He grabbed my forearm tightly, and started to swing me around.

I couldn't get out of his grip. I knew what he was going to do, he was trying to throw me out of the ring! When he let go I flew into the air. I did my best to try to stop myself, and luckily I did.

I was now floating in the air, and I looked down at him. He had a frown on his face, knowing now that he meant business. I put my hands back into energy sphere.

"Ka-ma-ha-ma-HA!" I screamed out, and a blue energy sphere started turning into a Ki blast. The blast hit him, and made a huge crater into the arena. The smoke filled the air, and I was wore out. Yes, I had finally won. I beat Goku! I did a little happy dance in the air. The smoke cleared out, and I saw Goku still standing, but breathing hard.

No! Dang it! So close, so freaking close. I was wore out, what could I do now? I slowly floated down to the ground, breathing hard. When I touched the ground we both got back into a fighting stance. Then all the sudden he put his hands out to make an energy sphere.

"Ka-ma-ha-ma-HA!" He screamed, and I quickly tried to block it. I placed both hands in front of my chest. When the blast hit me it blew me to the wall. I made a hole in the wall and hit my back on the building.

I had lost. Never in my entire life had I felt so defeated. I had tried my best, but still lost against my brother. No matter what I did, he still beat me like it was effortless.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat, and stalked off the fighting grounds, and went to the waiting rooms. I saw Piccolo in the hallway, eyes closed and arms crossed. I didn't have any energy to even acknowledge his presence.

"Too bad you lost, would have been fun fighting you." He mocked, but no anger rose inside of me. I was too defeated. I walked past him, not commenting to whatever he had said. He grunted when I ignored him, but otherwise left me alone.

The rest of the group was in the waiting area, but I had no desire to talk to them. I was about to leave, when Krillin spoke up.

"HEY! Where is my fifty dollars you promised me?" I looked at him incredulously, and finally some anger at the situation came out. I stalked up to him menacingly, and grabbed his head, and threw him into the wall.

"Sorry, I don't have fifty dollars, but that should cover the cost nicely. I'm going to my room. Tell me when the end of the world starts." I walked out of the waiting room, leaving everyone speechless. I didn't know when the next time I would see them, but I knew that I would do whatever it took to be the greatest fighter in the whole world.

I loved my brother dearly, but I was going to take him down in a fight one day.

**And that's chapter 2! So was the battle great? I like the part where Mindy throws Krillin at the wall. Hehehe. REVIEW PEOPLE! I know this idea has been made many times, but this one as a sort of uniqueness to it, which you will find out in later chapters! *Snickers* **


	3. The battle with Raditz!

**Hello again! Chapter 3 is here! Again, sorry for not updating for a while, but oh well. It's here now! Enjoy! **

**Mindy: Oh, and Awesomeness127 does not own Dragon Ball Z . . . If she did, then we would all be screwed.**

**ME: Hey!**

* * *

><p>FIVE YEARS LATER . . .<br>I was meditating on Kami's lookout when Mr. Popo came up to me.

"Mindy, you have an invitation to Master Roshi's reunion." He handed me the piece of paper, and left to tend to his flowers. I looked down at the paper, and thought if I wanted to join or not. I hadn't seen them in years, and I missed them, but I didn't think my training was complete. Kami came out to see me, and he looked like he had something important to say.

"Mindy, you should go see your friends and family. They miss you dearly."

"I know Kami, but I still need to train."

"Training can wait Mindy, I'm sensing a great danger coming this way, and it would be best if you were with your loved ones when it happened." I looked at him gravely, not liking the sound of that.

"What danger Kami?" I stood up, and walked towards the edge of the lookout.

"Something far greater than anything I have ever seen. Please go to your family Mindy, they need you." I turned around to my master, and gave him a tight lip smile. I bowed to him, and then put my fingers on my forehead, and used instant transmission to Roshi's.

I teleported by the back of the house, and then made my way to the front. Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin were there, surrounding Goku, and a little boy I had never seen before. I was a few feet away before I cleared my throat.

"Whose the kid?" I asked, and everyone turned around to see me.

"No hi? No nothing, just 'whose the kid'? I see your priorities." Krillin said to me, and he looked at me angrily. I guess he was still mad about the last time I saw him.

"Shut it cue ball, I'm curious over here." I moved around him, and looked at the little boy.

"His name is Gohan, he's my son Mindy." I looked up at Goku in surprise.

"Your son? Since when did you have a son? And why didn't you tell me about this?" I screeched at him, which made the little boy cower behind Goku. My tail twitched in agitation. Did Goku not really care if I was in his son's life?

"I had him a year after the World Martial Arts Tournament. I didn't tell you because I knew you were training with Kami. I didn't want to interrupt all your hard work. I figured you would come down sooner or later." He looked guilty, and scratched the back of his head. He smiled and laughed nervously. I stood up, and crossed my arms.

"If you think that is an excuse for not even letting me know you had a kid, you have another thing coming. But since there is nothing I can do about it, I will let this one slide." I stared at Goku for a good long time, hoping he would get the message. He nodded his head at me, and that was all I needed. I crouched down, getting at eye level with my nephew.

"Hey Gohan, my name is Mindy. I'm your aunt!" I smiled widely at him, trying to make him more comfortable. He still looked scared, and clutched to his father's leg even tighter.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not scary at all."

"I beg to differ," Krillin said in the background, but I didn't pay attention to him. I put my hand out in front of me, seeing if Gohan would take my hand. He looked at it for a moment, but still did nothing.

"Go on Gohan, that's my sister. She wont do anything to you." Goku gently pushed Gohan my way, and I smiled as kindly as I could. Gohan eventually got over his fear, and grabbed my hand. I pulled him over to me slowly, and showed I wasn't such a bad person.

"See, was that so hard? You can call me your aunt Mindy from now on, alright?" I asked Gohan. He nodded his head frantically, and went back to Goku.

"Your son seems a little skittish, doesn't he?" Goku looked at me funny, and then looked down at his son.

"Chichi doesn't let him fight. She says books are more important." I gaped at him, and I heard the rest of them gasp in astonishment.

"Books more important than fighting? Did your wife hit her head or something?" Roshi said, still shocked.

"She says that she doesn't want him to be a homeless bum, whatever that means," Goku frowned.

"Homeless bum my butt! I'm not homeless! I live with Kami, and that place is amazing! Better than any house on Earth!" I wanted to scream the words at Goku, but I kept my voice down due to Gohan. Goku just laughed at me, and so did the rest of them.

"Tell my wife Chichi that!" He laughed again, and I got more frustrated. I took a few calming breaths, and looked down at Gohan again.

"Is that a real four star Dragonball on his head?"

"Yep, we've had a fun time looking for that one." I looked at Bulma, and noticed how she hadn't changed in the last five years.

"Adventure huh? You should tell me about it sometime."

"Sure, Mindy . . ." Her voice trailed off, and shook with fear. I was confused as to why she would be scared, but as I looked behind me, I saw a man floating down to the island. The man landed softly on the grass, barely making a sound.

"Who are you?" Goku asked the stranger. The guy didn't answer, but kept smiling between Goku and I.

"Listen hear buster, you tell us who you are now, and maybe I'll reconsider kicking your butt." Krillin got into a fighting stance, ready to take the guy on. The man just laughed, and quickly unwound his tail from his waist, and flicked Krillin into the house.

"Hey what was that for?" Bulma screamed. I hardly heard her words, I was too busy looking at the guy's tail.

"Yo-you have a tail!" I exclaimed, so many alternatives were going through my head.

"Yes I do Barlona, and I see you have kept yours as well. It's good to see you sister, and it's also good to see you as well Kakarot." He looked at Goku, but Goku just looked at him confused. I was in the same boat as Goku. Sister? Don't think so!

"You must be confused, my name is not Barlona, and I am not your sister."

"Now tell us who you are!" Goku yelled at him. The stranger smiled evilly at all of us, and I felt chills go down my spine.

"My name is Raditz, and I come from the planet Vegeta. You Kakarot, and you Barlona, are my brother and sister. You are both Saiyans. Can't you tell by your tails?" I looked at my tail, and it twitched.

"Kakarot! What happened to your tail!" Exclaimed Raditz, pointing at the spot where Goku's tail should have been.

"I had it permanently cut off by Kami a long time ago." Raditz had his mouth opened, but then shook it off in anger.

"What have you done? Do you know that is the source of your power!" Goku just looked at his butt again.

"I haven't seen a difference. It was more of a weakness than a strength." Raditz scoffed at Goku, but still continued. He pressed a button on his weird one sided glasses and pointed at each of us in tow.

"It doesn't matter. My scouter shows that you are the second strongest in the group."

"Second strongest? Who is the first?" I asked, wondering how Goku ever got second place. Raditz turned to me, and looked at me with pride.

"Why you, dear sister. My scouter says Kakarot is 326 while you are 345. Not the greatest numbers, but they will do." My mind went blank. I was stronger than Goku. I felt a hallow yearning in my stomach that made me want to do back flips.

I would if present company wasn't here. Still, the huge smile on my face couldn't be missed. It shined like a thousand suns.

"Now back to business. It's sad to say planet Vegeta was destroyed, and there is only five Sayains left. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Kakarot, Barlona, and I. We need to band together to take other planets down. We are the best of the best, it should be easy. What do you say brother and sister?" Raditz looked between us, and my happiness left. Destroy other planets? That didn't sound good at all.

"We are not joining you. We live here on Earth, right Mindy?" Goku asked me, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, of course. This place is my home, and I don't want to destroy other people." I stood confidently in my place, having a bad feeling about Raditz.

"You two are really that stupid? We Sayains need to stick together. I came here to recruit you. You really can't say no." Who did this guy think he was to demand something like that?

"The answer is still no. Mindy and I stick together, and that's all I need. Now please, go back to wherever you came from." The tone in Goku's voice left no room for discussion. Raditz frowned, but then spotted Gohan by Bulma. In a lightning quick move, Raditz had pushed Bulma away, and had grabbed Gohan by the neck.

"If you want to see your son again, you will kill one hundred humans by noon tomorrow!" He laughed evilly, and flew off.

"Gohan!" Goku screamed, but I held him off.

"We need to think of a plan Goku. We can't rush off after him like this." He calmed down a little, but an immense determination clouded into his eyes.

"I will save my son." I nodded towards him, and started thinking of a plan. The others were thinking as hard as they could too, until suddenly Piccolo was on top of Roshi's roof, looking down upon us.

"I agree with Mindy, it's something you can't rush into. With my help, we can defeat the guy."

"Why do you want to help us out?" Krillin said, rubbing his head.

"If he destroys the planet, how am I going to take over it?" He smiled grimly, not looking happy at all.

"Who says we need your help? Goku and I can take on that guy!" I said, staring him straight in the eyes. He stared back defiantly, seeming smug.

"I fought the guy before he came here. He's powerful, someone you can't take on by yourselves." I wanted to stick my tongue out at him, because I knew he was right. We needed him.

"If you help us Piccolo, I promise you can fight me afterwards." Goku said, and I knew that if they fought again, a huge crater would probably be in the Earth.

"Deal." Piccolo agreed, and floated down to us.

"How do we track down Raditz?" I asked, hoping to get there as soon as possible.

"Gohan was wearing the dragonball on his head. I can track him down with the dragon radar. Hold on one moment." Bulma rushed into the house, and a few moments later came back with the dragon radar. She pressed a few buttons, and looked at us triumphantly.

"I got it! I can see where Gohan is!" Goku dashed over to Bulma, and looked at the screen.

"Can I take the dragon radar?" Bulma nodded her head, and Goku looked at Piccolo and I.

"Come on guys, we need to save my son." He screamed loudly, "Nimbus!" His favorite cloud came down from the sky, and Goku jumped on. The cloud sky rocketed through the air, and I flew off with him as fast as I could.

"Think you could out race my flying Nimbus, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"In my sleep." Piccolo responded, picking up speed. They both made it into a race, and I sighed in frustration at their immaturity.

"Is this really the time to get competitive? Stupid boys, I can out fly you both!" I gathered speed, and within seconds, I was ahead of the two.

"Not fair Mindy! You can't do that!" Goku whined, reminding me of the old days.

"Adios amigo!" I laughed heartily, almost forgetting why we were all flying in the first place. I distinctly heard Piccolo chuckle at Goku and I.

"What's so funny green bean, you can't seem to catch me either!" Goku was laughing so hard, he had to hold his stomach.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Piccolo came up right behind me, and grabbed my leg. He threw me with great force, and I went spiraling out of control. He sped up ahead of me, and I tried to catch up with him.

"Hey that was cheating green bean! And you're gonna pay for that!" I soon caught up with him, and flew onto his back. I wrapped my arms around him to hold on when he tried to buck me off.

"Wh-what are you doing! Get off of me!" He screamed, but the undertone of his voice said he was amused.

"Don't think so! You're stuck with a monkey on your back!" I laughed when he tried to get me off by trying to grab my collar. I still held on with all of my strength, hoping I could stay on.

"You're not going to win this one Piccolo, she will not let go if she puts her mind to it." Goku laughed at us, but then turned serious when the dragon radar started beeping.

"We will be there in five minutes." Goku replied, the determination back on his face. I realized this was not fun and games any more, and I jumped off of Piccolo. He grunted in relief, and kept looking straight ahead. We soon landed by a grassy pasture, and I noticed Raditz up ahead.

"Goku, you attack Raditz head on while I power up my special move. Mindy, you should take care of Gohan."

"Why can't Goku get his son, while I fight Raditz?" I asked, confused on why Piccolo suggested him over me.

"When you are done rescuing Gohan, we will need you to get behind him and attack." I nodded my head, more satisfied with that answer. We walked to Raditz, and we all had frowns on our faces.

"What? Are you guys that stupid to fight me head on? Here I give you the choice to save your son and you let me down? Such a pity. Such a pity."

"I'm getting my son back now Raditz! Even if I have to take you down in the process."

"Oh, dear brother, I'll be the on to take you down." Goku charged up to him. They started to fight each other, so I took this time to save Gohan. I stalked off to a crater where a space pod was. I saw little Gohan crying, he didn't even see me. I walked up to the pod, and placed my hand on it.

"Calm down, Gohan. Aunt Mindy will get you out." I tried to pry the door open, but it didn't budge. I frowned, and tried again using all my strength. Then, I heard a scream. Was it Raditz or Goku? I poked my head up to see Goku holding on to Raditz's tail, while Raditz was on the ground. I smiled, and went back to the pod. I punched the glass, but it didn't break.

"My dear brother! Please let me go! I promise I'll let your son go, and leave the planet." I heard Raditz yell up above._ What a lair_.

"Don't listen to him Goku!" Piccolo screamed. How am I going to break this? I can't blast it open, it might hurt Gohan. I heard a scream, and saw a flash of yellow light. I poked my head up again, and saw Raditz smiling, and Goku on the ground.

"I missed! I can't believe I missed!" Piccolo said, placing his hands to his forehead again.

"Goku! I only have time for one more!" I gritted my teeth. I placed my palm in front of me.

"Sorry Gohan, I gotta do this." A white blast was forming in my palm. I heard a scream of pain. I knew in an instant that it was Goku. Gohan's power level spiked up, and I stopped my attack. My eyes lit up in amazement.

His power level was huge! He screamed and jumped out of the pod. Oh, great, a kid could bust out, but I couldn't even put a scratch on it. I saw Gohan kick Raditz in the gut.

"You leave my daddy alone!"

"Gohan run!" Goku screamed, still laying on the ground. Raditz kicked Gohan, and sent him in a daze.

"Weakling, and to think this kid is the first opponent to ever to lay an attack on me. He could prove as a problem. Better end it now." A yellow ball came into his hand. I jumped up, and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed, eyes glaring at him. He flew far away from Gohan, now closer to Goku. As quick as I could I ran to him, and punched him in the chest. He took a few steps back once my attack was made. He looked astounded. Then Goku jumped up and grabbed him from behind.

"Piccolo! Do it now!"

"Finally! Mindy move!" I moved out of the way not sure what was happening.

"Kakarot, you're right behind me! It'll hit you too!"

"I don't care. Piccolo, hurry!"

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled, and a yellow beam came at Goku and Raditz. The beam went straight through them.

"Goku!" I screamed, and ran towards him. Piccolo walked over to Raditz.

"I can't believe the fool actually sacrificed himself." Raditz said in a daze.

"I wouldn't worry. I'm pretty sure his friends would wish him back with the dragon balls." Piccolo said, looking down at Raditz.

"Dragon balls? Well I thank you for the information, my comrades should be here for my revenge. And should I tell you, they are way more powerful then me." I cocked my head to him.

"When will they get here?"

"One year. You better run and hide. They'll destroy everything." Piccolo frowned, and blasted him. I turned back to Goku, and grabbed his hand.

"Goku? Are you still with me? Goku?" He slowly opened his eyes, and stared at me.

"We beat him. But more will come."

"But we beat him. Just one thing at a time twin." He smiled up at me.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we sis?"

"We sure do. Don't worry, we'll wish you back with the dragon balls. Don't think your going to get off the hook that easily for dying on me when you come back." I chuckled through my tears.

"Don't cry, Mindy. And I hope you get stronger when I come back."

"You bet twin." A hover craft came with Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi on it. Bulma went to Gohan while Krillin and Roshi went to Goku.

"Goku?" Krillin asked taking his hand. We both sat there holding one of his hands.

"He's dying Krillin," I whispered.

"What? GOKU!"

"Don't worry Krillin," Goku gasped out through the pain.

"Your going to make it."

"Not this time buddy." Goku coughed, and blood spilled from his lips.

"We'll wish you back Goku." I stood up, and wiped my tears.

"Gohan is just dazed." Bulma said holding his head. I nodded, and walked over to him, but Piccolo reached him first.

"I'm going to train this boy. He has power that needs to be trained. We're going to need him, two more Saiyans are coming."

"And they're much stronger than Raditz." I said, as Krillin stood up.

"What! But . . . Raditz was way too strong!"

"Well cue ball, it's called training, and green bean, do you really think you're going to train Gohan with out me?" Piccolo grunted.

"It would be better." I rolled my eyes.

"Shouldn't it take a parental signature to take a kid?" Bulma asked, shaking with fear by Piccolo.

"I don't care! I will take this whiny kid, and I don't see any of you guys stopping me!"

"I'll have to go with green bean on this one Bulma. Two more Saiyans are coming, we're going to need him. Don't worry, I'll be with them. You can trust me, can't you Bulma?"

"I trust you Mindy, I just don't trust him." Roshi shook his head.

"What is Chichi going to say?"

"She can cope, that harpy can deal with it." Piccolo said, lifting off into the air.

"Again, I agree with Piccolo. See you guys in a year. Tell Chichi I said hi, and sorry!" Goku's body disappeared while we flew into the air.

**Aw, that was sad. I hope you guys liked the battle scene. And yes I know at the beginning when Mindy did instant transmission that they didn't really learn it from Kami. But it had to be done. She read it from a really old scroll that Kami forgot about and Goku doesn't read much . . . Anyways it ties well with the story. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter!**


	4. Training with the Apes

**Sorry to make you guys wait for long! This is another chapter of _A Twist Into The Story! _Did y'all like tha last chapter? Hmmm, i really don't know what to put on here . . . So Enjoy! OH! And my sister and I don't own DBZ.**

Piccolo and I flew off with an unconscious Gohan in his arms. I had asked him if he wanted me to carry him, but he just blew up on me, and told me no. We landed by the mountains, and saw a river near by. Piccolo landed before I did, and before I knew it, had thrown Gohan into the water.

"Hey! That's not a nice way to wake the kid up!" Piccolo ignored me, and paid attention to the boy. Gohan started screaming and crying, wailing about wanting to get out of the water. I took a step towards him, but Piccolo barked orders at me.

"Leave the kid be, he needs to learn not to cry so much."

"What did you expect? You threw the freaking kid in water for crying out loud! I would have cried too!" A smile crept to his lips, and he pushed me into the water too.

"What was that for!" I yelled.

"I don't see you crying, but you sure are griping." I stood up, and grabbed Gohan out of the water too. I put Gohan down on the smooth grass, and turned to Piccolo. An evil little smile came on my face, and quick as lightning, pushed Piccolo into the water also.

"How does it feel? Don't like being wet do you?" I laughed at him, and Gohan joined in.

"Aunt Mindy, you're funny!" He smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Why thank you Gohan!" I faced Gohan all the way, loving his little boy laughter. Before I knew it, Piccolo had grabbed my leg, and pulled me into the water again.

"Lesson number one Gohan, never face your back to the enemy." I looked at Piccolo crazily.

"Thought you were the ally green bean?"

"Temporarily, and why do you keep calling me green bean!" He slapped some water on me, and I growled back at him.

"Fine, I will just call you brustle sprouts." I smiled widely at him, and Gohan laughed some more.

"I like green bean better!"

"I'm master Piccolo to you Gohan!" Piccolo screamed at the kid, which frightened Gohan. I flew over to Gohan, seeing he was about to cry again.

"Don't let green bean scare you, he is just a mean old vegetable. They may seem nasty at first, but once you try some, they're not so bad, and they're good for you too."

"This vegetable makes you puke," muttered Piccolo, who had flown out of the water also. I giggled at the little trap that I had made for him.

"See, he agrees he is a vegetable too! Just hang tough kid, I wont let him scare you."

"I'M NOT A VEGETABLE!" Piccolo screamed, but the anger amused me more.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say green bean." I snickered at his obvious frustration.

"Back to business. Gohan, before Mindy or I can train you, you first have to train yourself. For the first six months, you will be living on your own. Mindy nor I will help you. Understand?" Gohan nodded solemnly, a seriousness that wasn't on his face had grown.

"Good. It's up to you whether you live or die."

"Can't we just give him a few items before we leave?" I asked, not feeling too good about letting my nephew live like this. Piccolo shook his head.

"He needs to do this all on his own. He has great powers if he would just tap into it. Watch." Piccolo grabbed Gohan by the collar, and threw him towards the nearest mountain. I screamed in a plea for Piccolo to stop, but it was too late. Gohan was soaring so fast, it was almost hard to distinguish between when he was crying for help, to a fierceness that grew. The same blue light that I saw when we were fighting Raditz bubbled over Gohan, and right before he hit the mountain, the energy had blown the whole thing up. I gaped in amazement, not believing my own eyes.

"H-He did that?" I asked no one in particular.

"See what I'm saying? The kid has amazing powers, maybe even better than ours. Now tell me if it's wrong to train that kind of power." I shook my head, still dazed at Gohan's power.

"I understand. That was fantastic, and to think, he is only four years old! Imagine when he's our age!" My hands went up in the air in excitement.

"My kid better have that kind of power!" Piccolo stood there awkwardly, not daring to look at me.

"Yeah, kid . . ." He coughed. I rolled my eyes, and strode over to Gohan.

"We need to leave Gohan, take care of yourself. I'll be seeing you in six months kiddo." I kissed him on the forehead, and walked over to Piccolo. We both nodded at each other, and flew off.

"So where to now Piccolo?" I asked, lazily flying in the air.

"I'm going to the pyramids, I don't know where you're going." I got the point, and somehow, I felt hurt. Rejection flooded through me, and it was confusing. I put my head down, and stopped flying.

"I guess I will see you around then, sorry to have bothered you." I put my hands to my forehead, and was about to do instant transmission, when Piccolo stopped me.

"Fine. If you want to, you can join me. But don't expect me to go easy on you." I was filled with a sudden excitement, and bounced up and down in the air.

"Yeah! Let's go! Don't worry about taking it easy on me, because I will be giving it my all!"

* * *

><p>ONE MONTH LATER. . .<p>

Piccolo and I were fighting, for training of course. We were sort of out of breath, but then again we were fighting for an hour. I slowly stalked him, keeping my defenses up. He charged up to me, and then he turned left, and started to throw Ki balls. I used my Ki to make a bubble shield around me. I had to close my eyes to concentrate, but I didn't see the problem with that since it was getting dusty. I felt a huge pain on the back of my head.

"Always keep your eyes open. The Bubble shield will only protect you from Ki blasts, not hand to hand combat."

"Nice to know." I mumbled. The Bubble shield was something Piccolo and I made up.

"I thought you should know this, you are-"

"Tiger Claw!" I screamed, standing up as fast as I could, using my attack. My Tiger Claw hit him in the face. There were three nicely fresh scratches on his cheek.

"Don't talk too much. Always pay attention to surprise attacks." He smirked, and got into fighting stance. I did the same, darkness filled the sky, so the air had cooled down. It felt great on my skin. We both charged at each other, kicking and punching. Soon he got down, and swiped at my feet. I jumped in the air, and kicked him in the face.

"Don't use cheap moves unless you have to. And always be aware of your attacker, even if you are using a move. Don't want to get caught off guard now do we?" He got back up, and grumbled something I couldn't hear. I got into stance, and used the palm of my hand to hit him in the chin but he grabbed my forearm.

We stood there for a second, and I could feel his hot, musky breath on my face. Sweat was beading down on my face, and my knees buckled. Why? I had no idea. I stared up into his dark brown eyes while he stared into my bright hazel ones. Then, he kneed me in the stomach. He let go of my arm while I fell down, clutching my stomach.

"I think that's enough for today's training. We should go to bed."

"Oh, come on! It's only eleven at night! Plus the air feels good on my skin."

"Your hurt, and we need our strength. I should tell you, when we fight the Saiyans, don't get caught up in your thoughts."

"But I wasn't getting caught up-" I stopped, and closed my mouth. What ever that moment was he didn't want to hear about it. We should just treat it like it never happened. It shouldn't have happened, and it meant nothing. The full moon was out tonight, and I had been trying my hardest not to look at it. I knew what kind of damages that would happen if I looked at it. Sucked if you ever wanted to take a midnight stroll.

"Piccolo, should we check on Gohan tonight? I think we should at least watch over him."

"Why?" He asked. He was sitting in meditation, ready to go to sleep.

"Well, I'm just worried, that's all." I almost looked at the moon, but caught myself.

"He'll be fine, no need to worry about the-" A huge roar interrupted him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Piccolo screamed, jumping up from the ground.

"That would be Gohan." I smiled grimly, knowing this wouldn't be good.

"How in the world is that Gohan? A four year old child does not make that kind of noise!"

"He does if he is a giant ape. Us Saiyans turn into huge apes when we look at the full moon." I used instant transmission, grabbing onto Piccolo before I teleported. We landed a few miles away from Gohan, but you could clearly see him. His huge ape like body was tearing up mountains left and right.

"If we don't stop him, the world will be gone before the Saiyans even get here!" Piccolo screamed, and flew to Gohan. I grabbed his leg, halting his efforts.

"We need to cut his tail off, or blow up the moon." I paused thinking, "which one is easier?"

"Shouldn't cutting his tail off be easier?" He looked up at Gohan, and shivered slightly.

"It would if you didn't have a rampaging ape protecting it. I could try to go ape myself, but there is no guarantee of controlling that side of myself." I doubted the plan, but if push came to shove, I would have no choice.

"I think we should deal with one ape instead of two." I nodded my head, grateful I wouldn't have to transform.

"You go keep Gohan busy, I'll cut the tail off." Piccolo told me, and I bristled instantly.

"Why do I have to keep him busy?"

"Because you would be staring in his face the whole time. If you tried to cut off the tail, then you might get a glimpse of the moon and transform." I nodded, and flew off to Gohan. I landed on a rock that was in front of him.

"Here apey, apey, apey. Aunt Mindy is here, come and get me!" I yelled, and Gohan turned to face me with his red eyes. He roared, and his fist came down to my spot. I jumped to a lower rock that was to the right.

"Whoa! Don't try to smash me! I'm your aunt for crying out loud!" He roared again, and his fist came side ways to hit me. I jumped up to dodge it. I flew up to Gohan and stood on his snout. I placed both hands on my ears, and stuck my tongue out.

"You smelly, big, ape! Come and get me! I'll show you a chase buddy!" I flew off when he tried to punch me, and he punched his own face. I chuckled, and blasted off with a very mad Gohan behind me. I was too fast for Gohan, so he started breathing red Ki blast from his mouth at me. I did the Bubble shield, because I didn't have a chance to dodge it. He stopped, and I flew to the left, away from him so he could follow.

"Mindy! Keep the brat still! I can't get the aim on him if he's moving like this!"

"Well you try this! If I stay still, I'll get hit!" I said, stopping in the air looking at Piccolo.

"Why don't you move in front of him?" He yelled back, and I dodged Gohan's huge slap.

"He gets smart you know!" I kicked the ape's belly but it didn't hurt him.

"This isn't working! Screw this, I'm blowing up the moon!" Piccolo screamed. He flew into the sky, and I sensed him making a blast.

"Hey, monkey boy! Let's see if you can get me one more time!" I screamed at Gohan, and he roared while swiping a hand at me. I didn't see it so he grabbed a hold of me. I screamed, "let go! Gohan it's me! Let go!" The ape jumped up and down, showing off his prize, me.

"Green bean, hurry!" Then I felt a beam, then heard a big BOOM! Gohan let go of me, and started to shrink back to his own kid size again.

"Damn kid almost killed me, if he wasn't my nephew. . ." I held up a fist, showing off my irritation. I turned my anger towards Piccolo also.

"Took you long enough! What were you doing back there, taking a vacation?" I screamed, throwing punches his way. He grabbed both of my hands to stop me, and something in his eyes made me forget about everything.

"Look, the moon is gone so we have nothing to worry about." He looked into my eyes a second longer, than looked over at Gohan.

"Kid needs new clothes, don't need him running around naked do we?" Piccolo shot his arm out, and Gohan appeared with new Gi clothes on, and a sword also.

"Awe, you gave him a sword! Look at how nice you are!" I giggled, and Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows.

"I needed something to cut his tail off with," he tried making excuses, but I knew he was being nice. Who knew Piccolo could be nice to someone? He cut off Gohan's tail, and then threw the discarded tail into the river.

"That will grow back in about a year." I said, looking at how weird Gohan looked without his tail.

"It won't really matter since there is no moon." I brought my tail up to my face, letting it softly caress my cheek.

"Too bad, part of me wanted to try and control that side of me. Do you know how much power my little tail contains?" I laughed when my tail started doing the wave.

"I'm sure everyone would be better off if you didn't have that power." I grimaced, remembering grandpa Gohan.

"Yeah, my father of sorts on this planet would still be alive if it weren't for this power." I looked down at the ground, completely interested in the dirt.

"That's something we have in common, we both lost our fathers to an uncontrollable power." I wanted to say that his father was evil, and should be killed no matter what the circumstances, but I didn't have it in me. I nodded my head towards him, and bent down over Gohan.

"Sleep kiddo, you have a rough next five months ahead of you." I ruffled his hair, and stood back up.

"Let's go, we need to train up when those Saiyans come. I don't want to be unprepared." He nodded silently at me, and we both left Gohan to finish his training.

**SOO? Did you like it? Sorry if Piccolo was out of charater. That's gonna happen more often . . . I would like to thank DBZTomboy for reviewing last chapter! You rock! Review please!**


	5. Gohan's Training Day

**BChapter 5! To tell you the truth, I think this story is actually turning out great! Oh And I would like to thank Jess and Trunksgf96 for reviewing! Thank YOU! Now I hope you enjoy this chapter of _A Twist Into The Story!_**

**Disclaimer: My sister nor I own Dragon Ball Z.**

FIVE MONTHS LATER . . .  
>"I think it's time to help Gohan in his training," I said, stretching out my body.<p>

"Alright, the Saiyans won't know what hit them when we're done with him." Piccolo smiled widely, and I had to smile back. We had grown close over the past six months. I had thought before the only person who could really understand me was Goku, but now Piccolo fit into that little group too. I couldn't believe King Piccolo had actually created this guy.

Piccolo tried to act all tough and evil, but he's not like that at all. He just needed a friend, and I was going to be that friend. I transported us to where Gohan was, and saw him chasing a T-rex. I giggled when I saw how scared the dinosaur was.

"Hey Gohan! Pick on someone your own size!" Gohan stopped running towards the dinosaur, and ran to me instead. I put my arms out, and soon Gohan had jumped into my arms.

"Aunt Mindy! I've missed you! Hey Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan waved at Piccolo, and Piccolo did a little wave back. He looked startled that Gohan even acknowledged him.

"I've missed you too kiddo! Are you ready to get to training?" I asked. Gohan nodded his head frantically, and dropped out of my arms. I smiled, and wondered if he was going to fall for a trap I was about to make.

"Hey Gohan, what is that behind you?" I pointed my finger at nothing, and stupidly Gohan looked behind him. I sighed, and kicked him in the back. He went flying, and then landed on the ground roughly.

"Don't get distracted. Also as Piccolo said before we left, never turn your back on your opponent." Piccolo laughed, and Gohan rubbed his back gently.

"That's not very fair," He whined.

"Fighting is never fair! This could have been a life or death situation, and you failed. You could have died right then if Mindy was really your enemy!" Piccolo screamed at the kid. Gohan looked extremely sad, but didn't say anything. I wanted to defend Gohan, but I knew we had to be rough with him. We only had six months left to teach him everything we could before the Saiyans arrived. Excuse me for not allowing any slack.

"Now again Gohan. Come at me with whatever you got." Piccolo said to Gohan, and Gohan ran at Piccolo with pretty decent speed. Piccolo easily, and quickly got out of the way, leaving Gohan to fall face first into the ground. I sighed, and shook my head.

"That was good Gohan, we just need to work on your speed. So that's what we're going to work on. Right Piccolo?" Piccolo shrugged his shoulders.

"We at least have to get two hours of fighting every day." He said, kicking a rock. I nodded my head.

"You hear that Gohan? So we'll rise at nine every Saturday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday we'll wake up at seven. Sunday will be our break day."

"Break day? We shouldn't have a break day! We should spend that training!" Piccolo screamed at me. I turned to him with a frown.

"From what I learned from Master Roshi, even the greatest fighters need time to relax. There is nothing wrong with taking a day off, it would help our muscles and make us more focused." I said, flipping a piece of hair out of my eyes. Piccolo rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything more.

"Now Gohan, everyday by the time we wake up till lunch I'll be with you. In that time I'll help you improve the things you need to learn. After lunch to eight, Piccolo will train you. Now I don't know what he would be teaching you, but it will help. At eight we'll eat dinner, eight-thirty to ten Piccolo and I will be doing hand to hand combat on you. So you'll learn how to fight us both off. Ten will be the time we go to bed. You got all of that Gohan?" The small child nodded.

"Good! Now let's see how fast you have gotten in the last six months. I'm going to run all the way to that rock and back. Piccolo, I want you to count my time, then you'll do it and see how you compare to me." I said, pointing at a rock probably thirty miles away. Gohan squinted to see the rock, but he spotted it soon after.

"Ready Piccolo?" He grunted but flashed a smile.

"Go," He said, and I ran as fast as I could. Everything flew past me in a blur. I soon made it to the rock, and took a quick breather. Not like I was wore out or anything, I just need to see if I was in the right place. I quickly ran back to Piccolo and Gohan. Gohan stared at me in awe.

"Not bad, a minute and twenty six seconds. I bet I could beat that time easily."

"Really green bean? I would love to see you try!" He smirked, and got ready.

"Ready, get set, go!" I said and he ran off. We waited, while I counted. Then Piccolo came back. I had a huge smiled on my face.

"A minute and twenty _eight_ seconds."

"What! But, I ran my fastest. How could a mere girl beat me?" He said, but his voice held no anger, actually he was smiling. I smiled back.

"I told you many times, I could beat you in anything. I am no mere girl, I am a great martial arts fighter, and a great warrior. I will never give up till I'm the greatest."

"What will happen when you reach that point?" He asked me.

"I'll become greater," his smile grew larger.

"Mindy, you know your not half bad, for a girl."

"Oh, and here I thought you were going to complement me. But thank you, I guess." Gohan was smiling, he had always liked our mini fights, it seemed to amuse him.

"Your turn Gohan!" I said. Gohan got ready.

"Go!" I yelled. Gohan went in amazing speed for a kid.

"So how long do you think it will take him?" I asked Piccolo. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything after five minutes is slow." Ten minutes later Gohan was running back. He was barely out of breath, not a good sign.

"How well did I do?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Not bad, for a kid any way. Faster than any human but on our level that was slow. You need to be faster if you want to dodge those Saiyan attacks. And look at you! You're already out of breath!" I put my hand on my forehead, and rubbed my temples.

"Your doing good, just need a lot of work." Piccolo grunted at my comment.

"That's an understatement." I decided to ignore him because he was sort of right. Gohan looked disappointed, so I picked him up in my arms.

"Don't worry kiddo. Your just going to need a lot of work. When we defeat the Saiyans I promise I will train you more."

"If we beat the Saiyans." Piccolo said in the background.

"Thank you Mr. Negative!" I yelled, Gohan giggled, and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Why don't we get to the fighting part already? I want to see what the kid is made of." Piccolo said with a grin. I smirked and looked at Gohan.

"You ready to see how strong you are?" He nodded. I placed him down on the ground, and Piccolo got into a fighting stance. Gohan looked at Piccolo strangely, and tried to mimic him. Piccolo growled, and stood up straight.

"Sloppy! There is a million ways an enemy could take you out in the beginning of the fight!" Piccolo kicked Gohan's legs together, and his arms lower and a bit farther apart. He turned his body, and lifted his head higher.

"There, now that's how a good fighting stance is supposed to look." He said with a gruff voice.

"Mr. Piccolo?"

"What?"

"This really hurts. My arms feel like there going to give in," Piccolo smiled.

"I thought the woods would toughen you up a bit. Guess I was wrong. Every day when you're with me, you'll be in the prefect fighting stance for an hour till you get it right."

"Come on Piccolo, he just has to get use to it. But I guess that would make him better . . ." I trailed off, thinking of what would happen if the Saiyans destroyed the world. I quickly shook my head and smiled.

"I wanna see a spar!" I said quickly, sitting cross legged on the ground. I guess my face looked childish because I heard Piccolo mutter, "just like Goku." I decided to let that one slide because Goku is my twin brother, and I think the way he acts is just fine, even if he acts like a kid sometimes.

"Mindy, we first have to teach the brat something. Like how to properly fight, then we get to see how the brat spars." I nodded my head, he was right. If he fought sloppy he would most certainly lose against Piccolo.

"Ok, I want you to be in this fighting stance while I tell you the rules of fighting. Rule number one . . ." This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>It was night time, and Piccolo had just stopped talking.<p>

"Ok, ok, I think it's way over everyone's bedtime. I'll start a fire, and you two get comfortable." I said as I stretched out after sitting on the ground for hours. I felt even more sorry for Gohan as he had to stand in the perfect fighting stance for just as long.

"Fine," Piccolo grunted, and sat down on the ground. Gohan more like fell face first, with an audible groan.

"I can't feel anything!" Gohan whined.

"Get used to it kid, there is a lot more where that came from." Piccolo smiled evilly, and I felt super sorry for Gohan now. Oh how I remember the beginning years of my training. I left the two of them, and was instantly transported into the woods.

I grabbed a little bit of fire wood. It didn't seem too cold tonight, and I didn't think we would need too much of it. A few seconds later I was back with the boys. Gohan had already passed out and was snoring slightly.

"Cute little kid." I smiled sweetly at him, and then got the fire started.

"Yeah, freaking adorable." Piccolo mocked me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled softly, and then went back into meditation. With the small fire started, I curled up on the hard, cold ground, and tried going to sleep. I kept drifting in and out, and the reason why was because the wind kept blowing.

Cold bouts of wind would strike at my thin clothes, and every time that happened, I would shiver violently. After about three hours of doing that, I got up in a sitting position, and huffed in annoyance. I looked around the mountainous landscape, trying to find if there was a cave near.

"Why are you up so late Mindy?" Piccolo asked, scaring the life out of me. I jumped in surprise, and turned around to face him.

"Just a little bit nippy out here, don't you think?"

"My cape keeps me warm enough." I eyed his cape in envy. He cocked an eyebrow at me, noticing me staring at his cape. Without thinking, I went over by him, sat down, and wrapped his cape around me. It smelled of summer sun, and wild grass. I curled up into it more, loving the warmth it provided me.

"I hope you don't mind, but I am kinda cold." I looked up at him with my puppy dog eyes, knowing it usually worked on him.

"I guess not," He grunted, looking away kind of awkwardly. I cuddled up to him closer, and slowly put my head on his chest. Piccolo kept absolutely still, and didn't seem very comfortable.

"Am I bothering you?" Piccolo whipped his head back at me, and started blubbering.

"I, uh, No! I mean no, you're not bothering me." He blushed purple, which was the first time EVER that I had seen. I wanted to laugh at the sight, but held it in.

"Good, because you are quite comfortable." I nuzzled my face deeper into his chest, he was like a freaking space heater under here. I heard him sigh in contentment, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I felt a giddiness in my body that was foreign to me.

My body wanted to be somehow closer to Piccolo, but my mind was filled with this foreign feeling. I couldn't name it, but it was the nicest feeling ever. It even competed with the feeling I got when I was told I was stronger than Goku.

I smiled widely, and soon fell into a deep sleep with Piccolo by my side.

**AWW! Ain't that freaking adorable? Gohan is just so cute! I swear I always loved the realationship between Gohan and Piccolo! So freaking adorable! Mindy and Piccolo is gettin cozy. And for who don't know or haven't guess, this will be a MindyXPiccolo. If you feel offended by it or grossed out, then don't read it, cause that's how it's gonna be. Besides, you don't see many PiccoloXOc fics out there! Review please!**


	6. A Day At The Beach

**Aww, nobody review . . . :(. Chapter six people! Uhh, what else was I suppose to say? Oh yeah! I do not own DBZ nor does my sister.**

FIVE MONTHS LATER . . .  
>The black storm clouds were on the horizon. A hideous storm was brewing, but this wasn't any ordinary storm. Roshi and the rest of them were summoning the dragon.<p>

"They're going to bring Goku back to life soon." Piccolo said, standing beside me while looking at the clouds.

"That means the Saiyans are coming here sooner than expected." I said grimly, frowning at the clouds.

"Aren't the Saiyans supposed to come in a month, not now?" Gohan asked.

"Should, but it seems our visitors want to arrive early." Piccolo huffed at the sky, and turned to Gohan.

"Are you ready to face them? I need to know that you aren't going to run away when they arrive." Gohan looked at Piccolo sadly, and shook his head.

"I wont run away, the Earth needs me to stand and fight."

"Good answer kiddo, you are going to be a great fighter some day." I smiled down at Gohan. He had changed so much in the last five months. His muscles showed out more, and he had an air of confidence that looked weird for a five year old to be wearing. I looked back at the clouds and sighed.

"The only good thing about this is, is that Goku is coming back."

"I miss my daddy," Gohan said. I picked him up into a big hug.

"I know you do kid, I miss him too. It's like my other half is gone." I started to tear up, but shook it off. I wasn't the type to cry like this. The clouds lifted again, and it was back to a nice day outside.

"So since we have trained as hard as we could, how about taking a nice little swim?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah! I want to go swimming!" Gohan jumped up and down, then raced to the ocean.

"I guess I can't really say no in this matter." Piccolo reluctantly agreed, waiting for me to run off towards Gohan. We were at the ocean in fifteen minutes.

"Zap me up one of those bikinis like you did when you gave Gohan new clothes!" I yelled to Piccolo, and he looked embarrassed. With a wave of his hand I was zapped into a yellow polk-a-dot bikini. I squealed in delight, and gave Piccolo a hug.

"Thanks! This looks amazing on me, you sure do know what I look good in!" I joked, and ran into the water. I barely heard Piccolo's, "welcome."

"Cannon ball!" I screamed, and curled into myself before hitting the water. I made a huge splash, and giggled underwater.

"Hey Gohan, look at what I can do!" I yelled under the water. I swam around super fast, and spotted a gigantic fish. I smiled excitedly, and dashed towards the fish. The fish tried to swim away, but I caught him first. He squirmed under my hold, and it felt like the fish was tickling me. I laughed at the feeling, then shooted up to the surface.

"Look what I caught!" I screamed at the both of them, holding the fish above water with one hand. I got out of the water, and brought the fish with me.

"Guess what we are having for dinner tonight!" I said happily, shaking the fish up and down.

"That fish might throw up on you if you shake it anymore like that," Piccolo said, amusement clear on his face.

"Shut it green bean, fish can't throw up!" I shook the fish some more, and to my surprise, the fish threw up on my foot.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Gross!" I cried, dropping the fish on dry land, then jumping into the water to clean myself off. I heard Piccolo snort at me, and I angrily stalked towards him.

"You think something's funny green bean?" He continued laughing at me, not hearing me.

"Hey you with the pointy ears! I'm talking to you!" He took one look at me, and started laughing at me again.

"Oh so you think I'm funny, don't 'cha?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"H-Hi-Hil-" Piccolo tried to say in-between laughs. I rolled my eyes at him, then grabbed his cape. He stopped laughing, and tried to stop me from pulling him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but I didn't listen to him. We got to the water's edge, and I stopped for a second.

"Giving you what you deserve." I said, smiling victoriously when I threw his whole body into the ocean. I started laughing when he was in midair, pointing at him hysterically. Before I knew it, Piccolo had grabbed the tip of my finger, and had pulled me in with him. I sputtered under water, not having any advances on getting air.

Piccolo had a little grin on his face, knowing he had won. When I had calmed down, I looked at him angrily, crossing my arms over my chest.

His smile grew bigger, and he pulled me closer to him with his hand on my waist. That foreign feeling bubbled up again. That feeling was almost always there when I was around Piccolo, and now the feeling tripled.

Our bodies were close together, they almost linked like puzzle pieces. A strange look crossed Piccolo's face as we stared into each other's eyes. All joking was put aside to this weird new feeling that was inside us both. Our faces inched together slowly, and then we heard a bubbling sound near us.

Our little imaginative bubble broke as we both looked at Gohan, swimming around in circles, watching little fish pass him by. I shook my head, and headed back towards the surface. Piccolo joined me, and a few minutes later we were back on the shore.

I had noticed that it was night time. How long had we been at the beach? I looked at Piccolo for a second, then looked back at the ground.

"So can you cook the fish? I'm a little tired, so I'm going to call it a night. You and Gohan can have a little extra guy bonding time." I said emotionlessly, and flew off before Piccolo could reply. This whole Piccolo thing confused me. Why was he creating such unknown feelings in me?

I didn't like the unknown. I headed towards our camp, and with a heavy mind about Piccolo, Gohan, and the next day ahead of us, I fell to sleep.

**This chapter was orignally suppose to be longer but I decided to cut it off her at around a thousand words. The Orignal had almost 6000 words! So I thought this was a cute stopping point. Next Chapter they Fight the Saiyans! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Saiyans Are Here!

**Thank you Trunksgf96 for reviewing last chapter! Hmm well I have nothing more to say except that me and my sister do not own dbz and to . . . ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

In the morning I had woken up feeling extra cozy and warm. Then I noticed that Piccolo had thrown his cape over me. He must have given me his cape sometime during the night.

I almost smiled at what he did until I remembered what happened yesterday. That weird look that was on his face when he was staring at me had played over and over last night in my head.

The early morning light shined down upon me, and I heard the early morning critters noisily chatting.

"Morning aunt Mindy! Piccolo and I cooked breakfast!" Gohan had decided it was a good idea to get in my face, and almost scream the words at me. I shoved him aside, and got up.

"Don't wake me up like that kid, you might get hurt trying to do that," I said grouchily, wanting to go back to sleep. Gohan didn't let that faze him, he continued to jump up and down, and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! It's by the beach, you have to eat our breakfast!" He kept pulling at me, and I gave up. I grabbed him into my arms, and flew as fast as I could to the beach. Piccolo was still there, in everything except his cape.

"Oops, sorry I forgot to bring your cape. Thanks by the way." I told Piccolo, even though half my attention was on Gohan. He ran over to a big bowl, got a smaller one, and then put the contents of the big bowl into the little one. He rushed back over to me, and handed me the small bowl.

"Here's breakfast aunt Mindy!" I smiled tiredly at Gohan, and took a little sip of the soup. It tasted kind of off, and I tried my best not to make a face.

"What's in the soup Gohan?"

"Well, that fish you caught us last night, a little bit of seaweed, and there was actually some carrots around that I put in there. Do you like it aunt Mindy?" He gave me those puppy dog eyes that I did so well, and my heart broke a little. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Gohan, this is the most delicious breakfast I have ever had, thank you." I finished off the contents of the soup as fast as I could, trying not to throw up the entire time.

"We should get back to camp, I have no idea when the Saiyans are going to arrive, and I would like to be by the camp when they come." Piccolo nodded at me, surprisingly quite this morning.

* * *

><p>At 11:43 a.m. I felt two huge power levels arrive.<p>

"The Saiyans are here," I said to no one, and looked up at the sky. They would be coming anytime to this spot, and we had to be ready. I turned to Gohan.

"Gohan, remember what we taught you. Those guys are going to want to seriously hurt you, so watch out." Gohan nodded at me, his face serious. I felt the two power levels coming this way, and whatever fear I had of them before this time, had vanished. I wanted to fight these guys with all I had. I could do an all out war with them if I had to.

I felt another group coming from the opposite direction as the Saiyans. Krillin, Tein, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha landed near us.

"Wow Gohan I hardly recognize you! Look at how much you have grown!" Krillin said to Gohan, running off to greet him.

"Look at who has on their serious fighting face already, I haven't ever seen it like that before," Tien said to me, clasping one of my shoulders in greeting. I gave him a tight lip smile, and nodded to him once.

"Hi Tien, hi Yamcha, hi Krillin, hi Chiaotzu," I said with no happiness in my voice. Krillin and Yamcha nodded at me once, and went back to talking to Gohan. Tien and Chiaotzu went to go talk to Piccolo. I looked up in the sky and gasped.

The Saiyans were now above us, floating down. I stood rigid in front of them, and got into a fighting stance. Everyone else did the same. The short one stared at us.

"Looks like they were waiting for us, Nappa," he said, still staring at us. I stared at the man back, and I could tell that this might be a problem. He seemed strong, really strong.

"Yeah, those losers won't know what hit them!" The tall one, Nappa, said.

"Losers?" I scoffed, frowning.

"Your the ones who won't know what hit them." I said in a calm manner.

"That voice . . . Your Raditz's sister aren't you? But there was another one," the short one said. Piccolo took a step forward.

"That would be me," he said, his tone not changing from his low, tough guy voice.

"Ah, a Namekian! That would make sense, a Namekian does have higher power levels than normal. You know a certain few are picked out and would be able to do tricks. So you're the one who created the dragon balls aren't you?" The short one said, laughing. Piccolo stared at the Saiyan.

"Dragon balls? How could he know about the dragon balls?" Krillin asked, a little bit shaken, then Piccolo smirked.

"Thank you for telling me about my ancestry. But you're wrong about one thing. I didn't make the dragon balls. As you can see I'm more than a magician, I'm a warrior."

"Nappa, do we still have the Saiybamen?"

"Yes, prince Vegeta. Six actually." Nappa took something out of his pocket. It was a small brown bag, and vile with green goo.

"Hmm, and there is seven fighters. How about this, we have a little game. Each of you can fight our Saiybamen. One of you have to be left out, but that won't be a problem, now would it?" Vegeta asked.

"We don't have time for your games! Be a man and come at us all at once!" Piccolo screamed at both of the Saiyans.

"Whoa there Piccolo! Maybe fighting one on one wont be so bad." Krillin said, I nodded.

"Cue ball is right. Remember we just can't go all out on them. From what I sensed they're dang strong." Piccolo growled but said nothing. We huddled together to make a game plan.

"Mindy, I think you should stay back while we fight." Tien said. My face grew red with anger.

"OH HELL NO! There is no way in HELL I'm staying back! Why can't we just have the weakest link stay back?" My eyes darted to Krillin.

"Hey! I am not weak! Well . . . the weakest link anyway." He said, shuffling his feet.

"You keep telling your self that," I sang out.

"This no time for playing around! We need all the help we can get, and if that means the short one has to fight, then short one has to fight!" Piccolo screamed. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Sorry cue ball." I muttered.

"I think you apologized with an insult." Yamcha said, holding back a laugh. My tail moved around in aggravation.

"Does it matter right now?" I asked, holding back all my anger. All eyes darted to Gohan.

"Gohan, I want you to stay right here while we fight. Ok?" I said. Gohan looked up at me.

"But I want to fight! I've been training for a year for this!" He whined. I placed a hand on his head, and ruffled his hair.

"I know you did, but right now I'm worried about your safety. Plus Goku would kill me if he ever found out I let his son die." Gohan frowned, but did not argue. We all turned to the Saiyans, and the big one was placing holes in the ground. Then six green things came out of the ground.

"Gross! They're disgusting, at least they're shorter than me." Krillin said looking at them.

"Yeah they're like mini Piccolo's." Yamcha said, a little scared.

"Except they don't have the antennas, and way too green to be Piccolo." I said, a smirk coming on my face.

"They don't look anything like me!" Piccolo yelled.

"You know it's quite funny. You guys are having a childish argument when your all about to be destroyed. Amusing." Vegeta said, smirking.

"Who said we're all going to be destroyed? Actually, I think you guys are the ones that are going to be destroyed!" Tien yelled, and Nappa laughed.

"You, destroy us? Do you know who your talkin' to three eyes? We're Saiyans! The most powerful warriors in the universe!"

"Nappa! Let the weaklings have their laugh. It is their last day to live."

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" I screamed, and I heard Piccolo chuckle very softly. I wanted to ask what was funny but we were about to fight, jokes can be later.

"I'm fighting first Mindy. I've been wanting to get a crack at them." Tien said, stepping forward.

"Give it your all." Vegeta told to one of the green things. A Saiybamen stepped forward. The green thing charged at Tien, who blocked the attack. The green thing threw punches, but Tien dodged them all. With one swift kick he threw the Saiybamen to the ground. It jumped back up to kick Tien, but got punched in the chest.

Then it grabbed his back, but Tien elbowed it in the face. I was amazed at how strong Tien had gotten this past year, not as strong as me of course, but a big improvement. The next thing I saw was Tien throwing the Saiybamen on the ground. Tien floated down, and spat on the ground.

"That was easy," he said, and walked back to us. Gohan gave him a high five, and I couldn't help but do the same. Nappa's mouth dropped.

"But . . .that's impossible! Those Saiybamen are at least twelve hundred each!"

"Then that means the three eyes man is stronger than Raditz."

"But . . ."

"It's just a simple miscalculation." Vegeta finished. I saw him smirking again, it was quite creepy. My spine shivered, so I turned back to my little group.

"So I guess it's my turn." Krillin said, stepping infront of the group.

"No way, I'm fighting." Yamcha said taking a step forward, pushing Krillin behind him.

"But I'm just as strong as you, what difference does it makes?"

"If something happens to you, you can't be wished back with the dragon balls. At least we know if I die, I'll be able to come back." Krillin frowned, but nodded. I turned to Gohan. I saw that he was watching every little detail about the fights, I thought it was quite cute.

"Hey Gohan, how do you like the show?" I asked him. He jumped a little bit, and looked at me. He smiled widely.

"It's pretty cool. I wish I could fight though." His face turned into a frown.

"Don't worry kiddo, you'll get your chance." I said to him, petting his hair. I turned around to see Vegeta blowing up the Saiybamen that just lost. My eyes widened with shock.

If that's what he does to his allies, I don't want to know what he does to his enemies.

"Why did you do that for?" Nappa asked Vegeta.

"I simply told him to give it his all. He underestimated his opponent, and look where that got him." I grimaced at the man's reply. I shook my head, it's a pity he's so . . . evil. He could have made a good sparing partner if he wasn't evil.

What the? He's trying to destroy the world! If you want to spar with the evil man this is the only time your going to do it. This life or death you know! My head screamed at me. I sighed and closed my eyes. After a minute I opened them to see Yamcha and the Saiybamen fighting. They were fast, and equal.

"I can't see them!" Gohan whined.

"Sense them with your energy. Remember how I taught you?" Piccolo grunted out. Gohan nodded, and then I saw his eyes darting with the movement.

"I see them!" He said with a smile. I smiled at him, and looked at the fight.

"Come on Yamcha." I whispered. Yamcha elbowed him in the face then did a ka-ma-ha-ma-ha. I stood up and cheered. Yamcha had beat the thing like Tien did! Wow, I wondered what training they went through.

"I'm going to do my friends a favor and defeat the rest of them." I growled at Yamcha's comment.

"Oh no you aren't! I've been training my butt off for a year! There is no way your not going to let me fight!" I screamed, Yamcha stared at me. He flashed me a smile.

"Watch me." He said, then the Saiybamen jumped back up off the ground.

"Yamcha watch out!" I screamed. Yamcha turned around quickly to have the thing hug him. Yamcha tried to struggle free, but then the thing started to glow.

"Try to break free Yamcha!" Tien screamed.

"I can't!" Then BOOM! We all stared at the crater. There laid Yamcha's motionless body.

"The thing bl-blew its self up." Piccolo stuttered out. He was as shocked as the rest of us.

" I don't want to see a draw!" Nappa yelled. Krillin ran up to Yamcha and placed an ear on his heart. My own heart fell to see the look on his face.

"Is he . . . ?" Gohan asked. I grabbed Gohan's hand, squeezing it. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

_Yamcha?_

Yamcha was one of my friends, I still remembered the first day we met in the desert. Oh man, what is Bulma gonna say? I don't think I could handle her tears, it just might make me cry myself.

"Come on! Let gets to the next match!" Nappa yelled.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! YOU HAVE THAT ANNOYING VOICE! I SWEAR IF I HEAR IT ONE MORE TIME I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT! OUR FRIEND JUST DIED AND YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART FOR IT?"I screamed, clearly annoyed with his remarks. Nappa didn't say anything, he just stared at me.

"Nappa, give them a minute to clear this trash out." Vegeta said. That's when Krillin became mad.

"Trash? Yamcha was more than trash! He was a great warrior! I will avenge him!" Krillin flew up in the air and threw pink disks at the Saiybamen. All of them blew up except for one, Krillin also threw a strong Ki blast at the Saiyans.

Smoke filled the air, and Gohan and I started coughing. My hand was still tightly holding Gohan's, maybe it was because I didn't want to lose him. I could see, but smoke was still in the air.

"Nice going cue ball." I said, with a small sad smile. Krillin returned the sad one with another sad smile.

"I think we should blow up the last one." Piccolo said. I nodded, and finally let Gohan's hand go. I walked away from him looking around for the last Saiybamen. Then I heard a small scream. I turned around to see the Saiybamen jump at Gohan, but before it could touch him, Piccolo grabbed it's forearm.

"Bye," he muttered and threw it in the air. A blast came from his mouth, and blew the thing into ashes. I ran up to Piccolo and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks for saving Gohan." I whispered into his ear when I was letting go. He slightly blushed purple, and I blushed a bit too when I saw everyone looking at us. Then we all gasped to see the Saiyans still standing.

"Is that all you got? Pathetic." Vegeta said.

"Are we done with the warm up yet?" Nappa asked mockingly.

I growled and pushed my self away from Piccolo.

"Nappa, you can have your fun with them. Just don't touch Barlona, or her Namekian mate."

_Mate?_

What did he mean mate? I was too shocked to answer, and I could see Piccolo getting super uncomfortable.

"Ok, prince Vegeta. I guess I'll start with you baldy!" Nappa charged, hitting Krillin the stomach.

"Leave him alone!" Tien yelled, kicking the Saiyan in the stomach. It didn't affect him, and he quickly turned around to meet his and Tien arms coming together. Tien screamed in pain, I screamed in horror, Gohan screamed at the sight, and Piccolo just stared in shock. The freaking Saiyan just cut his arm off with out even trying!

What was up with these dudes? Nappa played around with Tien for a second before getting bored.

"Man, I thought you'd be more fun. But all I am doing is dragging you around like a rag doll." Nappa flew into the air, about to do a Ki attack. My eyes went wide to see Chiaotzu fly behind Nappa.

"Nappa I would look behind you." Vegeta said calmly. Nappa was confused until Chiaotzu was on his back.

"No . . ." Tien stared into shock. Oh how much this has to hurt for him.

"Aunt Mindy, what's happening?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know Gohan, I don't know." Chiaotzu started to glow then BOOM! I took a step back.

"He blew him self up!" I said, Gohan grabbed my leg.

"That was unbelievable, at least it got the job done." Piccolo said. I looked sadly at the sky.

"Chiaotzu . . ." I said quietly and heard Krillin mumble, "Goku, we need you. Where are you!" I felt like asking the exact same question.

Then Nappa hit Tien, and then blasted him.

"Tien!" Krillin screamed.

"NO! Goku, where are you! We need you!" I screamed out, tears coming to my eyes. I looked dangerously at Nappa.

"I will not let someone else die! I will take action! Nappa beware, I'm after you!" Nappa smirked, and we charged at each other.

"Nappa stop! Let me ask them a question." I was still charging. I didn't care what the short one wanted, I was going to kill Nappa if it was the last thing I did. I punched him in the face. Nappa grabbed my wrist and I started to dangle.

He punched my stomach as hard as he could. I started coughing, then I brought my feet up and kicked him in the chin.

"Control her at once before I kill you all!" Vegeta screamed. Nappa grabbed my shoulders and head butted my forehead. I felt light headed, but then kneed him in the groin. He bent forward, and his face looked sour.

I brought my foot up, and kicked him to the ground. Nappa was about to fight me back until Vegeta screamed.

"Nappa stop at once!" Nappa did what he was told and stood still, but he was glaring daggers at me. I smirked and charged at him again, but I felt an arm around my waist holding me back. I saw that the arm was green. I let out a growl, and screamed.

"Let go of me Piccolo! I'm going to kill that bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" I struggled, but stopped, and calmed my self down. We both floated down wards, Piccolo still holding my waist. I saw Vegeta smirked.

"It's a pity really. You two haven't even mated yet and are going to die. But oh well. That doesn't matter. My question is, is this Goku, Kakarot?"

"Don't call him that! He doesn't go by that any more." Krillin screamed, and Vegeta laughed.

"Your putting your life in Kakarot's hand? May I ask where he is?"

"My daddy should be here any moment!" Gohan yelled balling his fists up. Vegeta smiled.

"I'll give you three hours. If Kakarot doesn't come, I'll kill you all. And if he does, then this should get interesting." I eyed the short one and decided he was telling the truth.

"Three hours? But why wait so long when we can pummel them into the ground now?" Nappa asked.

"It would be better to see Kakarot's face when he sees his friend's and family's blood and gore all over the ground." My eyes went wide.

"They're so sick." I mumbled out.

"Now I get it. You know prince Vegeta, that's a great plan!" Nappa said sitting down. Krillin walked up to me.

"So what now?"

"We wait, I guess."

"Can't we just leave and fight another day?"

"Don't you get it? There won't be another day! This is the last one!" Piccolo yelled. I sighed and grabbed Gohan's hand. I pushed him towards me and gave him a hug.

I laid my head on his head and cried quietly.

After ten minutes I dried my tears.

"We have two hours and fifty minutes. What do you want to do?" I asked them.

"We could train!" Gohan said.

"No, your a waste of our time." Piccolo said, I frowned.

"Not true! Gohan hadn't even gotten a chance to fight yet!"

"He could have always joined!"

"Oh, so your saying I'm a waste of time too?"

"No, you're already trained and know when to enter a battle and when not to. The kid is nothing." Gohan had a sad face on and started walking away.

"You don't have to be mean to the kid. He's been trying his best to help out. What do you except? Super man out of no where?" Piccolo looked confused.

"Never mind." I said.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Nappa asked sending a Ki blast at Gohan. He jumped back, and frowned at Nappa.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"Oh no your not!"

"You know, you're a big bully! And you're smelly too!" Nappa had a face on that looked hurt.

"I do not smell! You try being in a space pod for a year!" Vegeta laughed again.

"He's got you there Nappa!" Gohan kicked Nappa on the face when he charged at him. I dragged Gohan back to me.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked him.

"Mr. Piccolo said it himself. I'm a waste of time."

"No you're not. Don't listen to him." I kissed him on the forehead and brought him back to Piccolo.

"So we wait?" Krillin asked.

"Yes shorty, we wait."

THREE HOURS LATER . . .  
>"Times up. Looks like Kakarot isn't here." Vegeta said, and Nappa smiled.<p>

"I guess he was just a wuss."

"My daddy isn't a wuss!" Gohan screamed.

"Nappa finish them off."

"What about the green one?"

"I think we can find the dragon balls on the green one's home planet next on our list to the places to take over." Vegeta said with a smirk, Nappa smiled like a little kid in a candy store.

"I'll guess I'll start with you brat!" A yellow beam came straight at Gohan. He was frozen in fear at his place. I couldn't move, my heart pounded against my chest, then I saw Piccolo get in front of it. The blast hit Piccolo full on, not leaving any hope for escape.

"Piccolo!" I screamed, running to him. He was on the ground, coughing up blood. I grabbed his hand.

"Piccolo?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"Mindy?" He gripped my hand harder.

"I know why you did it, but it was stupid, but also thank you." I chuckled humorlessly, and started shaking uncontrollably.

"I couldn't let the kid die. I told him I would look out for him." He coughed out, looking weaker.

"I know that. You're so brave. The thing is, I need you Piccolo, you can't die on me." I bowed my head in defeat. With shaky hands he lifted my chin back up. I looked at him with the most saddest face ever.

"Be strong Mindy, and you know I need you too. Life hasn't felt so lonely in this past year." A mask of pain crossed his face. Suddenly Gohan ran up to Piccolo, and hugged him around the neck.

"Please don't die Mr. Piccolo! Please don't die!"

"Sorry kid, wish me back though," Piccolo started breathing heavier, "Gohan, you're one of the few people who actually befriended me. I know I was tough on you, but I knew you could take it. Thank you for being my friend. You and Mindy need to defeat the Saiyans for me. Good luck." Gohan stepped back, and nodded at whatever Piccolo was saying to him.

"We will Piccolo, I'll bring you back." I said through my tears. I leaned forward, and lightly placed a kiss on Piccolo's lips. With a faint smile Piccolo's body disappeared.

"Piccolo. PICCOLO!" I screamed, and as fast as lighting, I punched Nappa in the face as hard as I could. He howled out of pain, and where his nose should have been was a small crater.

"Y-you broke my face!" He screamed, not daring to touch it.

"You killed Piccolo! You dirty ape! You will PAY!" I kneed him in the stomach, punched him across the face, then I wrapped my arms around his neck, and started choking him. I placed my hand on his chin then in one move, and as hard as I could, I broke his neck. I kicked his lifeless body out of the way. I turned to Vegeta, who was strangely smiling.

"You're next Veggie head." I said, and threw a blast at him. He deflected it, and charged at me. I blocked his first attack, but he got a hit on my stomach. He kept punching my stomach, then I bit his arm.

"Ow! Barlona, you will pay for this!" He yelled taking a step back. We both flew into the air. I sent a flying kick his way, but he grabbed my leg and threw me.

"Tiger claw!" I yelled. Three marks went deeply into his chest. He stared at his chest in shock, so I took this as my advantage. I punched him in the face, then I punched him again. He grabbed my arm and twisted it. I screamed out in pain, I think he just broke my arm! He took a few steps back.

"What's wrong traitor, ape got your arm?"

"Yes, and he's short, and ugly, and has one large widows peak." He placed a hand at his widows peak and growled.

"You will pay for that!" He started throwing Ki balls at me. I used the Bubble shield, closing my eyes. Huge mistake. Vegeta had grabbed me from behind. I struggled against him, then I elbowed him in the stomach.

I quickly turned my shoulder, and punched him in the face, then I turned again, and elbowed him in the jaw. He flew back and hit a rock. He spit blood on the ground.

He flew to me, and punched me to the ground. I landed face first. He grabbed my hair, and started pounding my face into a rock. I screamed out in pain. Then he threw me on the ground.

"Aunt Mindy!" Gohan yelled. I saw Krillin stare in shock. Vegeta walked up to me, and placed a foot on my knee. I heard a loud crushing sound. I screamed as loud as I could. Tears were coming up. The pain! He crushed my freaking knee! He kept kicking my ribs. Oh the pain! I screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

I turned my head to Gohan and Krillin. My vision was starting to get blurry. Then I saw Krillin do something. He placed two fingers on his forehead. My eyes went wide. He smiled and nodded. I mouthed, "thank you."

I put two fingers on my forehead, after a small wave to Gohan, and thought of the place where Goku had been this past year. I felt wind fly past me, and I didn't feel anyone kicking me anymore. I sighed in relief and blacked out.

**See! Story line kinda changed. Anyways, Piccolo died! Aww! But at least Mindy and Piccolo kissed . . . So I bet you are wondering what Mindy did.**

***Whispers* I can't tell you! Review please! Tell us what you liked about this chapter!**


	8. King Kai's place

**Chaoter eight! Thank you Trunksgf96 for reviewing last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ because if I did, Piccolo would have a family of himself. Ok that'll would be my sister wishes haha! Enjoy this story!**

I woke up to someone patting me on the cheek.

"Mindy, wake up! Mindy, wake up!" The person kept saying over and over again. I uselessly tried to push their arm away, but I was too weak and tired.

"Let me . . . sleep." I mumbled.

"You have to wake up. I need to see if you're still all right," the voice said. I sleepily opened my eyes, and saw a big blue frog in my face.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, trying to struggle away from the thing. It held me down, and tried to talk to me.

"Mindy! It's me, King Kai! Stop struggling!" I stopped immediately. How did I get to King Kai's?

"How did I get here?" I asked, while putting a hand to my head. My whole body felt sore.

"You used instant transmission to get out of the fight before you died. Luckily Goku arrived right after you teleported. He saw what Vegeta did, and wow was that guy angry!" He chuckled as I assumed he was remembering the fight.

"So, did we win or not?"

"Goku is in the hospital right now, but yes, we won." The smile on his face was infectious. I was about to jump up and down, until when I tried I gasped out in pain.

"Is Goku going to be all right? I need to go see him." I stuttered out through the pain.

"Goku will be fine. He is one tough cookie. And you can't see him yet, you still need to heal just like him," King Kai huffed, and I sighed in frustration.

"How bad are my injuries?" I asked, hopeful I wouldn't have to stay in a bed for long.

"A broken arm, shattered knee cap, three broken ribs, and bruises that cover almost all of your body," I winced at how bad the results were.

"How long will I have to stay in bed?"

"Only for about two weeks. You Saiyans heal fast. Plus, you're in one of the best hospitals in the whole entire Northern part of the universe!" He chuckled, and I looked at him strangely. So this was the ultimate master of Martial Arts?

"I can't stay in bed for two weeks! My friends and family need me!" I tried to get up again, but King Kai pushed me down.

"How about this? If you stay in bed for two weeks, I will train you. How does that sound?" I still frowned, but nodded my head.

"Alright King Kai, but I wont be the easiest patient you've ever had. I hate staying in bed." I tried to cross my arms, but then I saw one of them was wrapped in a cast.

"Your brother is doing the same thing!" King Kai gave a whole belly laughter, and then wiped his eyes after he was done.

"I wish I could see him," I sighed longfully.

"I can always show him to you. And you can talk to him." My eyes became huge. Get to talk to Goku? Heck's yes! I nodded my head frantically.

"Ok, now all you have to do is put your hand on my back, and think of Goku." I did what he said, and a moment later, an image of Goku in the hospital clouded my mind. He had his eyes opened, and was talking to Gohan.

"Hey Goku! It's me, Mindy!" I yelled mentally, trying to get his attention. Everyone in the room froze, and Chichi was freaking out.

"H-how is that Mindy?" She asked, and her voice shook with fear.

"Aunt Mindy!" Gohan cried.

"Hi Mindy! Are you at King Kai's place now?" Goku asked. I nodded my head, but then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, and I'm in the same predicament you're in. In a hospital bed, yuck." We both laughed at the same time.

"Aunt Mindy, how did you escape from that Vegeta person?" Gohan asked, looking around the room trying to see me.

"Krillin reminded me that I could use instant transmission to get out of there. Though, I should have used that on all of us at the very beginning, when things were already getting out of control. I'm so sorry." I bowed my head in shame. So many could have been saved if I had just thought it through.

"Instant transmission, what's that?" Goku asked me.

"It's where you can teleport anywhere where there is a life source. I found it in one of Kami's old scrolls."

"Piccolo . . ." Gohan whispered. An even greater pain crossed through me. I needed to see Piccolo.

"King Kai, where are the others and Piccolo?" I asked, voice shaking to near hysteria.

"They're on their way now. They will be here in a month actually." I wanted to jump for joy. I was going to see Piccolo in a month.

"Hey guys, everyone else is on their way to King Kai's! You don't have to worry about them too much!" Everyone cheered. Then King Kai interrupted us.

"Mindy, it's time to say good-bye. You need your rest, and so does Goku." I nodded my head at him, then looked back at the rest of the group on Earth.

"I have to go guys. I miss you all. Good luck trying to find new dragon balls. I will help as soon as I can. Bye now!" The connection was cut off. I felt instantly alone. How was I going to survive laying down in a bed for two weeks? I would rather take on a dozen Vegeta's then do this.

"Mindy, go back to sleep. We still have a long ways to go," King Kai said. He was more right then ever.

** ONE MONTH LATER . . .**

"Come back here you little grasshopper man!" I yelled to Gregory. The little guy laughed, and zoomed ahead.

"Oh no you don't! I will catch you, you little green guy!" I was running at Gregory at full speed, and I didn't even notice the shadowy figure until I almost ran past it. The figure was leaning against the tree, with his arms crossed, and one leg was on the tree.

I knew that position. I had seen the same guy stand like that a thousand times. I stopped completely, not sure what was happening. My mind started working again, and I realized who it was.

"PICCOLO!" I screamed, running towards him as fast as I could. I jumped on him, and gave him a huge hug. Unfortunately, Piccolo didn't seem prepared for my outburst, because we fell on the ground. I laughed, and hugged him closer to me.

"You're choking me Mindy," Piccolo stuttered out breathless. I instantly let go, and when I was about to get up, accidentally hit Gregory with the hammer.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" He whined. I gasped in surprise, then started jumping up and down.

"I hit Gregory, I hit Gregory!" I laughed, taking Piccolo's hand as I pranced around. "Who's Gregory?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around to see Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu talking to King Kai.

"Hi guys! Haven't seen you guys in forever! And Gregory was the last obstacle before I could train directly under King Kai."

"Still the same as always. Always looking for a fight," Tien said, and I nodded towards him seriously. Fighting was my life.

"I'm not the only one looking for a fight. We are both at the same place, are we not?" I asked, and Piccolo chuckled softly.

"How did you get here before us? And where is your halo?" Yamcha asked. I touched the air around me where a halo should have been.

"I'm not dead. Right before I did though, I used instant transmission before it could happen. The bad part is when I got here, I was in bed for two weeks, then I got to start training. I got here a whole month before you guys." I bowed my head in shame when I remembered I could have saved them all.

"You're telling me that you could have used that teleporting thing anytime you wanted? Why didn't you save us?" Of course Yamcha would be the one to voice out my shame.

"I'm sorry, I forgot-"

"You forgot! How could you forget somethi-"

"Enough Yamcha. Leave Mindy alone. Besides you would have been mad if she used it on you." Piccolo butted in, and I smiled in thanks. I would still always have that shame though on my shoulders.

"I'm glad to see you were able to hit Gregory, Mindy! Now you can train directly under me," King Kai said, breaking the tension. I smiled a little, but still upset about everything.

"Now for the rest of you, before I train you, you need to make me laugh." All four of their faces were priceless. I remembered when King Kai made me do the same thing. Yamcha smirked, to tell you the truth he was funny, even though at times he could still be a jerk.

"Yo mama cooks so bad, your family prays AFTER they eat." King Kai threw into a fit of giggles, and I did the same. Piccolo didn't see it as funny, so his face stayed the same. The same with Tien, and Chiaotzu thought it was just plain mean. Chiaotzu put a finger on his chin, thinking of a joke.

"Um . . . How many blondes does it take a change a light bulb?"

"How many?" King Kai asked.

"Zero, because they couldn't even find it in the first place." King Kai laughed, a lot more than he did on Yamcha's joke. I threw into more fits of giggles. Tien looked very nervous.

"He isn't very funny." Chiaotzu whispered into my ear. I nodded in understandment. I had trouble making a joke up too, but surprisingly it was super funny. He said that I was a natural just like Goku. I smiled at the thought, _Just like Goku._

"What do you get when you cross a poodle and a chicken?"

"What?"

"A poodken!" Tien yelled. King Kai didn't laugh, he just had a stern look on his face.

"I heard that ton of times. New joke." Tien scratched the top of his head. Yamcha started to mouth something behind King Kai.

"Huh, Um . . . You can tune a piano, but you can't tune a fish!" He yelled into King Kai's face. King Kai burst out laughing.

"Ok, Ok, that was funny!" He wiped a tear from his eye. King Kai turned to Piccolo.

"I'm not here to make the fat man jolly. I'm here to train."

"Well you can't train unless you tell me a joke. Plus, I'm not that fat! I lost a few pounds over the month."

"A few? Looks like you gained more than you lost." King Kai's face turned red with anger.

"Piccolo . . ." I trailed off, then King Kai started laughing.

"You are excepted Piccolo," King Kai said, then looked at the rest of the group.

"Ok. Now I want you to chase Bubbles."

"Whose Bubbles?" Tien asked, everyone's faces asked the same question. King Kai pointed to Bubbles who was eating a banana.

"We have to chase a monkey?" Yamcha asked, his eye brow raised quizzically.

"Don't underestimate him, he's fast! It took me two weeks, and apparently it took Goku three weeks to catch him." I said, looking at Bubbles then back at the guys.

"I'm not chasing a monkey around," Piccolo said, sitting down to mediate. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Fine, you can chase me."

"Aren't you just a bigger type of monkey?" He asked, looking at me with a bemused smile.

"So? It would help you pass, would it not? But I have to warn you, I am ten times faster than Bubbles."

"Fine, I'll do it. Only because I want to settle a score with you for chickening out death." He smirked.

"I did better than you! At least I defeated Nappa! Unlike you, you got killed by him." Tien raised an eye brow.

"Mindy, you so got to tell us the full story when we get the chance. Piccolo said that he just died and that was the end of it." Tien said, about to ramble.

"Sorry but if Piccolo doesn't want you to know, then I can't tell you. Now you better catch that monkey! You too Piccolo!" I said, running away from him. Piccolo took a few steps forward, but it looked like it was difficult for him.

"Why am I so slow?" Piccolo asked me.

"The gravity here is ten times stronger than Earth's. Good luck because I'm already used to it!" I said, running off as Piccolo tried to run at me.

"Hey! I'm going to be ninety by the time you catch me!" I yelled over to Piccolo, and he seemed to get more angry. His run became a little faster, but not fast enough. This went on for a while. The others still weren't able to catch Bubbles, and Piccolo still couldn't catch me.

"Forget this! This is stupid, I'm not going to waste my time chasing after you," Piccolo said, as he went to go meditate by a tree. I was not going to have that. Piccolo needed to go through this exercise. I climbed up the same tree, and hung upside down right infront of his face.

"Come on green bean, you need to catch me," I said sweetly to him. He grunted at me, and shook his head. I heard the others as they had just caught Bubbles. I looked over at them, and saw how happy all of them were. Before I knew it, Piccolo had grabbed my cheeks, and turned me to face him.

"I caught you, now what do I do?" I glared at him angrily, then an idea hit me. My glare went away as I smiled at him sweetly.

"You have to give me a kiss now!" He looked confused for a moment, then he seemed to get the idea. He blushed profusely, and looked around the place.

"Mindy, I don't know how-" I pressed a finger to his lips, halting his words. I leaned forward, and Piccolo did the same. Our lips touched briefly before King Kai interrupted us.

"Piccolo! You caught Mindy! Good job! Now you can try and hit Gregory!" Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu looked at Piccolo and I weirdly. I could see they were shocked beyond belief. I blushed extremely, then dropped down gracefully to the ground.

"Now Mindy, you need to start your training with me. I want you to be at your strongest before you leave." I nodded my head solemnly. I left Piccolo and the rest of them to continue their own training.

**Did y'all like it? Just ain't Mindy and Piccolo the cutest thing ever! Hahaha, REVIEW!**


	9. Planet Namek

**Chapter nine! Sorry for not updating in forever! We had a lot of plans, like one, yesterday was my birthday, so here's a birthday present from me to you guys! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own DBZ**

"Congratulations Mindy! You have just mastered the Kio Ken and the spirit bomb!" King Kai said to me, and I jumped for joy. I ran to Piccolo, and gave him a huge hug.

"I did it, I did it!" I screamed into his ear. He chuckled at my antics, and put me down on the ground. Suddenly King Kai had the most serious face I had ever seen on him. His antennas were swirling around, almost like trying to catch a signal.

"Goku is about to face off with Ginyu. This is not good at all!" I cocked my head to the side.

"Who is Ginyu?" I asked.

"He is the leader of the secret force that is controlled by Frieza. He is super powerful, I don't know how Goku is going to fare against him." He shook his head in despair.

"NO! Goku can't lose against him! What if I go down there and help him?" Piccolo grabbed me by the waist, and stared me right in the eyes.

"You're not really planning on going out there by yourself, are you?" He asked. I nodded my head at him.

"I have to, my twin brother needs me. I can't stay here forever in other world, I'm not even dead yet!" I crossed my arms over my chest, and gave Piccolo a hard stare back. His grip tightened around my waist, and a look of determination crossed his face.

"I can't let you go without me. I need to protect you," His sentiment was sweet, but that wasn't going to stop me.

"You can't always protect me Piccolo, there are things bigger than us that need to be done. If I don't go help my brother, the whole universe could be in danger. I'm sorry, but I have to go." He growled menacingly at me, and let go of me like he had touched something hot.

"Fine. Go then. Don't expect me to help you when you're in danger." He turned his back on me, and my eyes started to water. I took a shaky breath and answered him.

"If that's how it has to be. But remember Piccolo, I still love you," I said, and before he could answer, I used instant transmission to where Goku was located at. I appeared behind a rock, and I looked above to see Goku staring at this purple guy. Right behind the purple guy with horns was an orange guy with white hair. The purple guy laughed.

"Sad to think Vegeta left you to die." The purple guy laughed again. Goku frowned.

"Vegeta . . ." He mumbled. I gritted my teeth. What was going on here? I stepped out from behind the rock. The purple guy stared at me, and so did the orange one. Goku's back was facing me.

"What are you guys staring at!" He yelled, and he quickly turned around. Goku's mouth dropped when he saw me. My eyes teared up to see Goku. I ran to him, opening my arms.

"GOKU!" I screamed, overjoyed to finally to see him again. I hugged him while he spinned me around in circles.

"Whose the girl?" The purple one asked, raising an eyebrow. I unhooked myself from Goku and smiled.

"I'm his sister. And you are?" I asked staring him up and down.

"Ginyu. Captain Ginyu. This is my partner, Jeice." I bared my teeth at the two.

"So, your the ones who were about to fight my brother! Well, you're going to have to fight me too!" I yelled getting into a fighting stance. Goku's face turned serious again, and he too got into a fighting stance.

"Jeice, fight the girl. I'll take care of the boy." Jeice nodded his head and got in front of me. He pushed a finger to a button on a device by his ear. The same things the Saiyans had when they came to Earth. He smirked, and shook his head.

"Your as weak as dirt. Fifteen thousand! How pathetic." I growled then smiled. Ginyu hit him behind the head.

"Idiot! She's probably surpressing her power just like her brother. Why do you think he won so easily? You depend on your scouter too much." Scouter, so that's what that thing is called.

"Ready to fight, orange pop?"

"Orange pop? Why I otta!" He tried to land a punch on me, but I moved my head slowly out of the way. He stared at me utterly in shock. I grabbed his arm, and threw him on the ground.

"Oops, was I a little too fast for you, orange pop?" He growled, and got up again. I roared and charged at him. I punched him in the stomach, then in the face. He kicked me in the ribs, then grabbed my arm, and soon had a hold on me.

He tried to choke me but I elbowed him in the stomach, and kicked his knee. I kneed him in the chin and sent a small Ki blast at him. He dodged it, and kicked my face. We started to get into a rhythm. Punch, dodge, kick, punch, and a few Ki blasts.

I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach, which sent him flying to the ground.

"Ka-ma-ha-ma-HA!" I screamed, and a blue blast came out of my fingers. He stared at the blast in shock. Then it hit him, and then a big BOOM came. I floated down to see Jeice laying there dead. I sighed then smiled.

"Easy. Too bad he had to lose his life." I sat on a rock and stared at Goku's fight. He had beaten Ginyu up pretty badly. He even showed Ginyu the Kaio Ken, after that Ginyu freaked out. Too bad I didn't get to use my Kaio Ken. Now that would have been a fight.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Please Goku, win. I opened my eyes to see Ginyu scream, "change now!" That didn't sound good. Ginyu had a hole in his chest already, shouldn't he be down? All of a sudden, Goku started to laugh evilly. Ginyu floated down wards, clutching his chest.

"What have you done to me!" He screamed in a very Goku like manner.

_What the? What's going on?_

"Hahaha! We switched bodies! You got a power level higher than two hundred thousand! Now, no one will be able to stand against me! See ya!"

"Get back here with my brothers body!" I yelled about to chase him.

"Mindy," Goku croaked out. I stared at the Ginyu body. I ran to it, and placed a hand it's back.

"Goku, don't worry, we'll get your body back." I grabbed him, and flew off. To tell you the truth he was quiet heavy. We sent sort of slow, since he weighed a lot of pounds. I can't believe that goon took my brother's body.

We saw a huge space ship, where Ginyu was talking to Gohan and Krillin. I heard Gohan say, "that isn't my daddy! I know it for a fact!"

"Then how come it has the body of Goku? It has to be him!" I growled, and shook my head.

"Clue less cue ball." I muttered, I heard Goku chuckled quietly. We landed on top of a rock. Krillin looked at me in shock.

"Aunt Mindy!" Gohan yelled then he spotted the body I was holding. He took a step back.

"Why do you have Ginyu's body?" Krillin asked.

"No hi, no nothing? Just 'why do you have Ginyu's body?'. I see how it is." I smiled, remembering the first time I met Gohan, Krillin said the exact same thing to me.

"Well Ginyu is the bad guy." Krillin said.

"For your information, this is Goku, cue ball." Gohan's eyes went wide.

"How can that be my Daddy?"

"The purple freak switched bodies with Goku." I said, glaring at Ginyu, who was still in Goku's body. Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta looked at the Goku look a like also.

"Drats! You stupid little girl! I will make you pay for this!" Ginyu came at me with full force, and I had barely enough time to put Goku on the ground. Ginyu punched me in the face, and sent me flying. I landed on a rock, which exploded on impact. I stood up quickly, not having that faze me.

"Come on Ginyu! My grandma can hit harder than that! I thought Goku had more power inside of him!" I taunted Ginyu. He growled viciously, and charged at me again. I dodged his punches, then kicked him in the gut. He clutched his stomach for a moment. He shook it off, and sent huge Ki blasts my way.

I used the bubble shield, and charged at him. Ginyu tried to block me off, but I blasted right through him.

"Tiger claw!" I screamed. The cat like scratches were embedded into his face.

"Why you little twerp! I just got this body, I don't need you screwing it up!" We both flew at each other, sending punches and kicks at one another. His hits didn't even touch me, as all of mine made contact.

"That's it! Time to power up baby!" Ginyu stood in midair, and a yellow glow encompassed his body. I felt his power level spike up. Yikes! Ginyu was starting to get used to Goku's body! I started powering up too, knowing this was about to get serious.

"Kio Ken!" Ginyu yelled, and came at me with unthinkable speed. I tried to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. Ginyu kneed me in the gut, and I landed back on the ground roughly. I grunted out in pain, but stood back up.

"Is that all you got? You're going to have to do a lot better if you want to finish me off." I smiled, thinking about how payback always worked well.

"Kio Ken!" I screamed, and flew back to where Ginyu was at. He looked at me with horror, as I punched and kicked him around like a rag doll. He was completely beaten up, and he had a look of concentration on his face. Ginyu smiled evilly at me.

"Change now!" Ginyu screamed, and a yellow light was coming right at me. Goku jumped right in front of me, dodging the attack. I raised an eye brow, so confused at what just happen. I saw Goku's body smiling.

"I got my body back!" He yelled. Was that the Goku I knew? I flew down, and brushed his face.

"Goku, is that really you?" I asked.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled, running up to Goku. Krillin smirked, and walked up to us.

"The fight's not over kid." Ginyu said, wheezing for air.  
>"I think this fight is over. You can hardly walk as it is. I don't see a point of fighting you Ginyu." I said, turning back to Goku.<p>

"Fool! End him!" A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Vegeta. I smirked and, shrugged my shoulders.

"If you want to fight him be my guest your majesty." He growled, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd be glad to end his life." The two started fighting. Goku was breathing hard, and stared up at me.

"Thanks for beating me up so badly." Goku said. I smiled brightly.

"No problem twin. Sorry about that . . ."

"So when did you get here Mindy?" Krillin asked.

"Before Goku fought Ginyu. I took Jeice on while he fought Ginyu."

"How did you get here Aunt Mindy?"

"I used Instant Transmission! I wasn't dead so I could enter, and leave other world anytime I wanted!" I said cheerfully.

"You mean to tell me you could have left other world any time you wanted! We could have seriously used your help at times when we were on planet Namek!" Krillin shouted. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Shut it cue ball. I was training, you know, to be stronger. I left as soon as I was done. So don't start yelling at me." I said, irritated with him. I looked up, and man did Ginyu look horrible. Vegeta was laughing, he didn't even get hit once. Ginyu smiled up at Vegeta.

"Change now!" He yelled, and my eyes went wide. Goku grabbed a frog, and threw it at the beam. I closed my eyes from the brightness. When I opened my eyes again, the Ginyu body was acting like a frog. I raised an eye brow, but shrugged it off.

"What the? What happened to Ginyu?" Vegeta asked, looking around. Goku laughed, and pointed at a frog that was trying to hop away.

"That would be him." Vegeta laughed, and floated down. He tried to step on him, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on Veggie head! Leave to frog alone, he can't hurt anyone now." I said, still smiling. Vegeta stopped with a huff.

"Fine, only because I don't want to get my shoe dirty with frog guts." I smiled cheerfully. Vegeta wasn't always so bad after all. I knew there was some good in him.

"Goku, you don't look so good man," Krillin said, and I noticed how badly I had injured Goku.

"I'll be alright, just need to walk it off," Goku explained. When he took a step though, he gasped out in pain.

"Yeah twin, I don't think this is a 'walk it off' matter," I said to him, trying to help him walk.

"There may still be a rejuvenator at Frieza's space ship," Vegeta pointed over to the broken space ship.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked Vegeta, suspicious of his actions.

"He knows that we can help him defeat Frieza. We're not his enemy now," Goku said, holding on to me for dear life. I didn't like it, but Goku needed to be healed no matter what.

"Fine," I huffed, and started dragging Goku towards the spaceship. When we got there, there was a huge metal capsule that had wires on the inside. I put Goku into the thing, and stepped back so Vegeta could do his work.

"With this thing Kakarot will be better in no time," Vegeta rubbed his hands together. I so did not want to know what was going on in his mind. When Vegeta was done, he turned around to look at Krillin, Gohan, and I.

"You three need new armor," he said, and walked out of the room. I followed behind him, curious as to what he was doing. He opened a white door, and threw Gohan and Krillin Saiyan armor.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I'm looking for the newer model like mine, hold on a moment." Vegeta scrambled inside the door for a moment, and came out with blue spandex, and an armor just like his.

"Ok guys, turn around now," they did what they were told to do, and I put on the armor. I must say I looked pretty darn good in the armor, and no shoes. Just how I liked it. Also, there was a hole for my tail, another plus that was unexpected.

"Man, now I really feel like a Saiyan!" I laughed as I jumped up and down in glee.

"Why does she get the newer armor?" Krillin whined to Vegeta. I wanted to pound him to the ground for that stupid question.

"She is stronger than you cue ball, she needs better protection," Vegeta smirked, and I went to him with a high five. He looked at my hand confused, and I huffed in frustration.

"You hit my hand with your hand. It's called a high five. It means good job," I smiled encouragingly to Vegeta, and he gave my hand a little slap. I rolled my eyes, but let it go.

"Hey! Why haven't you guys called the dragon yet? Don't you have all seven balls?" I yelled at Krillin and Gohan.

"We tried aunt Mindy, but we need a password," Gohan looked down at the ground sadly, and I crouched down at his level.

"It's ok kid, I just thought you might want to see Piccolo," Gohan's eyes lit up, and you could almost touch the happiness around him.

"Oh do I ever! I can't wait to see Piccolo again!" I smiled at his warmth, soaking it into my own.

"I'm going to go to Guru's and ask him what the password is. I'll be back guys!" Krillin yelled, leaving before anyone could tell him no.

"I guess I will go take a nap then. You two can watch over the dragon balls," Vegeta went back into the recovery room. That left Gohan and I alone in the hallway.

"Well I guess it's up to me and you to watch over them balls! Come on Gohan, lets go!" We ran outside, and lazily watched the dragon balls.

**Did you guys like it? Now Mindy is on Planet Namek! As you can see, were in the Freiza, sorry if I misspelled that at this moment, saga. Review!**


	10. Is this the end?

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! I'm am SUPER glad that you guys agree with this MinduyXPiccolo thing. But i can't get all the work. it was my sister idea to have them together and they are so darn CUTE! We love the reviews that you guys give us and one more thing, keep sending them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ sadly, no does my sister, but we own Mindy**

It was over an hour later, that Krillin and someone else came back to us.

"Who's the little green bean?" I asked Gohan and Krillin.

"This is Dende. He is going to repeat the password to the dragon," I nodded my head, while secretly I was doing little 'awe's' at how cute the little boy was. I wanted to pinch the little boy's cheeks!

"Where's Vegeta?" Krillin asked me.

"He's asleep. Can you believe the guy?" I said, blowing a piece of hair out of my face.

"This is perfect! We should take the dragon balls somewhere, and get to use all three wishes!" I smiled brightly at Krillin, surprised he could think of such a brilliant plan. All of us took the dragon balls, and flew a little ways off from the ship.

"Now Dende, say the password!" Krillin told Dende. The kid nodded, and repeated something in Namekian. Nothing happened.

"What's going on here? Why aren't the dragon balls working-" I was cut off by the balls glowing, and the sky going dark.

"Never mind, it works perfectly." The dragon balls shook for a moment, then a huge dragon appeared infront of us. This guy was gigantic! Three times bigger than Shenron! I shook at where I stood, and craned my neck up to look at the dragon.

"You have summoned me from my sleep. Ask me your three wishes, and I shall grant them within my power."

"Dende, tell him that our friends died, and we would like them wished back to our dimension," Krillin was shaking also. Dende nodded at Krillin, then spoke again in Namekian to the dragon.

"That wish has been denied. You can only wish one person back at a time," the dragon said, and my mouth opened in surprise. Only three people could come back now.

"Who do we pick?" Gohan asked.

"It's tough no matter how close you cut it," Krillin said to him. I opened my mouth to tell them the correct answer, but I was cut off my Piccolo's voice in the air.

"Gohan wish me back. I need to be there. Frieza is attacking my people, so it's my fight," Piccolo said, and I could here some arguing in the background. It stung a little that Piccolo didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Sure thing Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan laughed in excitement, and yelled over to Dende.

"Tell the dragon to wish Piccolo back into this dimension!" Dende did what he was told, and started speaking to the dragon again.

"Your wish has been granted."

"Yay! Now tell the dragon to wish Piccolo to the planet Namek!" The process happened all over again, but Piccolo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is green bean? Are you sure the dragon wished him here?" I asked Dende, and he seemed angered by my question.

"Of course the dragon wished him here! It's us who made the mistake! We wished him to Namek, not to this location!" I gasped at what Dende had said. How long would it take Piccolo to get here? I felt a sudden power surge, and when I looked behind me, Vegeta was there.

"You little runts! You summoned the dragon without me! How could you? After all I've done for you, you still betrayed me! I will show you what happens when someone betrays Vegeta!" His hand glowed blue, and he was about to throw a Ki blast at Gohan.

"Wait! We still have one more wish left! You said you only wanted one wish! You can have it!" Gohan explained to Vegeta.

"Now why did you do that kid?" I muttered over at Gohan, but he wasn't paying attention. Vegeta smirked evilly, and lowered his hand.

"I'm glad you're more stupid than you look kid," he then rushed over to Dende, and grabbed the kid by the collar.

"Tell the dragon I wish to be immortal!" Dende shook his head no, and Vegeta's grip became tighter.

"So you would rather die by the hand of Frieza than grant me immortality?" I looked away, hating to see the kid being treated like that.

"Krillin, tell Dende to grant Vegeta's wish. We could use all the help we can get," Krillin growled for a moment, then nodded his head at me.

"Dende! Grant Vegeta his wish!" Dende looked shocked for a moment, then agreed. Vegeta turned him around to face the dragon as he spoke with it. The dragon started flashing yellow then black, and suddenly his bright red eyes dulled, and he was no longer there. All the dragon balls turned into large pebbles.

"Is that it? Am I immortal now? I don't feel any stronger." Vegeta asked Dende, but Dende sat on the ground crying.

"No you're not immortal. Guru has died," he sniffled out, and my heart broke for him.

"So your telling me that the dragon balls disappear when the old man kicks the bucket?" Dende nodded again. I went up to the kid, and put a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"I know how hard it is to lose someone Dende, but we need to focus now. Frieza will be here soon," I rubbed his shoulders, and he seemed to calm down a little. When I stood back up, I saw Frieza standing on top of a cliff.

"It-it's Frieza!" Vegeta screamed, slowly backing away from the pink figure. I cursed under my breath. This was so not good.

"You little twerps! You used MY dragon balls! I will make you pay for this!"

"You actually have to hit me first!" I taunted Frieza, and Gohan pulled on my leg.

"Aunt Mindy, what are you doing? That guy will eat you for dinner!" I gently pulled Gohan away from my leg, and spoke to him even though my eyes never left Frieza's.

"Gohan, this is what I trained to do. I left other world so I could at least try and defeat Frieza. You need to let me do this Gohan. I can't let this creep keep destroying the universe." I got into a fighting stance, and Frieza laughed at me.

"What a heart felt speech. Too bad it will be your last!" We charged at each other at the same time. Frieza tried to throw a punch at me, but to his surprise I caught it with one hand. He threw the other one, and I caught it as well. Frieza bared his teeth at me, but I just smirked in response.

As I held his fists, we both started powering up. A blue light engulfed us both as the ground below us started to crack under pressure. Soon there was a huge crater in the earth. Frieza pulled his fists away from my hands, and jumped back a few feet away. I did the same.

"I underestimated your power Saiyan, still it will not be enough to save you though." Frieza laughed, and then Vegeta stood next to me.

"With the power of me and Barlona, plus those two runts in the back we do have the power to beat you!" Vegeta screamed over at Frieza, which made him laugh more.

"Vegeta it is truly sad to have to destroy you. If only your father could see you now! All he wanted to do was to protect you, and he did so at the price of his own planet. What a pity actually," I felt bad for Vegeta. To rehear how his planet was destroyed only to have him be rescued.

I felt a lose at it too, but none as great as what Vegeta surely felt. With an outraged roar, Vegeta charged over to Frieza. They both started fighting one another, and I turned towards Gohan and Krillin.

"Come on guys, we need to help Vegeta!" They both nodded their heads, and all three of us went after Frieza. Gohan and Krillin were more coordinated with each other as they did the same moves at the same time. Unfortunately, none of those hits hurt Frieza, and he just brushed them off like ants. I got behind Frieza, and did a round house kick to the top of his head. He fell to the ground, and when he got back up he was super angry.

"Why you dirty ape! How dare you hit me!" He gritted his teeth in anger, and started shaking violently.

"Why don't you transform Frieza? Your little crony Zarbon told me all about it." Frieza relaxed, and an evil smile came upon his lips.

"So you know my little secret huh? Well, if you wish to see me in my true form so be it. But remember any chance you had before has flown out the window because my power level in that form is over a million!" Frieza laughed cynically, and started transforming into this gigantic monster, with bull horns on his head. He looked five times taller, and no doubt a lot more stronger.

"It was good knowing you guys," Gohan said, and I felt a twinge of fear. How were we supposed to beat this guy now? We had all flown up into the air when the power of Frieza had obliterated the ground below us, leaving only raging sea in its place.

"Now, who should I kill first?" Frieza asked with his new, lower voice. He first looked at Gohan, then Krillin (who had Dende in his arms), then me, and lastly Vegeta. Frieza's eyes locked on Krillin, and Krillin knew he had been chosen. He threw Dende out of the way before he could get hit also. I couldn't let that happen.

Krillin had saved my life when Vegeta had almost ended me, now it was my turn to return the favor. I jumped in-between Krillin and Frieza, and not a second later was I hit with Frieza's big horn. The horn had impaled right through my armor, leaving a gaping hole in my stomach. My face contorted in pain, before I smiled happily at what I had done. My vision was starting to get blurry, and my eyes decided to close.

"AUNT MINDY!" I heard a little boy cry. I couldn't respond to the voice. To tell it that I was ok and nothing was going to happen to him. I felt like I was thrown in the air, and then felt a cold splash hit my body. The coldness felt good on my skin, and I let it swallow me whole.

***Sniffle* So sad . . .don't worry readers! This is not the end . . . hopefully.**


	11. Fighting Frieza

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time! My house got broken into tuesday and a lot ofstuff happened. Happy thanksgiving! My was alright yesterday! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ**

I felt someone trying to pull me out of the water. I couldn't struggle with the person, but I was really annoyed. Couldn't they let me die in peace? I soon felt the hard ground below my body.

"Don't worry Mindy, I will heal you," the little boy said, and I had to struggle with remembering his name.

"Dende?" I croaked out. Getting air to move through my throat was painful.

"Yes it is me Mindy, now relax while I do this." I couldn't see what he was doing, but I felt a warm glow surrounding my body. It made me want to feel giddy, and I felt stronger too. In just a few minutes, I was back to normal strength. It was like I was never hurt in the first place. I stood up, and brought little Dende in for a hug.

"Thank you Dende!" I said, and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead, he blushed just like Piccolo did, and I felt another twitch of sadness. Where was Piccolo now? Shouldn't he had been here already? I put Dende back on the ground and looked seriously at him.

"Don't move from this spot. I don't want you to get hurt too, ok?" I asked, and Dende nodded up at me. I smirked and flew off towards the fight again. Gohan seemed badly injured, and Krillin and Frieza were no where in sight. Vegeta stood motionless up in the air.

"Dende! Come help Gohan quick!" My eyes started to water as I took in Gohan's features. He looked so much like his dad. I had promised this boy I would let no harm come to him, and I had failed in my task. I just hope Dende can cure him. Dende came over to me just then, and started healing Gohan immediately. I looked back up at Vegeta.

"Why are you just standing up there? And what happened here? Where is Frieza?" I yelled to Vegeta, who looked like he had just gotten out of a trance. I flew up to him, impatient for answers.

"The kid became angry when he thought you were dead. He started to attack Frieza until Frieza had enough. He came at the kid with lightning speed, and almost crushed the kid's head like a grape. Krillin looked over to where you were, and started taunting Frieza to follow him. I don't know what happened to the shrimp now," he still hadn't answered my question about why he was just standing there, but I could see it in his eyes. He was too horrified of what was happening, and couldn't even take a step forward to help. That didn't make it any better though, he still left my nephew to die.

Just then I heard Gohan's cry of relief as he danced with Dende hand in hand. I flew back down there, and grabbed Gohan into a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! You hear me Gohan?" I squeezed him as hard as I could until he sputtered, " I can't breathe!" I let go immediately, but still held on to him.

"Don't worry aunt Mindy, I'm not that easily dealt with. It still takes a few more shots before I'm out of the game!" I laughed at his enthusiasm, and put him back on the ground. Then, we both felt Frieza's and Krillin's power levels coming back towards us.

"Looks like break time is over," I said, and flew to the air. Soon Frieza and Krillin were back. Frieza took one look at Gohan and I, and started shaking in his boots. I grinned at the scared expression on his face. Yes that's right Frieza, be very afraid.

"There is only one way to deal with these Earthlings, you have to rip them out by the roots!" Frieza said, and Vegeta laughed in victory.

"We can do this if we hit him together. Lets hit him boys!" I frowned a bit at the 'boys' part, but shook it off. All four of us hit Frieza with our Ki blasts, and billows of smoke erupted around the battle field.

"Yay! We did it!" Gohan cried, and he and Krillin gave each other high five's. I still stared at the pile of smoke, not sure if the battle was over yet. When the smoke cleared, Frieza was still there, protecting his face with his arms.

"Oh no! Frieza survived the attack!" I informed the guys, and they all looked to where Frieza was still floating. Drats!

"I'm going to finish him off once and for all! I'm tired of seeing his ugly face!" Gohan said, and raced to fight Frieza.

"Gohan, no!" I screamed to him as I chased off after him. This kid was just begging to die! Krillin and Vegeta chased after Gohan too until a beam of white light stopped Gohan in his tracks. I knew the Ki instinctively, it was Piccolo! But he seemed different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew Piccolo had changed somehow.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cried when the white light revealed Piccolo. Piccolo ruffled Gohan's hair and smiled kindly at the boy. I wanted so badly to hug Piccolo, but I knew he was angry with me and probably would have hated the contact. I sighed in both relief and sadness.

"You should leave Namekian, I would really feel better if I kept at least one of your kind alive."

"I'm not going anywhere Frieza. I've come here to personally end you," Piccolo said, smirking confidently in his abilities.

"Piccolo . . ." I whispered, afraid for his well being. He turned his head at me, and went back with locking eyes with Frieza.

"You guys stay out of this fight. I want this to be between me and him," Piccolo said, pointing a finger at Frieza.

"Are you kidding Piccolo? You can't take on that guy by yourself! You need all the help you can get!" Krillin yelled over at Piccolo, but Piccolo wasn't listening. He and Frieza landed back on the ground at the same time.

"Gohan, stand by me," I told him, holding onto his shoulder while the fight was about to begin. Dende ran into the battle field, looking at Piccolo the whole time.

"Dende, you should probably stay back," Piccolo told the little boy. I gasped in surprise. How did Piccolo know Dende's name? The kid did what he was told, and hid behind some rocks. The wind blew across the field as the two fighters stared each other down.

The suspense was killing me, and I almost shouted for them to start the dang fight already. When the wind stopped blowing both fighters charged at each other with amazing speed. They collided with one another, making it sound like thunder.

They took off into the sky, Piccolo was ahead of Frieza, and was surprisingly holding up on his own. I closed my eyes every time Piccolo got hit, but I could hear that Frieza was getting beat up as well. They kept punching and kicking, until Frieza got the upper hand, and sent Piccolo flying into a pile of rocks. My silent scream rocked me to my core. Piccolo!

"I knew that Namek couldn't win! I just knew it!" Vegeta said, and I punched him in the face.

"Shut up Vegeta!" I said to him, and he went speechless.

"Yo-you did not just punch me!" Vegeta screamed after a moment.

"I did indeed, can't you tell from the bruise on your cheek?" I asked, pointing a finger where I had punched him.

"That's it Barlona, I'm going to end you!" I pushed Gohan out of the way as Vegeta and I started trading hits. We were on equal ground, and it bugged the crap out of me.

"Aunt Mindy, look! Piccolo is back up!" I looked to where Gohan pointed, and noticed Piccolo standing up from the rubble. I grinned happily until Vegeta hit me in the face. I flew back a bit, and held my jaw.

"Stop the fighting Vegeta! Look, Piccolo is alive!" Vegeta looked over at Piccolo, and grunted.

"The guy is tougher than I thought, but that doesn't mean anything, I'm still going to end you!" He tried to punch me again, but I dodged it quickly, and sent a kick to his gut.

"This is not the time to fight Vegeta. We need to deal with Frieza first, then you and I can finish this," I said to him, and went back to where Gohan was floating. The fight resumed between Piccolo and Frieza, and my nerves were on end.

They went into the air again, and Frieza had grabbed Piccolo by the collar. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever Piccolo said to Frieza, it freaked him out. They both started to fight again, and I grew more anxious with each punch. Piccolo stopped the battle so he could remove his cape and turban.

"Just to warn you Frieza, I was just getting warmed up!" Piccolo yelled, and I smirked at his confidence.

"Let's go Piccolo!" I screamed happily, seeing as Frieza was getting a serious beating. A few minutes later, Frieza flew to the ground and laughed wildly.

"You will regret this! As you must know I have another secret that I need to share with you. I can transform two more times!" He laughed some more, and I shook my head. Could this day get any worse? Frieza started to transform, and this time it seemed to go faster. Before I knew it, Frieza was some big, pink colored lizard.

"Ugh, gosh he is hideous!" I looked at the thing in disgust.

"Man and I thought Frieza couldn't get anymore ugly, guess I was wrong!" Krillin said, and I couldn't have agreed more.

"Look Namek, you wont be able to beat me now, there is no way!" Frieza said, and he slapped his hand at Piccolo's face. Piccolo flew back into a mountain. Frieza came at the pile of rocks, waiting for Piccolo to emerge. When Piccolo did get out of the rubble, he flew off, probably thinking he was quicker than Frieza.

Unfortunately, Frieza was besting Piccolo in all of his moves, and started blasting Piccolo with high leveled Ki blasts. Frieza wouldn't stop his torturing on Piccolo's body, and Gohan tried to help him.

"No Gohan, let me fight him off," I said and flew over to the battle field as quick as possible. Since Frieza was distracted by hurting Piccolo, I was able to punch Frieza in the back of the head.

"You imbecile! Can't you see I'm busy with the Namekian here?" Frieza screamed at me, and I saw Gohan help Piccolo to the ground. My attention reverted back to Frieza.

"Sorry, but I can't let you hurt my boyfriend anymore. Besides, you haven't had the chance to fight me yet. Don't you want to see what the greatest Saiyan in the universe does against you? I'm sure you're curious." I laughed when a look of greed crossed Frieza's eyes.

"Greatest Saiyan in the universe? Have you hit your head or something Barlona? I am the greatest Saiyan in the universe!" Vegeta screamed at me, while stomping a foot in the air. It was quite funny actually. I completely ignored Vegeta, and spoke to Frieza instead.

"Don't worry about Vegeta over there. I'm sure you know he talks a whole bunch of crap to intimidate people." Frieza nodded towards me, and it was an unspoken agreement to get the fight started. I threw the first punch, which Frieza blocked easily. I didn't let it bother me though, I was just getting warmed up. With lightning fast speed I sent a series of punches and kicks toward Frieza, and he had difficulty blocking any of them.

"How are you so much faster than me?" Frieza asked, and at that time I gathered energy for my new move.

"Geosplice!" I screamed, and a huge green ball off energy shot off at Frieza. The ball of energy attached to his arm, and Frieza's arm started to dissolve off.

"M-My arm!" He screamed, and I laughed at his scared expression.

"You will pay for this! You must be forgetting that I have another transformation I still need to go through with." I scoffed at his threat. I was getting tired of this game.

"Transform then. I'm not even getting a workout over here." Frieza flew onto a little island, and I went back to the others.

"That was amazing aunt Mindy! Where did you learn that trick?" Gohan asked, sitting beside an injured Piccolo. Krillin and Vegeta were no where to be found.

"It just came to me kid, pretty cool though. Where is Krillin and Vegeta?" I asked, looking around the place.

"You wont believe it! Krillin blasted a hole through Vegeta!" At that moment Krillin landed by us.

"So why did you attack Vegeta? Did he get on your nerves or something? I wouldn't blame you one bit." Krillin shrugged his shoulders, but answered me.

"He told me that if I got him to be at an inch of his life, Dende would heal him and he would become stronger. He was really mad that you were defeating Frieza so easily."

"Hmmm," was all I replied back to Krillin. I sat down beside Piccolo, who was breathing pretty hard.

"You know I'm having a sense of deja vu here green bean. How many times do I have to see you hurt like this?" I asked him, and gently caressed his cheek with my hand.

"Aunt Mindy, Krillin and I will go find Dende," I nodded at them while still keeping my eyes on Piccolo.

"I couldn't let you or Gohan get hurt, besides I had a bone to pick with Frieza." Piccolo said through dreadful coughs.

"I thought you told me before I left other world that you weren't going to save me if I got in trouble?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I decided you made the right decision, even though I hated it the whole time. I'm sorry about what I said to you," he closed his eyes for a moment, a peaceful expression on his features.

"You were forgiven the moment you said those words to me. Don't you remember what I said to you before I left?" Piccolo nodded his head at me, and stared at me with love in his eyes.

"You said you still loved me. Mindy, the day I fell in love with you was when you were cold that night, and snuggled up in my cape. I knew that from that day forward you had a hold of my heart." My eyes brimmed with tears at his heartfelt declaration.

"If you weren't so injured right now, I would kiss you till you couldn't even remember your name," I said huskily, wanting to kiss him so bad.

"I'm waiting," he invited me, and I wasn't going to be told twice. I jumped forward, grasping his mouth with mine with so much emotion. My tears spilled over, and we both moaned at the pleasure we could give one another.

"Woah there! Can't we keep this PG. for the kids here?" Krillin asked, efficiently killing the mood.

I backed away from Piccolo, who groaned with aggravation. Dende and Gohan were both blushing, seeing Piccolo and I in a compromising position. I didn't mind though, I would shout to the whole world that I loved Piccolo. I motioned for Dende to come over here, and Dende started working on Piccolo.

"So guys, here is the plan. When Frieza finishes transforming, I will take him on. I don't want any of you getting in the way of this fight."

"But Aunt Mindy, I could help you!" I smiled sweetly at Gohan, loving his enthusiasm to help.

"Sorry kiddo, but I need to do this myself. I don't know when your dad is going to get better, so it's my turn on the plate to play hero. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"You better, last time you went away Gohan got all depressed over here," Krillin said, seeming unaffected when I wasn't here with them.

"Oh and here I thought you were warming up to me Krillin, I guess not." I shrugged my shoulders. I guess the short span of kindness from Krillin was over.

"Hey where is Vegeta? I thought he was already healed by Dende. Did he try to run away again? That coward!" I threw my fist to the ground, which left a huge hole.

"Actually, Dende ran away from Vegeta, he's still around here, somewhere," Krillin informed me, and I looked over at Dende who had just finished healing Piccolo.

"Dende, why didn't you heal Vegeta?" I asked the little boy kindly. Dende, shook his head vigorously, growing more mad.

"I can't! He's just like Frieza, I can't help someone who has hurt my people!" Piccolo put a hand on the shaking kid, and I noticed how his voice changed into someone else.

"Dende, you have to help Vegeta. It will help to fight off Frieza. I know it's hard after everything he's done, but do this for me," I looked at Piccolo curiously. Dende had already flown back for Vegeta.

"Um mind telling me why you did a weird voice impersonation for the kid?" Piccolo looked a little scared, and unsure of how to answer me.

"I fused with another Namekian on this planet to help me defeat Frieza. His name is Nail, and he was Dende's friend. I thought it would be best if Nail spoke to Dende for a second." He wouldn't look me in the eyes, and I just cocked my head to the side.

"So I kissed a stranger in a way? Tell Nail that I didn't mean to kiss him, just you!" Piccolo tilted his head backwards with a joyful laugh.

"I don't think he really minds . . ." Just then, Vegeta came back to the group.

"Well took you long enough, I thought you were dead!" I said in a mock serious tone. Vegeta's expression though was priceless, and I started laughing so hard, I had to hold my sides.

"Be quite Barlona, I don't see what is funny!" Vegeta put his hands into fists, and my laughter grew that much more. This guy was a crack up!

"I-I do! You should see your face Vegeta, it's hilarious!" I fell to the ground with roars of laughter.

"Get a hold of yourself women! Frieza could be done changing any minute!" I looked over to where I last saw Frieza, and to my surprise, a little man stood in his place.

"So where did Frieza go? This little man seems hardly a challenge," I laughed at the new guy.

"Mindy, that is Frieza! And he is as strong as ever!" Piccolo started to shake where he stood, but I still couldn't see it.

"Are you sure he is not Mew Two from Pokemon? I swear he looks just like it!" The whole group did an anima sweat, and fell over. After a moment, they got back to their senses.

"Aunt Mindy, I'm pretty sure that's Frieza over there," at that moment, Frieza decided to teleport right infront of us.

"Um Gohan, I think he's over here now!" Krillin said, backing away from where Frieza stood. Everyone else did the same except for me and Vegeta.

"So this is your greatest form, seems like something messed up along the way!" Vegeta laughed, delighted with his little joke. I had to choke back a laugh myself. Frieza didn't say anything though, he just stood there, letting nothing distract him from whatever he was concentrating on. Vegeta and I sobered up quick, and we became serious once again.

Abruptly, Frieza put his only hand in the air, and said, "bang." Something like a laser Ki blast shot out of his finger, and my only thought was to get out of the way. I dodged the hit before it could touch me, but I heard a cry of despair from someone. I looked behind me, and saw that Dende was on the ground, dead.

"Oh no poor Dende!" I put my hand to my mouth, shocked that the little Namekian was dead. Now there was only Piccolo left.

"Frieza must have seen Dende heal me when he was transforming," Piccolo replied to everyone's unanswered question in a sad voice.

"That monster!" Gohan cried out, and tried to run over to Frieza. Piccolo grabbed him on the back of his neck, halting his movements.

"You can't do anything now," Piccolo said gravely, but I was going to do something about it.

"Don't worry Gohan, I _will_ avenge Dende, and the rest of the people on Namek." I faced Frieza again with a look of disgust.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low as to hurt children," I nearly spat at him with my most acidic voice. I could feel a deep power rising in me.

"Listen you hairless ape, I tire of all of this talking. Can we get this over now?" Frieza asked in a sickeningly sweet polite voice. I nearly wanted to gag, but it also made me more angry. The power inside me rose dramatically higher, to the point where I almost had no control left of my body.

The anger I had at Frieza for destroying everyone on Namek was consumed inside me, giving the amazing power more fuel. I screamed in an outrage, and noticed I had closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I realized everyone was staring at me.

"She's a super Saiyan," Vegeta whispered in awe. I looked down at my self, and gasped in surprise.

**Dun-Dun-DUN! So did yall like it? Did some part seem rushed? REVIEW! Please?**


	12. What The Hell Is Happening?

**Holy cow! Sorry for n ot updating in for ever! AHHH! **

**We would LOVE to thank Day-Of-The-Dead Tattoo girl, animefreak653, trunksgf96, kishe, and dream lighting for reviewing! Glad you like the story! Thank you to anybody else who had reviewed this story, favorite it, or even read it, I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Piccolo: Yea, you might love them, but you still don't own DBZ.**

**Me: O.O . . . SHUT UP PICCOLO!**

My body had a yellow glow around it, and I myself was flickering with blonde to back to black hair. It didn't feel complete though. Like I had only reached halfway there.

I tried to finish whatever process had started, but I couldn't find anything. I was stuck in this half form, and the true ultimate power I felt before was no longer in reach. I cursed Vegeta under my breath, he was the one who disrupted it all.

I looked behind me, and saw Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan staring at me with awe as well. I smirked playfully at them, then turned my head to Frieza. He had a scared expression on his face, and he seemed to be backing away a few steps.

"This is impossible! You can't be a super Saiyan! Those don't exist!" My tail flicked around in anger, and I could feel that it wanted me to destroy Frieza.

"Nothing is truly impossible," I said, and my voice sounded different too. As if a thousand other Saiyans were speaking through me, and all of our voices combined to make one eerie sound of triumph. Frieza backed away some more, and I laughed in an almost evil vindication. Without looking at the group behind me, I spoke to them.

"Maybe you guys should step away from the battle field. I wouldn't want you guys to get Frieza's extremities all over you," I laughed again, and I felt Piccolo take Gohan and Krillin away. Vegeta stayed in place.

"I was including you in this too Veggie head," he growled at me, but otherwise ignored the comment.

"Well just in case you croak and fall over, I'll be here to take on Frieza." I scoffed at his remark, he could be so cocky.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence Vegeta, but I can take on this one armed, over sized lizard in my sleep!" Then again, I was pretty cocky at the moment also. Must be the super Saiyan in me talking.

"Come on Frieza, I'm waiting!" My taunting seemed to shake him out of his scared state.

"Super Saiyan or not, I will still defeat you!" Frieza made his way to assault me, but I dodged his hits easily. It was a pity actually, thinking that before I was no match for this guy.

What a load of crap!

I soon tired of this game, and gave him one good punch to the face. I had powered it up to make it a super punch of some kind. I chuckled at the shocked expression on Frieza's face. I really wanted a picture of it. I pretended to yawn, and a blood vessel on top of Frieza's head started to throb.

"I would really like to end this fight in this century, if that's alright with you?" I heard him growl and bare his teeth at me.

"I will be ending this right now! I have only been using one percent of my power, now you will see fifty percent!" I rolled my eyes at the lizard.

"Enough with this whole, 'just wait and I will show you an even greater power!' type thing. The act is old Frieza, and I'm not trembling in fear here." With an evil little smirk, Frieza came at me head on, and to my surprise, hit me in the gut. I gasped out in pain.

"You Saiyans are all the same. You like to fight, but when matched with a greater opponent, you fall from grace." He used his tail to pin me in a chock hold. I couldn't get out, his strength was too strong now. I tried to grab onto his tail with my hands, but it was no use.

I even tried to get my own tail to pry me loose, still to no avail. He was cutting off my oxygen, and the meager power I had of the super Saiyan vanished again inside of me. I was back to regular, old Mindy. Frieza decided to use me as a rag doll, and punched, and kicked me till I was sore and broken all over.

"This is what you get for dissolving my arm off!"

"Put her down!" A voice said, and at first, I thought it was Piccolo. When I opened my eyes, I realized it was Vegeta.

"Are you going to save her Vegeta?" Frieza mocked, and tightened his hold around my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, and thought only about keeping my meager supply of oxygen.

"I don't care so much about her, but as you can see, she is in no condition to fight now. Besides, I'm a lot stronger than Barlona. She could only get halfway to being a super Saiyan. I'm a full super Saiyan!" Frieza laughed, and then tossed me down to the ground hard. I gasped in pain, and tried to crawl away.

"Lets see how you hold up Vegeta. So far, I've been disappointed in the lot of you," was all I heard before the sounds of fighting emerged. I kept crawling, trying to find the rest of the gang.

_Could I get a hand over here?_ I sent a telepathic thought to Piccolo and Gohan. It was something King Kai taught me in other world. As soon as I sent the message, I felt hands helping me up from the ground.

"Are you okay Aunt Mindy?" I heard Gohan ask. I nodded my head weakly.

"Yeah, I'm going to take that as a no," Piccolo grunted, and I could tell that he was angry.

"J-Just pu-put me dow-down," I said in a shaky voice, and they complied. I held back a scream of pain when I touched the ground.

"Tha-thanks," I told them when the pain died down a little.

"Mr. Piccolo, is aunt Mindy going to be alright?" Gohan asked Piccolo, and I was a little ticked. Couldn't he see I was within hearing distance?

"She'll be fine. She wont let this stop her. I wouldn't worry about her too much kid," I heard someone's hair rustle. I took a deep breath, preparing to speak.

"You do know I can here you right? I'm still alive down here!" The anger was lost since I just sounded breathless.

"Save up your energy Mindy. I don't want to lose you all because you couldn't stop talking." A small smile grew on my lips. It was such a Piccolo thing to say. I nodded my head feebly, and let the world around me dim a bit.

Before I knew it, another body was roughly thrown right next to me. I opened an eye to see Vegeta laying there, in the exact same condition I was in.

"Heh, looks like you lost too ya cocky ape," my voice was a little back to normal, but still laced in pain.

"He's just too strong," I looked closely at Vegeta, noticing he had tears in his eyes. Vegeta? Tears? That didn't make any since! My body had other opinions, because with out me telling it to, it put a hand on his shoulder.

Surprisingly, Vegeta grasped my hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

"Goku will finish this," I told him with such a reverence, it shocked myself.

"He's our only hope left." I felt a huge power level, and as I looked at the sky, I saw Goku himself float down from the sky. My answering smile was brilliant.

"Goku," I whispered, and he looked at me with such a sadness.

"Mindy," he whispered back, and came to sit at my side. I still had a hold of Vegeta's hand, so Goku took the other.

"Looks like our positions are switched this time, eh twin?" I asked, trying to ease up the tension.

"Yeah, but this time you're not going to die. I will make sure Frieza pays for what he has done to you," I let go of his hand, and gently touched his cheek.

"I know you will twin, you always are the hero. I guess I will have to learn to be second place," my face scrunched up automatically at the thought. Goku laughed a little, and some of the seriousness left his face.

"You're giving up so easily twin? I thought you would be a little bit more stubborn on that." I joined him in his laughter, even though it burned my throat.

"Maybe we should talk about this later. I'm probably going delusional over here. Hey is there two of you?" I joked, and everyone in the group laughed.

"I'm sorry to cut this reunion up, but I'm getting bored over here," Frieza said, and I tried to get up. Goku had other plans, and pushed me back down.

"Save your strength," was all he told me before facing Frieza. I did as I was told, but then Vegeta started rambling to Goku about how Frieza had treated him as a child. I tried to listen to most of it, but my strength was weakening.

I felt sorry for Vegeta though. From what I heard, Frieza had created him into the man that he was today, and you certainly had to be evil to be what Vegeta was. Then the most horrible thing happened.

Frieza shot him with a Ki blast, and then Vegeta still went on talking until he died of exhaustion. I still grasped his hand until Goku took him away from me. I felt a little empty. Now it was only Goku and I who were full blooded Saiyans.

Our prince had become deceased. I cried for Vegeta's death, for the death of everyone that Frieza had killed.

None of them deserved it, even Vegeta.

"Goku, you can take him on, he only has one arm!" I heard Piccolo say, and I had to chuckle.

"Who took his arm off?"

"Mindy," Piccolo sounded very proud, and my heart swelled. He thought I did a good job, even though I'm now close to being in the next dimension.

"Wow! Good job Mindy!" I smiled a big as I could, which only managed to be a sweet little smile.

"Thanks, now go kick some butt!" I said hoarsely, and Piccolo looked at me anxiously.

"We should take Mindy away from the battle field," Piccolo said, and in a lightning fast move, picked me up bridal style, and flew off into the sky. Gohan and Krillin followed close behind.

"Next time you have me in this position, it better be when we're married." I put a hand on my mouth as soon as the words came out. Did I really just say that out loud? I could feel Piccolo's stare burning holes into me, but I couldn't meet his eyes.

I closed my eyes, and pretended that I was sleeping. At first I was pretending, but then it turned to actual sleep. I was out rock solid in two seconds.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a number of hands shaking me.<p>

"Mindy! Wake up! Goku defeated Frieza!" Someone said, and my eyes fluttered open. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo were surrounding me in a circle.

"Hmm, what?" I mumbled out sleepily.

"We said that Goku defeated Frieza!" Krillin cried out, seeming annoyed with me.

"What's your problem? If Goku defeated Frieza, then why are you getting all mad at me?" I asked, unable to see a plausible reason.

"You slept through the whole thing! How could you even sleep through that, or were you just faking so we would do all the work?" He spat at me, and I flinched at the venom in his voice.

"I don't know what happened! One minute I'm in some light sleep, the next, you guys are waking me up! I can't grasp at what happened in between!" I said frantically, not wanting to seem like a coward. Krillin seemed to ease up a bit, and nodded my way.

"I guess I could understand. Sorry for yelling at you."

"Apology excepted," I told him with a gentle kindness in my voice. I looked over at Goku triumphantly.

"Way to go Goku! You did it!" We both went for a high five at the same time, and chuckled afterwards.

"Everyone helped also," Goku replied, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Always so modest, but I'm sure everyone did their part in helping you. Good job guys," I gave a meaningful look at everyone.

"Yay, we get to go home daddy!" Gohan cried, and I smiled over at him.

"Yes we do son, and in my spaceship, we will be there in five days." My eyes found Piccolo's while the rest of them were talking about home. Without having to utter a word, Piccolo picked me up, and we sat privately by a corner.

"So about that wedding you were talking about . . ." Piccolo started, and I blushed furiously.

"That wasn't supposed to come out like that, I mean, uh, I was just uh," I blabbered on, and Piccolo quieted me by putting a finger on my lips. I shut up immediately.

"When we get back on Earth, it is something we could consider . . ." He trailed off, and this time he blushed.

Without thinking, I tried miserably to jump into his arms. As soon as I had raised my arms, the sharp pain overrode my system, and I yelped in agony.

"Mindy, are you alright?" Piccolo asked, and I nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I was trying to give you a hug, but my body isn't quite up to it yet. I was trying to tell you yes, I would love to marry you Piccolo," I looked into his eyes, and my pain was soon forgotten. The love and the adoration was spilling out of Piccolo. As gentle as ever, he gave me the sweetest kiss he could conjure up.

My whole body felt like Jell-O after that kind of kiss. When he pulled away, a dreamy expression was on my face. And then suddenly, Piccolo pointed at my ring finger, and zapped me a beautiful diamond ring.

"Piccolo . . ." I said, but nothing else came out.

"Do you like it?" He asked hesitantly, and silent tears streamed down my face.

"Like it? I love it!" I whispered softly, choking a little on my tears. His answering smile brightened up the whole place, he took me back to the others.

"Hey guys guess what! I'm engaged!" I yelled at them, holding out my hand for them to see. All three of them were wide eyed and their mouths were gaping opened and closed.

"Yo-you're engaged t-to Piccolo?" Krillin gasped out, still in shock.

"Yep!" I replied merrily, loving the happiness I was feeling.

"Take care of my sister Piccolo, I want you to promise you will look after her," Goku said seriously, and him and Piccolo stared at each other for awhile.

"Nothing will ever happen to her if she is with me," Piccolo promised solemnly, and then Goku smiled happily with me.

"Then congratulations twin, you're getting married! Now Gohan can have other kids his age to play with!" Goku laughed innocently, and I blushed once again. Thankfully, Gohan saved me from the awkward situation.

"So Piccolo will soon be my uncle?" He asked me, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, so you can call him uncle Piccolo if you want! Or, uncle green bean!" I laughed at the immense happiness Gohan showed. He ran up to Piccolo, and gave him a hug.

"Hello uncle Piccolo!" The little boy cried, and the look on Piccolo's face was priceless. He stood completely still, and unsure as to what to do with Gohan.

"Ruffle his hair," I whispered too low for anyone but Piccolo to hear. He did as he was told, and the bond between Gohan and Piccolo grew stronger at that moment.

"Oh my gosh, we forgot about Bulma!" Krillin cried, looking frantically around for her.

"Bulma is on this planet? I haven't seen her at all!"

"Yeah, we told her to hide somewhere around here," Gohan informed me.

"Well then, lets go find her," I was about to ask Piccolo to help me out, when Krillin's face became scared again. Gohan looked at whatever Krillin was staring at, and started shaking in fear.

"What is i. . ." I trailed off when I spotted that Frieza had survived from Goku's attack.

"He-he's alive!" Piccolo stuttered, and I started to panic. How were we supposed to beat this guy? With one arm, Frieza pointed a finger at Goku, and whispered, "bang." Before the shot could hit Goku though, Piccolo pushed him out of the way, and got hit with the laser shot himself.

"Piccolo!" I screamed, and I started convulsing in sadness. Then Frieza, picked up Krillin with his mind, and blew him up.

"Krillin!" Goku screamed, and I could see the super Saiyan power rising within him. In a matter of moments, Goku turned to be a full super Saiyan.

"Wow," I said in wonderment. My brother Goku finished what I could not. The first ever super Saiyan had emerged.

"Gohan, help Mindy and Piccolo back to my ship, it shouldn't be too far from here.

"But dad, what if you need my help?"

"I said go now Gohan! I'm your father, listen to me!" Goku commanded Gohan with a fierceness that I had never seen in Goku before. The super Saiyan side must be coming out.

"Yes father," Gohan replied respectively, and put Piccolo's motionless body on his back.

"Um kid, I don't know how you are going to fly with me as a burden also," I said, warily looking at the little boy.

"We can do it if you help me by flying a little," Gohan responded, and I agreed. A little pain could be easily ignorable. Gohan helped me up, and I flinched as my body begged me to lay back down.

When I nodded towards Gohan to go, he slowly flew with me, and the pain eased a little. Still, a turtle could go faster then we could at the moment. I looked around, and saw what a mess the planet was in. Lava was shooting out everywhere, and thunderstorms overtook the sky.

It looked pretty scary to say the least. A lot of minutes later, I spotted Goku's ship.

"There it is Gohan," I said weakly. Gohan sped up a little bit, and landed at the ship's door. Gohan went inside, and put both Piccolo and I on the floor.

"Stay here aunt Mindy, while I find Bulma," I gave him a funny look.

"Where else am I going to go?" Gohan shrugged his shoulders, and left in a bout of speed.

Where was that speed when he was carrying Piccolo and I?

I looked over at Piccolo, and saw that he was still unconscious.

"My poor Piccolo," I whispered, and with all the strength I had, scooted over to him so that I could cuddle with him. He still gave no sign of reaction to this. My finger roamed over his shredded clothes, and then laid it flat down on his open chest.

I sighed in contentment, and was about to fall asleep, when I heard Bulma and Gohan.

"Wow it's pretty scary in there, I think I will just stay by the door," Bulma said, and I pretended to sleep.

"Mindy and Piccolo are inside, come on Bulma." I heard Gohan say. Bulma's light footsteps came in, until she fell, and slid to the center of the room.

"Hmmm, maybe we could get some light in here," she said, and she started pressing a lot of buttons. Bright light shined on my closed eye lids, and I had the urge to blink it away.

"There, much better!" Bulma screamed out in joy.

"Aunt Mindy, are you awake?" Gohan asked quietly, and I opened my eyes to him. He was crouching down on the other side of Piccolo.

"Yeah, I've been awake. I wanted to try and scare Bulma, but I don't think now is a good time." I mock whispered at Gohan, and Bulma seemed to hear what I said.

"Oh so you thought it would be funny to scare me huh? Well Mindy, if you would have tried, I would have hit you with a frying pan!" I laughed hoarsely, and looked over at her. She meant business.

"Don't be so melodramatic over there. You know you love me!" I smiled sweetly over at her, and she seemed to melt into goo.

"Oh you know I do Mindy, but you have no right thinking about scaring me. I've been through enough to last me a life time!" She screamed, and threw her hands up in the air.

"I agree wholeheartedly. Most people never see this kind of action. I'm taking a vacation after this," I smiled dreamily at the image floating in my head. Piccolo and I with a little Namekian child.

The image was branded into my skull now. Bulma interrupted my day dream by coughing.

"Uh Mindy, why are you cuddled up by Piccolo?" She asked, and I was about to answer, until I felt Goku's power level disappear.

"Oh no, my dad is dead!" Gohan cried, and looked outside into the stormy mess.

_No, Goku!_

My mind screamed at me, and I choked back a sob. How could Frieza defeat my brother like that?

"I'm going to defeat Frieza once and for all," Gohan said, and I looked at him incredulously.

"Gohan, are you nuts? You can't beat Frieza! You're signing your death wish going out there!" I screamed at the little boy, but he didn't seem affected by my words.

"Mindy is right kid, what do you think you're doing? We need to leave now before this planet explodes!" Bulma started pushing some more buttons, and I felt the ship start up. Gohan went to Bulma to stop her.

"No Bulma, I need to do this. If Frieza survives the blast, then he will hunt me down. I have to do this. Besides, if he fought my dad, I'm sure he is pretty banged up. Hey, I might even have a chance to beat him." A gleam crossed into Gohan's eyes, and unfortunately, I would have to squish it.

"Gohan, Frieza could still kill you. You're not at full strength, and I bet Frieza still has some on reserve. As your teacher, and aunt, I forbid you from going out there," even in my weak state, my voice sounded confident and reprimanding. He flinched a little, but I could see he had made up his mind.

"I'm sorry aunt Mindy, but I can't do that. You would do the same if you were in my position," and with that, Gohan flew out of the ship to fight Frieza.

"Ugh, that stupid kid! Who does he think he is disobeying an order? When he gets back, I'm going to ring his neck!" I fisted the ground with all of my strength, and I sighed in exhaustion. That kid was going to be the death of me.

"Mindy, I think he will be fine. Even you said it yourself," I looked at Bulma curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"You just said 'when he comes back,' some small part of you believes he can do it," I looked down at the ground, hating to admit she was right.

"Fine you're right Bulma, but now we have to wait till he gets back. This planet has only two minutes left before it explodes," to prove my point, the ground beneath the ship started to shake.

"We're goners! Even if Gohan defeats Frieza, we still get burned to a fiery crisp!" Bulma slammed her hands down on the controls, and started whispering, "I'm too young and pretty to die!"

"I know it looks bad, but have some hope Bulma, we just might make it out alive," I held on tighter to Piccolo, begging him silently to hold on a little longer.

"Mindy, what is up with you and Piccolo? How can you even be near that green monster?" I growled loudly at her, filling with a rage that made the pain recede.

"Piccolo is not a monster! He is a kind, and gentle man, and he is my FIANCÉ!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, breathing heavily when I was through. Bulma's face paled when I told her this.

"Your-you're m-marring that th-thing?" She stuttered out. I couldn't tell if it was from shock or fear.

"Yes I am marrying Piccolo, is there a problem with that?" I asked acidly.

"Very much so! You can't marry him! He tried to kill Goku, and tried to take over the world!" Her fear or shock went away, and was replaced with her fierce attitude.

"That was before he met Gohan and I! Now he's on our side!" I screamed back at her, knowing my stubbornness could match hers.

"Yeah, and for how long? He could be pretending, and then stab you in the back later!" I narrowed my eyes dangerously at her.

"He is not pretending. He is my mate, and I know if the love is real or not," I said back to her, making my voice turn into a deadly whisper. She seemed to lose the attitude, and her face softened.

"Alright Mindy. I know I sometimes forget you and Goku are not from this planet. You work differently than us humans. If he is your mate, and I'm assuming that is an important thing, then I will accept with who you have chosen. I just thought you might end up with a human husband, like what Goku did with Chichi." I nodded in her direction, and thought about what she had said.

Being with a human would be weird, especially if he was anything like Chichi. Piccolo was right for me, and nothing was going to change that. I looked back outside, and the sky had become impossibly darker.

"Come on Gohan," I whispered, before Bulma disappeared on me.

"Bulma?" I asked frantically, and then I felt like I was being transported someplace else. I landed with an "umph," and looked at where I was. It looked like Earth.

"What am I doing back on Earth?" I asked out loud, but no one seemed to answer. I looked around the place, and saw that all of the dead Namekians were surrounding the area.

"Hi Aunt Mindy!" Gohan yelled up from a tree. I didn't acknowledge him though. I was still upset for him disobeying me. Then, Dende came over to where Piccolo and I were at.

"Heal Piccolo first, and then can I please have some help?" The kid nodded his head, and started working on Piccolo. Instantly Piccolo was back to full health.

"I'm still alive," he whispered to himself, then Dende came over to me and did the same thing. Soon I was in tip top condition.

"Man, now I should be even stronger than last time. I bet I can go full super Saiyan now!" I smiled happily, and flexed my muscles. Ah, what a great feeling to move again!

"Mindy, are you over there?" Bulma called over to me, and I answered back.

"Yeah, come here!" She came over, and Gohan went to stand beside her. I looked over at him angrily.

"What did I tell you!" I screamed in his face, and he backed away in fear. I still stalked him, using my most menacing voice.

"I told you to stay put! And what do you do? You go off to fight Frieza by yourself! What if you got killed? How would I explain that to your mother? And did you think of the heartache it would give me?" I kept yelling at him, until Piccolo grabbed me by the shoulder.

"I think the kid's had enough of knowing how much you care," he said wittily, and I turned my anger on him.

"Oh so you think it's funny that he disobeyed an order from his master?" He stared at me with those dark brown orbs, and I couldn't help but lighten up a little.

"He shouldn't have done it, but it was the brave thing to do," Piccolo then looked down at Gohan.

"Good job kid, but next time don't make your aunt so anxious." Gohan smiled up at him warmly.

"Thanks Mr. Piccolo!" I smiled at the two of them. Piccolo could be so great with kids. Gohan looked around at the group of Namekians, and his eyes lighted up as if he saw someone.

"Guru is still alive!" He ran over to this huge Namekian, and started talking to him.

"Who's Guru?" I asked Piccolo.

"The leader of the Nameks. Though I don't know for how much longer," the Nail side of him must have come out just then, because he became extremely sad.

"It's ok Nail, Guru will still live on in your heart," I said, and gave Piccolo a big hug. He responded immediately, and held me tight. Then, I noticed a Ki, and was surprised to see who it was. Vegeta had been transported here as well.

**Do you guys like it? Haha it was sooooo long! Review please!**


	13. The Wedding!

**Haha! Here is Chapter 13! I'm glad you guys really like this story, and my sister and I appreciate it sooooo much! **

Vegeta stalked over to us, with a menacing smile on his lips.

"So you all think Kakarot is dead huh? Well sorry to disappoint, but he is alive and fighting Frieza at this very moment!" Everyone looked at Vegeta in astonishment.

"Frieza didn't kill him after all?" I asked, and hope was rising in my chest.

"It's true. When I went to go fight Frieza, dad came back to fight," I almost feinted at the sound.

"Thank Kami!" I screamed in delight, but then something hit me.

"How is Goku supposed to get back home?"

"There is a very slim chance the brave warrior will come back. We will just have to wait and pray," the old leader Guru said. I saw Bulma gathering up some leaves.

"What are you doing Bulma?" I asked her as she made a circle, and put the three leaves in place.

"I'm burning these leaves. If all three of them burn, it means Goku will arrive back safely," Dende started the fire, and I was a little interested in what the leaves had to say. At first all three started burning, but then the wind took out one of the leaves.

"Oh no! This is not good at all!" Bulma wailed, and wrapped herself around her knees.

"My daddy will come home no matter what! I wont let some leaves tell me what is happening!"

"You're right Gohan. Trust in your heart, not these leaves," I looked over at Vegeta, who was sitting alone by a tree. He was laughing hysterically, and I cocked my head to the side.

"What are you laughing about Veggie head?" I called over to him, and he stopped laughing.

"With Goku and Frieza out of my way, you will be the only person standing in my way of being ruler of the universe!" I scoffed at him, then ignored him. Suddenly the old leader Guru said something.

"Such a bright sunny day, full of life. What a good day to die," everyone gasped. What was he talking about?

"Guru! You can't die!" One of the Nameks said.

"It is time my child," Guru pointed at one of the older Nameks, and the guy came over to Guru.

"Listen, I want you to take care of our people and the dragon balls. Use them wisely my children." Guru took one shaky breath, then disappeared. All of the Nameks started crying for their fallen leader.

"Oh no, Guru." I whispered sadly, and held on to Piccolo's hand. His grip tightened on mine, and I knew he was sad too. All of us grieved for the old Namekian, and then we stood there in sadness. I eventually sat down on the grass, cuddling up to Piccolo by a tree.

The sunlight danced acrossed the ground. My patience was waning thin. How could I know about what was happening to Goku?

"Yamcha, is that you?" Bulma asked to the air, and I looked at her crazily. She must have jumped off the mental cliff.

"What did you say? You're saying Goku beat Frieza?" I jumped up in shock. Could it really be true? Gohan ran over to Bulma.

"What's going on? Is my dad alive?" Bulma lost focus again, seeming to concentrate on Yamcha's voice. He must be using King Kai to talk to her.

"Wait. Yamcha said that Goku defeated Frieza, but didn't survive when the planet exploded." She said nonchalantly, and it angered me. No one spoke of my brothers death like that! I stomped over to her, and started yelling in her face.

"How can you be so calm? Goku just died, and you can't even show a tiny amount of emotion!" Bulma put her hand in front of my place, halting my screaming.

"Remember we have the Namekian dragon balls. We can bring him back to life that way," I lost all of my anger and sadness. I stepped back, and nodded her way.

"Sorry Bulma."

"I don't blame you Mind-" She started, but then her face paled.

"WHAT?" She screamed, and I had to hold my ears from her screeching.

"King Kai says that Goku can't be brought back to life. If he is brought back to life, he will go to the planet Namek, and since there is no planet Namek, him and Krillin will both die again in outer space!" Gohan started crying then.

"No! Daddy no!" I went to Gohan, and we both cried on each others shoulder. I was turning into a real softy with all of this crying. Vegeta started laughing again.

"My prophecy came true! I knew that I would one day become ruler of the universe!" I stomped over to him, my anger flaring.

"You will have to go through me first!" I yelled in his face, and his smirk became more prominent.

"Aunt Mindy, let me take him on. I wont let him talk about my dad that way," I stared at Gohan crazily, but I soon receded. This was a fight Gohan needed to fight first before I stepped in.

I also wanted to see how well Gohan would fare against Vegeta. At first, Gohan had the upper hand. He actually sent Vegeta down on his knees! I cheered him on, but then Vegeta seemed to power up, and hurt Gohan really badly. I was about to step in, until Piccolo did it for me. I went to Gohan, and smiled at him kindly.

"You did great kid. Don't let this one little lose put you down." He smiled back at me, and slowly got back up.

"The real reason I didn't kill the kid is because there is a way to save Kakarot. Just wish him back to the check in station in other world, and then wish him back here. As simple as that." I went over to Vegeta, and held my hand out for him.

"I knew you weren't all bad. Thanks for the great idea," he stared at my hand for a while, but when he realized I wasn't going to go away with out a handshake, he reluctantly shook my hand. I grinned, and bounced away from him.

"Now that's how you tame the beast!" I smiled cheerfully, but then I remembered something, where were the Namekians going to stay?

"Hey I have an idea! Why don't all of you stay at my place until the dragon balls come back?" Bulma asked the group of Namekians, and the new leader shook his head.

"We couldn't ask that of you."

"Don't be silly! My place is huge! Besides, you don't have anywhere else to stay." The leader nodded his head, and agreed.

"And that means you too Vegeta! Mindy, I'm sure you would like to stay as well," I rubbed my hand on the back side of my head, a little embarrassed.

"Well you see, I was just going to stay in the woods with green bean over here!" I pointed sideways at Piccolo, and didn't look at Bulma.

"Non sense! You both can stay at my place! Really Mindy, don't be uncivilized!" I looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry, I will arrange for things to be done," Piccolo whispered in my ear, and I nodded at him. No one heard our conversation. Bulma called her father, and soon everyone was headed over to Bulma's.

_130 DAYS LATER . . ._

With the Namekian dragon balls gathered up, Dende called up on the dragon.

"Your wish is my command," the dragon said, and it still gave me the creeps.

"Tell him to wish for Goku and Krillin to the check through point!" Bulma cried, and Dende repeated it to the dragon in Namekian.

"The one named Krillin has been sent to the check in point. The one named Goku cannot be sent there because he is still alive, sending him there would kill him." My eyes widened at the news. Goku was really alive!

"Why hasn't he come back then?" Gohan asked, and I started to wonder the same thing. Suddenly, Vegeta ran to the capsule corpse space ship, and flew out of there.

"Good riddance," Piccolo huffed. Where was Vegeta going?

"Ask the dragon to send Goku to this planet!"

"Goku refuses to come back. He said that he will be there later," the dragon replied, and I understood fully. Goku was training on another planet.

"Well that old goof! Of course he would train! I should of went with Vegeta when I had the chance!" Then I slapped my hand across my forehead.

"Never mind! I can use instant transmission to where Goku is at!" I was about to do my move, but both Gohan and Piccolo stopped me.

"Please aunt Mindy, don't go. I need you to stay with me!" Gohan's tears started running down his cheeks.

"And what about the wedding Mindy? It would be kinda hard to marry you from outer space," I looked at both of my boys. They were right, I couldn't leave them.

"We should get married before all of the Nameks have to leave!" I jumped around in glee, and Gohan's and Piccolo's faces relaxed.

"Bulma, will you be my maid of honor?" She started to tear up, and ran at me with the biggest hug. I couldn't hardly breathe.

"Of course! Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Bulma gasped as if she had thought of something important.

"Wait! We have to plan your wedding! Four months is not enough time to plan the perfect wedding!" She started babbling about technicalities, and I soon got lost in her rambling.

"Bulma! I just want a simple wedding with only a few people plus the Namekians. Don't go outrageous with it." She seemed miffed, but agreed.

Bulma turned back to Dende, and asked the dragon to bring back Krillin and Yamcha. The two boys came back, and everyone cheered. I was surprised that I missed Krillin a little bit.

_130 DAYS LATER . . ._

Today was my wedding day. Today I was going to marry Piccolo junior, and become the happiest person on the planet

. My love for Piccolo was blinding, and every time I thought about him in a tux, I giggled. I still remembered the day Bulma told him he couldn't wear his fighting clothes.

_***Flashback***_

_**"Piccolo you have to wear a tux! There is no way I'm letting you wear your fighting clothes at Mindy's wedding!" Bulma screamed at Piccolo, no longer afraid of him.**_

_**"I am NOT wearing some stupid tux! That thing would look ridiculous on me! No, no way in hell am I wearing that!" Bulma smiled evilly, and still to this day I do not know how she forced the tux on him. **_

_**When he was standing in front of the mirror, Bulma smiled brightly at him.**_

_**"There you go! You don't look half bad Piccolo! The tux fits you just fine!" **_

_**"I look more like a monkey than Mindy!" Piccolo grumbled, and tried fixing the tux so it was more comfortable.**_

_**"Oh don't be silly! You have to look debonair at your wedding. Don't you want Mindy's eyes to sparkle when she sees you in this? I'm sure she is going to love seeing you in your tux! And probably even more so taking it off!" Bulma winked suggestively, and Piccolo blushed profusely.**_

_**"Fine I'll wear it, but if one person laughs I am going to personally take them out." Piccolo smirked, and held up a fist to show he was serious. Bulma waved him off, not caring about his threats. **_

_**"When Mindy enters the room, everyone will be looking at her, so don't worry about it!" Piccolo's face lit up at the image of Mindy in a wedding dress. He went soft at the sight.**_

_**"This will be the only time I will ever wear something like this."**_

_***End Flashback* **_

I was brought back to the present as Master Roshi held an arm out to walk me down the aisle. I wrapped my arm gingerly around his, and we both started gracefully walking.

"Mindy, I'm so proud of you. Never forget that. I will always be your master, but I also see you as a daughter. Please live a happy life with Piccolo," master Roshi told me, and I nodded emotionally at him. Who knew I would cry at my wedding?

More importantly, who knew I would ever get married? I looked down the aisle, and saw Gohan was being Piccolo's best man. It was so cute!

Gohan looked adorable in his little tux, and he would move around a little bit, probably uncomfortable with his clothes. The wedding itself was amazing.

We were outside in the backyard of Capsule Corps, and everything was decked out in white flowers. The sun was shining so brightly, it made everything almost sparkle. Roshi and I finally made it to the end, and my hand was given to Piccolo's.

He squeezed it lightly, and I gave him a loving smile. Our pastor was the new Namekian leader, and since no one on their planet got married, we were going with an ordinary Earth wedding (even though the couple was beyond ordinary).

When it was time for our vows, Piccolo turned to me head on, and held both of my hands.

"Mindy, the first time I met you, you had an air around you that pulled people in. I was intrigued that you were not afraid of me. You even had the audacity to tell me that I should not follow in my fathers footsteps! Still, as hard as I tried, I could not forget you or your words. I wanted to hate you for it, but something changed. The innocence that you and Goku share even while adults made me wonder what kind of person I was. The more I thought about you, the more I wanted to be a better person. So today I stand here with you, hoping that I am good enough to share the rest of my life with you," Piccolo ended, and everything started shaking. Then I realized I was the one who was shaking, and Piccolo gently wiped my tears with his hands.

I calmed down a bit, then started my vows.

"I always thought of what an enigma you were Piccolo. One minute we were giving it all into our training, and then the next we would look at each other with puzzling expressions, wondering why it felt so amazing to be together. Every time I saw you, this wonderful feeling would blossom in my stomach, and I never knew why it would happen. It wasn't till the day you sacrificed your life for Gohan that I knew I could not part with out you. Ever since then I have loved you greatly, and no matter what, you will always be the greatest man in the world to me. I am walking on air at this moment, and will gladly share my life with you."

We traded rings then, and the Namekian said, "you may now kiss the bride," Piccolo swooped under me, grabbed me bridal style, and gave me the most amazing kiss ever. The happiness we were both feeling was pouring out in buckets, and I almost drowned in it.

Everyone cheered for us, and started giving me hugs. I was the center of attention, and I was soaking up every minute of it. Eventually we went inside to have the after party in the lounge. I traded in my dress for my blue tank top, and kaki cargo shorts.

My tail swung around freely as I rejoined the party. There were tons of presents, most of them from Bulma, and the last present was a small box, wrapped with a little blue bow on the top. I opened it carefully, and found out that it was a key.

"What is this?" I asked, and Piccolo stepped forward.

"Bulma helped me buy a house. It's how she got me to try on the tux in the first place. We live just over the mountain by Gohan and Chichi," he looked down bashfully, and I laughed in joy. We had our own house!

"OMG my first house ever! No more living in the woods, or living with Kami! No, a real house!" I squealed, and gave Bulma and Piccolo a huge hug.

"Now for the big finale! We get to wish back the others, and the Nameks get a new home!" All of cheered as we went back outside to summon the dragon. Tein and Chiaotzu came back, and they congratulated both Piccolo and I on a happy marriage.

The sad part was seeing the Nameks go, and knowing that Goku wasn't able to be at my wedding. I missed him so much, but I know somehow he knows that this day happened, and that he is happy for me.

"Dende, I will come see you sometime and bring the rest of them too. This is not truly good-bye," I said to him, and he nodded while him and Gohan held hands. They disappeared, and I sent out a prayer to Kami, hoping for safe travels.

"Come on, lets go home," Piccolo said to me, and after many good-byes, we flew off to our new home.

**Ta-Da! AWWW! Mindy and Piccolo are just sooooo cute! I love their vows, and Gohan being the best man! So adorable! I hope you guys loved this chapter and review please!**

**Oh, by the way, we would love to thank everyone who ever read this story, or reviewed, or even favorited it! THANK YOU! :D**


	14. Garlic Jr

**Sooo sorry that it's been forever since we updated. . . The Holidays and stuff. Opps. I hope you guys had a great Christmas and a wonderful New Years! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN DBZ**

I was sneaking off to Gohan's house, wanting to take him to Master Roshi's party. With me and Piccolo in our honeymoon bliss, we haven't spent too much time with anyone. I know Gohan wants to see me, and so do the others, so why not kill two birds with one stone? I flew lazily to Gohan's doing loops in the air. After a minute I landed by Gohan's window, and watched him study his books. Chichi was always making him study.

"Pst, hey Gohan!" I whispered to the little boy, and with his keen senses he turned to look at me. With a huge smile, Gohan came running towards the window and opened it up.

"Aunt Mindy! I've missed you!" He said loudly, and I put a hand to his mouth.

"Shh. I've missed you too, but I need you to be quiet. We are sneaking out!" I let go of his mouth, and a huge grin was replaced by my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To Master Roshi's house for a party!" Gohan jumped out of the window, and stood beside me.

"Yeah lets go! Should I tell mom?" We both looked back at the house, and shook our heads at precisely the same time.

"No, I don't think that would be best. She doesn't like me very much anyways." It's true. Chichi and I have never really agreed with each other, but we try to be civil. If I had asked her if Gohan could come with me, she would politely say no, but on the inside be screaming at me to not take her baby. I've heard it before, so it's best to just sneak off with the kid. Gohan and I both started to fly off, every so often making it into a contest of who could fly faster. We laughed at the carefree mood, until we both spotted a purple fog rolling in.

"That's strange, I've never seen purple fog before." I was thinking about using instant transmission to Roshi's, but the fog doesn't seem much like a threat.

"How about we just stay away from it. I don't think it's doing any harm," I agreed with Gohan, and we flew to the right a little bit, ignoring the fog. I asked Gohan how his studies were going, and we made mild chit chat until we made it to Roshi's. When we landed on the island, it seemed deserted.

"Guys, we're here! Where are you?" I asked to anyone, but didn't get an answer.

"Hmm, I swore they would be here. Maybe they just went to the store or something. I am pretty hungry!" I rubbed my belly, and then sat on the sand. Gohan did the same, and we started to make a sand castle. Just when we were making the moat, Krillin, and some blue haired girl popped out of the water.

"Hey Gohan! You might want to watch out, you're mom is here!" Gohan's face paled, and his body had a few tremors go through it.

"M-Mom is here?" He stuttered out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Gohan. I was really hoping you could stay." Krillin shook his head, and looked at the blue girl who was having fun with her goggles. You could tell she is a little slow.

"Krillin! My goggles are all messed up!" Krillin swam over to her, and I just rolled my eyes. Worst girlfriend ever for Krillin.

"Come on Gohan. Let's leave Krillin and his really slow girlfriend in the water to drown. I'm sure your mom must not have a lot of patience with us." Krillin and the chick stared open mouthed at me as Gohan and I went to the house. Before I opened the door, Roshi, Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, Oolong, and Chichi came out of the house.

"Hey guys! I called you to come out here, but you didn't answer!" I tried to avoid Chichi's stare, knowing how angry she would be. As I looked at everyone else's faces, I saw they were angry as well. I pushed Gohan behind me, not liking the looks on all of their faces. There seemed to be something evil inside them.

"Mom?" Gohan croaked out. Suddenly, Chichi dashed for Gohan, but I shoved her to the side before she could get to him.

"Why did you do that aunt Mindy?" Gohan tried to go to his mom, but I held him back.

"There is something not right about them Gohan. Since when do our friends and family have red eyes and pointy teeth? Hold them off, but don't hurt them." Bulma started to come at me also, and I tried as gently as I could to push her back to the ground. Krillin and the blue chick came out of the water.

"Why did you push Bulma down? She can't even make a dent in you!" Krillin was holding the girls hand, and I become irritated at his stupidity.

"Look, there is something not right about them! I don't know what's happened to them, but we need to hold them off!" I turned around to scream at him, but it was a mistake. Yamcha grabbed on to my back, and before I could stop him, he bit into my throat. I could feel him taking away my blood, and setting in some kind of poison into me. I was getting weaker by the moment, and my mind was getting cloudy.

"Aunt Mindy!" Gohan cried, but then was getting sidetracked from his mother. I fell down to the ground, and Yamcha finally let go of me. The poison inside of me was trying to transform me into some evil creature, but I was fighting it off. Mindy Son was not an evil being. I fought the virus, but it took all of my strength not to give in. I then felt Piccolo's Ki, no doubt he became worried when mine was lowering. In a few seconds, Piccolo was at my side.

"Mindy, what happened?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Just got bit by Yamcha. Don't worry about me, help Gohan." I looked at him through my fog laced vision, and saw him nod. As he went to fight along side Gohan, I drifted in and out of focus. Then this guy started talking in this strange voice.

"Funny, she should be one of us by now," he nudged me with his foot, and I let out a soft growl. The growl only gave the poison more power though, so I stopped.

"That's Goku's twin sister. The master will definitely want her." Another stranger said. I felt a huge hand grab me by the collar, and then hoist me onto his shoulder. As quick as lightning, he flew into the sky, and not a moment sooner dropped me on the ground again.

"Where am I?" I croaked out to the stranger. All I could see of him was his purple skin.

"We're at Garlic Jr.'s lookout!" The guy started to laugh evilly, and I panicked on the inside. How did Garlic Jr. escape the dead zone? I then heard his maniacal laughter, and froze, knowing he would torture me in some way.

"Why isn't it Mindy! The great warrior, and twin sister of Goku! How nice it is for you to join me on this most glorious day!" I tried to stand up, but Garlic's henchman hit me back down.

"You shouldn't do that Mindy. Disobeying me will only get you killed." Suddenly the fog inside my brain became stronger, nearly overcoming my will. I cried out in pain as I tried to stop from becoming one of Garlic's cronies. The pain subsided a little, and I breathed in shaky breaths.

"I will never obey you Garlic Jr.! Once I get this stupid fog out of my system, you will wish you never brought me up here," I had enough strength left to smile viciously at him. Garlic Jr. seemed outraged by my comment, and walked up to me until he was right up in my face. I tried to back away, but his henchmen held me down.

"Now, now Mindy, we shouldn't be saying that. What if I told you that I had your precious Piccolo under my control?" I shook my head vigorously, not believing his words.

"No, it's not true!" Garlic Jr. snapped his fingers, and another three henchmen came to the lookout holding a very crazed Piccolo. As I looked at his eyes, I saw that they were red, just like the rest of them. An anger so deep consumed me, having my mate at the hands of someone else made me want to rip someone's head off. A small part of me was afraid that I was fueling the poison, but after a few moments, my anger seemed to be dissolving the poison into shreds. I could feel my strength coming back to me, and I easily shoved the henchmen away that was holding me down.

"You are going to pay for doing that to Piccolo," I said, and I was about to attack when Gohan and Krillin landed on the lookout.

"Aunt Mindy! You're alright!" Gohan screamed, and I slightly turned my head to smile at him. It was a little smile, I couldn't really feel happiness if my green bean was in trouble.

"Stay back Gohan, I'm about to take these guys down." The three henchmen laughed at me, and the tealish one spoke up.

"I could take you down in my sleep!"

"Well then, go ahead and close your eyes then. I warn you, you might not wake up." I glared at him ferociously, and a deep growl emanated from my chest. I charged at the guy, and before he knew it, I was an inch from his face.

"Lights out," I whispered before I punched a hole in his stomach. The guy gasped out in pain, and a few seconds later, fell to the ground dead. I turned to face Garlic Jr. with a satisfied smile.

"Really, you do need to get better henchmen. Not even a challenge." I pretended to yawn, and that aggravated Garlic Jr. even more.

"Piccolo! I want you to end Mindy's life. Lets see if she could stand fighting the one she loves!" The two henchmen let go of Piccolo, and instantly Piccolo came running at me. I backed away, not wanting to hurt him.

"Gohan, Krillin, I need you two to fight the other henchmen while I knock some sense into Piccolo." I looked at them quickly, and they nodded in my direction. My attention was then averted back to Piccolo who was just about to hit me in the face. I grabbed on to his fist, halting his movements.

"Please snap out of it green bean! I don't want to hurt you," I whispered softly. It didn't seem to reach him though, and threw his other fist into my side. I took the hit, still keeping hold of his right hand.

"No Piccolo, please! You and I are supposed to be a team! Don't let Garlic Jr. control you. You're better than that!" Piccolo gave me another hit to the side, this time it knocked the breath out of me.

"He's not going to listen to you Mindy! The black water mist brings out people's most evil thoughts. Piccolo must have really hated you if he keeps on punching you like that!" Garlic laughed again, but I wouldn't believe it.

I raised my other arm, and put it on Piccolo's neck. The exact same place where I marked him as my mate. It was our connection, something we enjoyed exploring together.

"Piccolo, search deep within yourself. You know that I'm the good guy, and Garlic Jr. is the one who needs to be destroyed. Please, look into your heart." I pleaded with him, and then he dashed forward with his head, and bit me on the neck. I knew it was really my Piccolo when he bit me in the exact same place he had marked me.

"Mindy, we don't have much time. Garlic Jr. has Kami and Mister Poppo. If either of us can get close to him, then we can save them. Act like you are affected by the poison." He let go of me, and I pretended to be weak, and fell to the ground.

"Good job Piccolo, now she will be one of us!"

"Aunt Mindy, no!" Gohan's power level spiked up, and I could feel him destroy another of the henchmen. What little of the poison Piccolo gave back to me, I used it to make my eyes glow red. I stood up, and smiled evilly toward Garlic. Then I got down on one knee and bowed to him. Even if I hated doing it, this was the best strategy to help Kami and Poppo.

"I am faithfully yours Garlic Jr." He laughed, and petted me on the head. It took everything I had not to bite his hand off. The only indication of my agitation was a flicker of my tail.

"It seems your aunt knew when to switch sides Gohan. Maybe you should do the same." I looked up at Gohan, wanting to convey a message to him that I was all right, but the henchmen were looking right at me. I stared blankly at the little boy instead.

"I will not let you hurt anymore of my family!" Gohan charged at Garlic Jr., but Piccolo intercepted, and fought off with Gohan. This reminded me of when we all had started training together.

"Mindy, I want you to finish off that bald human." Garlic swished his hand at Krillin, and I nodded in obedience. I could actually have some fun beating up Krillin. I flew to him in a flash, and knocked him sideways to the ground. He coughed up blood, and rubbed his head.

"Mindy, snap out of it! You are supposed to be Goku's sister, not some evil being taking over the world! I don't want to have to hurt you!" I really did have to laugh at the end of the speech, but I made sure that it sounded evil. As I was laughing, I kicked Krillin near Garlic Jr., seeing if I could take my opportunity then. Krillin moaned in pain, and I stood right above him. I was making it look like I was going to give the finishing blow, but then Garlic Jr. stopped me. He had a hold of my right wrist, and he was smiling evilly down at Krillin.

"Let me finish the job Mindy, you have done enough at the moment," Before he could blink, I snatched my left hand into his cloak, and grabbed Kami and Mister Poppo.

"I'm sorry, but don't ever try to finish what I've started." I threw the glass cages to Gohan, who broke the glass and freed its prisoners. Garlic snarled in disgust, and tried to punch me in the face. I blocked it before it could hit me, and threw him into a pillar.

"Now that I don't have to worry about hurting Kami or Mister Poppo, I can finally end you." Kami and Poppo were sneaking off to the side, where I could see them grabbing a bottle of some kind. I figured that it must be a cure for the mist.

"Henchmen! Make sure Kami doesn't take that bottle with him!" Garlic cried, and his two henchmen tried to shoot Kami and Poppo out of the sky. I transported directly infront of the blasts, blocking them from hitting the two. They flew off on Poppo's flying carpet, probably going to restore the Earth.

"Drats! Mindy, you will regret ever trying to deceive me! The mackeal star approaches, and my power becomes stronger!" Garlic Jr. and his henchmen started to transform into more powerful beings. Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and I regrouped as we saw them change.

"I need you three to take care of the henchmen while I defeat Garlic Jr." I said, and this brought up instant arguing from everyone.

"Mindy, why do you always want to do the hardest task?" Piccolo asked with a slight sigh.

"You know why green bean. I need to defeat him, it's in my blood to take on the strongest adversary," I replied back to him with a pixie like smile. He rolled his eyes, but I could tell he wasn't going to do as I said.

"I'm helping you. Gohan and Krillin are strong enough to take on the other two." I looked down at Gohan, and I could tell he was really angry.

"Gohan, what's wrong?"

"I just wish they would leave us alone! I'm tired of them being on our planet!" Instantly, Gohan powered up, and flew at the two henchmen. Right on time too because all of them were finished transforming. Krillin went in a moment later, and Piccolo and I gave each other a look.

_Don't do anything stupid Mindy._ Piccolo said through the connection. I scoffed at his comment, and glared at Garlic.

**_And don't you try to protect me. I can take care of myself._** I flew off towards Garlic Jr., his new darker form not scaring me. All he was was a whiny kid. I gave him a roundhouse kick to the head, but it only seem to anger him.

Quicker than what I thought he was, he used his big hand to swat me down like a fly. I landed on the ground roughly, and spit out a few rocks that got in my mouth. Piccolo went to attack Garlic too, and successfully got in a few punches before his hands started to disappear.

"What?" Piccolo screamed before Garlic Jr. shoved him into a pillar. I could feel Piccolo's connection starting to fade, and I was panicking. How was Piccolo fading like that?

"You know, old Namekians don't die, they fade away!" Garlic laughed at Piccolo's predicament, and a light bulb went off in my head. Kami must be hurt from wherever he went, resulting in Piccolo being hurt too! The anger I felt when I thought Piccolo had been enslaved as Garlic's servant boiled in my blood again. It consumed me entirely, and it clicked inside my head that I was turning into a super Saiyan. My long black hair rose up into the air, making it look like I had Vegeta's haircut but blonde.

The air around me cackled with electricity, and the power was flowing through my blood. I felt confident, that nothing could beat me. I was a super Saiyan! I laughed in wild glee, almost prancing around at my completed power. Back on Namek, I was only half way there. Now I had it all.

"It's over Garlic Jr.! You've awaken the beast, and now this beast will destroy you!" I yelled, and charged at him with incredible speed.

"Geosplice!" My green energy ball grew inside both of my palms, and I threw both of them at either side of Garlic. He screamed in pain, and I laughed at it.

"Aww, did that hurt? You haven't even felt pain yet!" I punched him square in the jaw, loving the sound of his jaw breaking.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed at what a puny opponent he was. He seemed to become angry, and before I knew it, had opened the dead zone once again.

"You may be more powerful than me, but it wont matter if you're in the dead zone!" I looked around for Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo, hoping none of them got sucked in. Thankfully I found them under Gohan's energy shield.

Unfortunately, Piccolo's whole body was fading away quickly.

"Hold on Piccolo!" I screamed to him as the strong winds tried to push me into the dead zone. It was trying, but failing. I didn't even move an inch.

"Mindy! Blast the mackeal star!" Piccolo yelled up to me, and I looked in the sky for it. Then, I saw it, glowing purple in the sky.

"kA-me-ha-me-ha!" I screamed, and the blue energy shot up towards the star. The blast hit, and you could feel it from here. As I was looking at the star, Gohan came up beside me, blowing Garlic Jr. into the dead zone again with his Ki blast. The wind stopped, and everything became eerily quiet. Gohan and I stood there floating for a moment, letting the events flow back into us. Gohan was the first to recover, and jumped into my arms.

"We did it aunt Mindy, we did it!" He laughed joyfully, and I joined in as well, hugging him as hard as I could.

"And you're a super Saiyan! Just like dad!" Gohan looked me up and down, his amazement was clear on his face.

"Yeah, now me and your dad can be the super Saiyan twins!" I laughed, and brought us down to the look out, and saw that Piccolo was looking back to normal.

"You're still alive!" I screamed, and ran into Piccolo's arms. We held each other tightly, making sure our respective mate was unharmed.

"Yeah, no one's worried about poor old Krillin standing here." Krillin broke our moment, and I looked his way. I had to admit I was a little worried for him, but I was never going to tell him that.

"I'm sure you're air head of a girlfriend misses you, if she even noticed you were gone." It was a little mean, but that's how Krillin and I worked.

"Oh yeah, Marron!" He screamed, and rushed off the lookout. I powered down from being a super Saiyan, not wanting to waste energy.

"Gohan, come on, lets go to Master Roshi's. I'm sure your mom must be worried about you!" Gohan nodded my way, and all three of us went back to the little island. As soon as we landed, Chichi rushed over to Gohan, and gave him a big hug.

"Don't you scare me like that again Gohan, or I will ground you for the rest of your life!" I chuckled under my breath at her antics.

"Yes mom," Gohan said politely, and also trying to escape the hug.

"So are you guys alright? None of you still want to eat anyone else?" They all laughed at my joke.

"I can't even remember what happened!' Yamcha laughed again, rubbing the back of his head. I was still angry that he actually bit me.

"Well for your information, you tried to make me one of the evil guys, and it almost worked!" Yamcha looked ashamed, and I could tell he was about to apologize. I stopped him by holding up my hand.

"No need, I know you are sorry." I looked over at Piccolo who was hanging off to the side, leaning against a tree.

"Green bean, do want to go home?" I asked. He nodded my way, and went back to looking out at the sea. He still tried to act like a bad boy around people he wasn't comfortable with. I rolled my eyes at him, but turned around to the group.

"Well, Piccolo and I are heading back home. You guys have fun here, alright?" Everyone hugged me good-bye, wishing me well, and telling me to come over more often. I laughed, and told them I would. Finally, I went over to Piccolo, and grabbed his hand so he could teleport with me.

"Let's go home," I whispered.

"Yes, lets."

**So now Mindy is a full super saiyan! I really hoped this was worth the wait . . . Review please!**


	15. Who are these people?

**Ok so this is chapter 15 everybody! I personally like this chapter a lot because you guys get to meet TWO very SPECIAL people! (Evil smile) Please enjoy and we are sooooooo greatful for all of the support we have been given. Thank you guys! YOU'RE AWESOME! :)**

**Disclaimer: No we do not own DBZ, or else Piccolo would have some more loving and be the main character! lol (older sister talk)**

I was in the house, cleaning up the little Namekians poop.

"Oh Nail, can't you control yourself? You're three months old now, act like it!" I pretended to mad at the little boy, but I couldn't stop the smile that was on my face. Nail giggled at my face, and stuck his thumb in his mouth. I laughed at how cute he was.

"I will use the toilet from now on mommy," Nail's said in his little boy voice. I finished cleaning him up, and put him in a mini fighting suit that looked like Piccolo's.

"Ok, now that you're done, you can go find daddy," I pushed him to go outside, and he ran quickly to the back door. I looked through the glass and saw Piccolo put a hand on Nail's head and smile. Nails worked magic on bringing out Piccolo's nice side.

I went into the kitchen to fix me something to eat, since I was the only person in the house that actually required needing food. I cooked food that would feed four people, and then stuffed my face with as much food as I could stuff in my mouth. I know it seems disgusting, but once I start eating food, I can't stop until it's gone. Once I finished, I went outside to be with my family.

Nail was training with his father, and I watched from the sidelines. They did this every day, and sometimes I would come out and watch them. Other times, I would go out by myself and train. I needed to stay fit just in case something were to happen.

Nail never wanted to train with me, and his reason was that he didn't want to try and hurt mommy. I've told him millions of times that he couldn't hurt me, but he wouldn't budge. I think when Piccolo made him, that Nail's purpose was to protect me, not hurt me. Piccolo would never tell me if this was true or not, but I could tell it was.

There were few things you could hide from your bonded mate. Piccolo gave Nail a solid kick to the chest, and Nail went flying ten feet away. Nail got up a minute later, and dusted off his clothes.

"Let's go again father." Nail got into a fighting stance again, but I intervened.

"I think it's time for your bedtime. It's getting late."

"But mom!" Nail cried, and stomped his foot on the ground. I had to stop myself from laughing at him.

"Listen to your mom Nail. We are done for the day." Piccolo went inside the house, and with a huff, Nail ran up to and jumped in my arms. He was only about three feet tall, so I had to carry him like a toddler. His face looked exactly like Piccolo's, and I wished that somehow, he could look like me a little bit.

"Aren't you tired at all Nail?" I asked him sweetly. He shook his head, but then stifled a yawn. I chuckled at his stubbornness, and soon got him up to his room. I laid him down on his bed, and he instantly went to sleep. I walked out of the room, and went across the hall to mine and Piccolo's room.

"I think tomorrow we should go out to Gohan's," I said to Piccolo as I was getting ready for bed. He was already in the bed, waiting for me to join him. After a moment, I jumped in with him, and snuggled into his chest. He sighed softly, and held me tighter.

"If you want to, I just don't want to deal with Chichi. I don't know how Gohan or Goku stand her." I laughed in the darkness, but I could see almost perfectly. Saiyan night vision, you gotta love it.

"She does mean well," I stated. When Piccolo created Nail, I could see Chichi's point of view a little better. I would never force my son to do something he didn't want to do, but I could see why she tried so hard to keep Gohan from fighting. I would go crazy if I ever lost Nail. I fell asleep in Piccolo's arms, dreaming about an evil being trying to take my little boy away.

I woke up shortly after, doused in a light sweat. I wiped my forehead, and stealthily got out of Piccolo's arms. I went to check on Nail, who was sleeping soundly in his bed. I went downstairs, making myself a glass of water. Out of curiosity, I changed into a super Saiyan, making sure the power didn't leave me. Thankfully, I still had it. Unfortunately, I had woken up Piccolo by raising my Ki level. He came downstairs in a flash, trying to detect any danger.

"Relax green bean! It's just me!" I laughed at his expression, and then he calmed down a bit and crossed his arms.

"I was worried something might of happened. You weren't in bed when I woke, then your power level raised up. You would do the same thing," Piccolo said defensively, and I laughed harder.

"So-sorry Pic-Piccolo," I said between laughs. He huffed, and went back upstairs. I sobered up, and followed after him.

"Oh green bean, don't be so serious! I wasn't laughing at you!" He had shut the door in my face. He's always so moody when his pride is hurt.

"Piccolo please will you let me in?" I asked in a sad sweet voice, knowing it would take all of his will power not break. I heard the door unlock, but he didn't open it. It was his way of telling me that I didn't completely control him, but we both knew that was a lie. I opened the door, and as soon as I saw his figure, I pounced on him, sending us both down to the ground. Piccolo growled softly at me, and I responded by showering his face with kisses.

"You- know- you - can't- stay- mad- forever," I said in a sing song voice between kisses. He rolled me over, leaving him being on top. He stared at me with loving eyes, and smiled kindly at me.

"I was never mad in the first place. It's just an easy way for you to kiss me." Before I could retort, my mouth was currently busy with his. Our passion grew throughout the night, and we both blissfully did not get a wink of sleep.

* * *

><p>When morning came, I heard Nail waking up from his sleep, and I detached myself from Piccolo. Piccolo and I had been going at it all night, so we both were a little tired. I sleepily went into Nail's room, and smiled as he stretched his little hands up in the air.<p>

"Good morning Nail, did you sleep well?" I asked him. He rubbed sleep from his eyes, and nodded towards me.

"Ok, well go take a shower and get ready, we are going to see Gohan today!" Nail jumped out of bed, and quickly went into the bathroom. Nail loved Gohan, and was always asking to see him again. I'm sure that when Nail got older, he would fly to Gohan's every day. I went back into my room, and was thinking about what to wear.

"Hmm, Piccolo, what should I wear today?" Piccolo was already dressed in his usual turban and cape, and on mornings like this he would always tell me to wear what I always wear. I looked through my closet, and found a neon pink tank top, with tight fitting black shorts. My feet were left bare as always, and I put my hair up into a pony tail, leaving my bangs in my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror and winked.

I felt very cute today. I even waved my tail sassily. When I left my closet, both Nail and Piccolo were sitting on the bed, both with their arms crossed and waiting for me. They looked so alike it was scary.

"Well come on guys, we don't have all day!" I yelled at them, opening the second story window, and flying out of it. Piccolo flew out the window with Nail on his shoulders.

"A little warning next time would help," Piccolo said grumpily, and I laughed at him. It was always funny to surprise him.

"And not get to relish the fact that I'm beating you? Never!" I screamed, and blasted off even faster. Piccolo was right on my tail, but couldn't go too fast because Nail wasn't accustomed to this kind of speed yet.

"Nail, as soon as we get home, I'm teaching you how to fly," Piccolo said to Nail, and Nail screamed in joy. In minutes, we were at Gohan's house, and I landed before Piccolo did.

"HA! I win!" I jumped for joy on the ground, doing cartwheels just to rub it in Piccolo's face. He put Nail on the ground, and crossed his arms.

"Guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight?" Piccolo asked playfully, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Nail had already knocked on the door, and Chichi greeted him nicely. Even she had to admit Nail was super cute.

"If you guys are looking for Gohan, you just missed him. He flew out of his window before I could stop him." Chichi became angry once more, and held her fist out in the air.

"When he comes back, there will be hell waiting for him." It gave me chills at how angry she could get. She didn't scare me per say, but she made me scared for Gohan.

"I guess I will teleport to Gohan's location. Come on guys," Nail jumped into my arms, and Piccolo put a hand on my shoulder. I used instant transmission to Gohan's location, and we landed at Master Roshi's. Him and Krillin were just about to fly off when I stopped them.

"Hey! Wait up! What's the rush guys?" They both looked at me with confused expressions.

"Aunt Mindy, can't you feel it? Frieza is coming, he somehow survived." I focused all of my energy on locating Frieza's Ki. When I did find it I was shocked at how high it was.

"How did I not sense this!" I said, rubbing my temples in frustration. My tail whipped around the sand angrily. I can't believe I did not sense Frieza before this! Am I getting weaker or something? Piccolo seemed to pick out my distress, and sent me a telepathic message.

We've both been focused so much on Nail. He replied calmly, but I felt that he was angry at himself too for not picking it up. I was focused now though, and I put on my serious face.

"Where are we going to keep Nail?" I asked Piccolo. He shook his head, not knowing.

"I'm going with you!" Nail said, staring at me with such a serious face.

"You are too young to come. You don't even know what we are facing," I told him kindly, even though my fear was rising. The dream I had last night flashed between my eyes, and I was not going to let it happen in real life.

"But mom, I have to go! How am I supposed to learn how to protect myself if you keep babying me?" I really had no answer for that, and I looked at Piccolo for help. He stared at his son for a long time, and Nail stared back too, not budging an inch from his resolve. A few minutes later, Piccolo sighed.

"You can come, but make sure you are not seen once the fight starts. You are to observe only, and at any sign of danger, you will leave without looking back. Understand?" Piccolo asked, and Nail nodded as seriously as he could, but you could tell he was happy. I wasn't though, but I wouldn't go against what Piccolo said. If he thought this was a good idea, then I would try my best to not protest.

"Come here Nail," I said coldly, letting him know I did not like this one bit. He came obediently, and put his little arms around my neck. I held him up, and with a nod to Gohan and Krillin, all four of us set off to fight Frieza.

All four of us landed by the group of people that were congregated at the same spot.

"Looks like we found the place," Krillin said, and I nodded at him. I twisted Nail so that he fit in the crook that my tail fitted him in. I used to do this with him when he was smaller, letting me have my hands free. My tail was almost like an extra arm. I looked around the group, seeing Tein, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Vegeta, Bulma, Puar. Still no Goku.

"Oh Mindy you made it! And with your cute little child too!" Bulma screeched, and came running at me with a big hug. I returned it, and then she looked down at Nail.

"Ah look at how much you've grown!" She picked him up from my tail, and hugged him too. I looked over at Vegeta, and walked over to him.

"Hey Veggie head, it looks like we match." I chuckled at my joke because here was Vegeta in a pink button up shirt that said 'Badman' on the back, and also some khaki slacks. He looked utterly ridiculous. He growled at me, and I began to laugh.

"Don't be laughing at me Barlona, or I will cut your tongue off!" Nail came running up to us, glaring angrily at Vegeta.

"You try to hurt my mommy, and it will be your tongue that I cut off." Nail said it as if he was the strongest person on the planet, and I fell down in laughter. The tears were rolling off my eyes, and my sides started to hurt. When I was finished, Nail looked hurt that I was laughing at him, and Vegeta was about to actually punch my kid in the face.

"Hun, I'm not laughing at you, I'm just laughing at the predicament. I've never seen anyone so bold to stand up to Vegeta like that on their first meeting. And don't worry, Vegeta and I bicker like this all the time. It's the Saiyan way of things." I patted him on the head, and then looked at Vegeta.

"And you don't need to get so mad that a child threatened you. He was just trying to protect me, calm down." Vegeta did do as he was told, and I bent down at eye level with Nail.

"Now, I want you to go to your daddy so you don't get into any more trouble with anyone else." Nail nodded, and went over to Piccolo.

"You know Vegeta, I've been meaning to come over so I could train with you. It's been awhile since we last fought," I started smiling when I thought about what a surprise it will be when he sees I have become a super Saiyan. Vegeta's eyes lit up also at the challenge of a fight. We locked eyes, and grinned.

"Of course Barlona, I've been wanting to kick your butt for some time now!" I laughed heartily at his confidence.

"Ha! Just wait until you see the surprise I have in store for you!" He looked at me quizzically, until a huge spaceship flew over our heads. I felt Frieza's Ki and another one as well. The ship landed thirty yards away from us.

"Come on, we have to go now," Vegeta ordered, and Yamcha started freaking out.

"I just got wished back! I don't want to go there just to die again!" I scowled at how weak he was. I turned to him, and showed him the disgust on my face.

"A true warrior is not afraid of death. A true warrior fights for what is his. Are you too chicken to help the Earth?" I sounded like a chief commander, demanding respect from everyone. Yamcha looked down in shame.

"No. Let's get a move on then," I nodded his way, and started walking toward the spaceship. Piccolo and Nail were right beside me, and Nail was looking at me with admiration.

"Wow mom, I never knew you could be like that!" I smiled kindly at his compliment.

"I like to think that if I had grown up on planet Vegeta, I would have been a commander of some kind.

Probably the elite commander, only having one higher in charge than I, which would have been Vegeta." Nail's eyes grew sad at the thought.

"I'm glad you came here. Daddy and I need you," I stopped walking, and bent down to grab Nail. I hugged him tightly to me, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad I came too. You and your daddy are the most important people to me. I would not trade you two for anything." That seemed to brighten him up, and he wiped the tears from his eyes,

"Really?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course! You are way too cute to give up!" He giggled, and then put his head on my shoulders, wishing to be carried the rest of the way,

_That was very sweet you know?_ Piccolo said, and I looked at him closely. He looked touched by my little speech as well.

_Have you wondered if I would rather live on planet Vegeta, instead of with you?_ Piccolo blushed slightly, and nodded his head. I slightly scowled at him, but I wasn't really angry.

_I would always stay here. That life would be different yes, but not happier._ I grabbed Piccolo's hand as we made our way to the ship. We had all reached a ledge in the cliff side, and to our astonishment, two young kids were facing off with Frieza as super Saiyans!

"Wow! Look at them! Come on, let's fight!" I was about to give Nail to Bulma, but Vegeta stopped me.

"Are you nuts Barlona? You would get killed by Frieza!" I laughed, deciding now was the time to tell him the truth.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm not going to be killed by Frieza. Those two are super Saiyans, why not add another one?" Everyone looked at me in shock except for Piccolo, Nail, Gohan, and Krillin. We never told anyone else because there wasn't really a point.

"You're bluffing!" Vegeta snarled at me, and I handed Nail over to Bulma.

"Watch," I said to him, and started powering up. My hair lifted up in the air, and my whole body felt stronger. The feeling of being on top of the world flowed through me again, and I relished in it. Everyone who didn't know before took a step back and looked at me with amazement. Except for Vegeta, who was so angry, steam almost came out of his ears.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Vegeta was right in my face, and I could smell his spicy cinnamon scent.

"Over eight months after you left for space. I finally finished it when Garlic Jr. tried to take over the world," I smiled foxily at him, almost wanting to rub it in his face. He seemed almost distracted as he took in my blonde hair, and teal eyes. He actually touched a spiked portion of my hair, but then Piccolo growled protectively at him.

"It's all right Piccolo, I would have done the same if the roles were reversed," Piccolo backed down, but was not happy about it.

"The first female super Saiyan," Vegeta said in awe, still distracted by my look. He was shaken from his reverie when a loud commotion started in front of us. Right before my eyes, the two kids cut Frieza into pieces and burned him up with their Ki.

"Awe man! I missed the fight! Thanks Vegeta!" I snarled at him, and my tail swished back in forth in anger too.

"You should have gone if you wanted to fight so badly! It's your fault for giving me the mercy of seeing you as a super Saiyan!" He yelled acidly back, and if he still had his tail, he would have probably sent out an alarming odor from it, telling me that he was in command. Instead, I used that chemical, and he seemed to become angrier.

"Don't you dare try to tell me what to do! I am your prince, and as your prince you should show me respect!" I spit on his shoes, and got even closer to his face.

"You're no prince of mine! Your bloodline means nothing here on Earth! If you were a true prince, you would have become a super Saiyan before even Goku did!" It was the last straw on Vegeta's end. He powered up, and sent a fist meant for my gut. I went down to the ground, and kicked his legs from under him. Vegeta got up quickly, and still decided that he would try to punch me, even though I was much more quicker than him.

I blocked every single one of his punches, and for good measure, punched him a few times too. I know what I said had crossed some line in his head, but no one was in control of me. Our fight was interrupted by Bulma screeching at us.

"Will you two both stop fighting! We are supposed to be on the same team here! And haven't you noticed that those two kids just defeated the guy that looked like Frieza?" When she was done, she started panting, obviously using a lot of energy to get us to stop. We both looked over and saw that she was right, and those two kids were headed our way.

At the same time, we faced the two opponents, creating a temporary peace to be allies. The kids landed a few feet infront of us. One was a guy with purple hair, and blue eyes. The girl had long black hair, and obsidian eyes. They had both powered down, and I did the same, somehow knowing they wouldn't hurt us. I felt a strong connection to the girl, and I was shocked that she looked like a younger version of me. I took a step toward her, but the boy started to speak.

"If you want to see Goku, follow us, we know where he will be landing." They both flew off quickly, and I grabbed Nail before I flew off. Piccolo was close beside me, and from what I gathered from him, he felt that connection to the girl too.

_She looks almost exactly like me! What is going on?_ I asked him. Piccolo shrugged, and tried to answer me.

_I have no clue, but I intend to find out._ We cut the connection, and flew a while until the two kids randomly picked a spot. The girl went to sit on a rock, while the boy got a capsule and opened it up. The thing looked like a refrigerator, and the guy opened the door.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" He asked kindly.

"Nail, stay here with daddy," Nail nodded at me, and I went to get a drink first. Then Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma followed after me.

"You wouldn't have root beer in there would you?" I asked shyly, and the boy smiled at me, and threw me a pop. I caught it, and drank the root beer quickly. Yum, delicious.

"Thank you," I said when I finished. I burnt the root beer can up with my Ki. I could feel eyes watching me, and I turned around to look at my mini me of sorts. She was wearing exactly what I used to wear when I was younger. Bright blue tank top, with kaki cargo shorts. The only thing different was that the shorts had the capsule corps symbol on the side.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. The girl blushed, and looked away from me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," she whispered softly, and I had the urge to give her a hug, to hold her close to me and never let go. But of course I didn't do it.

"Look, I must be getting back to my boyfriend," before I could answer her back, she went into the other boy's arms, and he hugged her closely. I felt an irrational hate for the guy, wanting her to talk to me instead of him. I shook it off, thinking I was starting to go crazy. I walked back over to Piccolo, wondering what we were waiting for.

"The boy says Goku will come here in an hour and a half." We both looked at the teens, and then Nail jumped on my lap.

"Who is that girl anyway?" Nail asked curiously, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

* * *

><p>After the two hours were up, I looked up at the sky. Everyone else did as well.<p>

"Goku will be arriving any minute now," the purple hair boy said, and I nodded towards him. I could feel my brother now, and boy was he strong. Soon, his ship fell from the sky, and landed a couple of yards away from us. I became impatient as the ship's door slowly opened.

Then, Goku finally stepped out of the ship in the most ridiculous clothes I had ever seen. That was the only thought that registered on my mind as I ran to give him a hug. Goku returned the hug lovingly, and I picked him up off the ground and spun him around.

"Mindy! You're starting to make me dizzy!" Goku laughed like a little child. Tears ran down my cheeks as I still held him.

"Oh Go-Goku!" I sputtered, and I leaned back to check his face. He was still the same, and he did not have a scratch on him. I put a hand on his cheek to make sure he was real.

"I can't believe you're really here!" I smiled through my tears, and then Gohan came running to his father, crying and hugging his leg.

"Daddy, I've missed you!" Goku patted his head, and smiled down at Gohan.

"I've missed you too Gohan. How did you all know I was here?" I turned Goku around and pointed over to the two kids.

"They said they knew where to find you, and we followed them." Goku looked curiously over at the girl, and cocked his head to the side.

"There are two of you?" He asked me.

"She is not exactly like me, but somehow is. I can't describe it, and they will only talk to you." I let go of Goku, and pointed him over to Nail.

"And I would like you to meet your nephew, Nail," Nail waved shyly over to Goku, and Goku waved happily back.

"Wow! I can't believe you have a son! What have I missed?" I told him everything that had happened since we got back to Earth.

"You're a super Saiyan too! That's amazing Mindy! I knew you wouldn't be too far behind!" We both laughed and rubbed the back of our heads. Then, everyone else started greeting Goku as well. When we had all become reacquainted, the two strangers coughed to get our attention.

"We need to speak to Goku alone," they both said at the same time. Vegeta growled in displeasure.

"You can tell us whatever you are going to tell Kakarot!" The two of them shook their heads at the same time.

"No, this is something Goku, and Goku only to know." Goku looked back and forth between the two and Vegeta, wondering how to quell the tension.

"It's all right Vegeta; let them tell me what they want me to know." Goku walked with the two too far for any of us to hear. I flicked my tail back and forth with impatience.

"I should be with him." It boiled my blood that they had picked him to be the one to hold information. I was more capable than my brother.

"Piccolo, do you know what is going on?" I asked him, and he tried to ignore me but it wasn't working.

"Tell me what they are saying!" I gave him the puppy dog eyes, but it didn't work.

"Shh Mindy, I need to concentrate." I became quiet for him to listen. He would tell me later any ways.

**So did you guys like the two new people? Who did Trunks come with from the future? Review and tell us who you think she is and what her name could possibly be. (Hint: It's not a normal name, and if you can remember the tigers name from Aladin, you're really close to the name we chose!) Thanks for reading!**


	16. Way to say it Piccolo

**Long time no see! Sooo heres an update! Wow three people have almost got this new girl's name! You know who you are! SO lets get onto this story shall we?**

Disclaimer: My sister and I do not own DBZ

_(Piccolo's Point of View)_

The two strangers were walking with Goku over to a place where they thought no one could here them. Heh, they didn't go far enough for my hearing.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Goku asked the two strangers. The boy spoke up first.

"My name is Trunks, and this here is Rajin. I know it sounds bizarre, but we are not from your time. We come from the future, twenty years from now." Goku's eyes bugged out of his socket and I myself was amazed at the technology.

The boy continued to speak.

"I'm sure your wondering how we are both super Saiyans when only you, Mindy, Vegeta, and Gohan are Saiyans. Well, here's the thing, Vegeta is my father."

"And Mindy is my mother!" Rajin said and I wanted to collapse to the ground. That would have to make me the father. I could see how the girl resembled me some, with her dark eyes and pointy ears, but I would have never guessed she was my daughter.

She is like the spitting image of Mindy, even dressed like her when she was younger. I looked over at Mindy, and a small smile crept on my lips. We would be able to have a child together. I heard Goku start to laugh at the information.

"Vegeta is a daddy! Ah man, no way! I can't believe it! And Mindy, wow! She is going to be surprised when she finds out!" Goku turned around to look at Mindy, and both of them locked eyes. Mindy raised an eyebrow, silently asking her twin what was happening.

I knew that with her not being over there was eating her alive.

"Piccolo, do you know what's going on?" She asked me, and I tried to keep my face blank. Unfortunately, she saw right through me, and started begging me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Tell me what they are saying!" She demanded, almost stomping her foot on the ground. It took everything within me not to tell her what was happening. Those eyes were going to be the death of me. My best defense was to not look at her, and try to be indifferent.

"Shh Mindy, I'm trying to concentrate." I told her, but I knew that wouldn't placate her for long. After this was over, she was going to force the information out of me somehow. The two kids got back Goku's attention, and mine as well.

"This is not what we came here to tell you. In three years, on May 12th at ten o'clock, these monsters will arrive and destroy the world," Trunks said gravely at the news.

Rajin spoke up after him.

"These monsters are indescribable. They attack with out rhyme or reason. Thousands of lives are taken, and we can't even put a dent in them!" Rajin started powering up, and I was in awe at how strong she was.

A deep pride overwhelmed me at seeing my daughter try to stand up to those things. Trunks put a hand on her shoulder, and she calmed down. When she was composed, she gave Goku a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, but they make me so angry," Goku nodded his head in understanding.

"In our time, people run away from these things. And their creator was none other than Dr. Gero, the same doctor who created the red ribbon army." Trunks said, and Goku looked astonished.

"But how? I defeated Gero!" Rajin shook her head sadly.

"You defeated him, but he still lived. I'm sorry, but you should have killed him why you could. It's probably the only thing you are going to regret." The others in the group were starting to become impatient.

"Well for three people who don't know each other, they sure have a lot to talk about!" Bulma screamed, and I wanted to slap her. She could never shut up.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Yamcha asked, and Mindy started to get irritated.

"Obviously no one has a clue, so stop asking stupid questions!" She screamed at him, and Nail hid behind my leg. He was terrified of his mother, it was also another reason why he didn't want to train with her. I chuckled at the human who's face had paled dramatically.

Mindy saw his scared expression and smirked. She was becoming more like me everyday and I loved her for it.

"We have to fight these Androids all by ourselves, and even with our combined strength, we are no match for them. Their favorite activity is to hunt us down and humiliate us further," both Trunks and Rajin shook in anger. The desperation on their faces was clear to anyone. Goku cocked his head to the side, confused. I was too, how come the rest of us weren't helping them out?

"What about the rest of us? Don't we help out?" Rajin shook her head, and tears formed in her eyes.

"The Earth's special forces die in the fight. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, and my father Piccolo. Gohan and Nail barely survive, but thirteen years later they both get killed. That was four years ago in our time." Her head bowed as the tears flowed.

I wanted to go over there and comfort her, but I didn't know how. Somehow telling her everything was going to be all right didn't seem to cut it. There was something off about the story though. She never said Mindy and Goku died. Goku seemed to speak my thoughts.

"What about Mindy and I? Don't we go into battle?" Trunks decided to speak up since Rajin still hadn't recovered yet.

"Both of you die before the Androids even come. A nasty virus that attacks the heart becomes fatal to you both. Not even a super Saiyan can survive it." My insides clenched at the information. Mindy couldn't die of a virus. That was too weak and pathetic for my mate. I looked over to her in panic, not wanting to lose her.

She seemed to pick up on my distress, and looked over at me curiously.

_What's wrong Piccolo? You look like someone had just died._ I tried to shake off the enormous feeling of anguish that was pulsing through my body, but nothing worked.

All I could see was Mindy laying down on a bed, too sick to even raise a finger. Mindy became more worried, and started yelling mentally at me.

_Green bean! What's the matter, what are they saying over there?_ I answered her the best I could, not wanting to alarm her too much.

_I will tell you later in private._ Even my mental voice sounded ragged with fear.

"What? Mindy and I die because of a virus! What a waste! And we don't even get a crack at them!" Both kids seemed shocked at Goku's outburst.

"You're meaning to say that you would still fight them, even after what we told you?" Trunks asked, his mouth gaping in surprise. I wanted to roll my eyes at him. Of course they both would.

"Well, yeah, of course!" Goku replied in his childish way.

"You're not even scared?" Rajin asked incredulously, one eyebrow raised. Goku nodded his head at them, and looked into the distance.

"I'm a little bit afraid, but the challenge is exciting and I know Mindy feels the same way." Rajin looked over to Mindy in awe, and then at me. I caught her eye, and we stared at each other for a while. I felt as if she was rememorizing my whole self, and I committed her to memory too.

"I was never able to talk to my mother. I was only a year old after she got the virus. My father and Nail were devastated, and sometimes dad would call me Mindy because I look so much like her. H-He lost half of himself when she died, and Nail was the one who mostly took care of me. I didn't lose just a mother, I lost a father as well." Rajin told Goku, then continued again.

"Then my only two remaining family get killed also. I went to live with Trunks, and we bonded over our losses." A small smile crept on her lips as she took Trunks's hand. Trunks used his free hand to grab something out of his pocket. Two vials were in his hands, and he threw them at Goku.

Goku caught them, and looked at the vials curiously.

"Take those for your health. It's a cure for the heart virus." My eyes became big when I heard that. Now Mindy didn't have to die.

Happiness coursed through my veins, and I held down the urge to grab Mindy and hold her tight. My mate didn't have to die a weakling death.

"We better go Trunks, your mother must be worried." Trunks nodded at her, but Goku interrupted them.

"Who is your mother Trunks? Do I know her?" Trunks's cheeks started to burn, and he nodded his head. I was curious also at who his mother was.

"Well then who is she?" Trunks pointed over in our group, and it looked like he was pointing to Bulma.

"The only other girl who is in your group." I turned in surprise and looked at both Bulma and Vegeta, seeing now the resemblance Trunks had to them. Goku started laughing again, falling to the ground and holding his sides.

"BULMA! No way! Bulma is your mother?" I had to let out a little chuckle too at the situation.

"Yes, but you can't tell her. If either of them get a whiff of this I might not be born!"

"Please keep it a secret Goku, I can't have Trunks leave too," Rajin asked softly, and Goku went up to her and gave her a hug. I was a little envious that he could comfort her and I could not.

"I wont tell. Thank you both for helping us save our future. No matter where you go I will be with you in spirit. I can't wait till both of you are born in this time!" Goku joked, and the three of them laughed.

"Also Goku, once we leave you can tell my parents that I'm their child. I was um," her cheeks became red then. "Let's just say they had a very fun night last night, and I will be here soon." I myself blushed at the information.

How did she know the exact date of her consummation? They said their good-byes then, and in a blink of an eye, they both had left. Goku walked over to us slowly, and I knew he would have a hard time explaining what happened to everyone else. I looked at Mindy, and I tried to imagine her with a baby inside her. Would she glow with happiness, or would she hate the pain of it all. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. We would get to that road when it came.

_(Mindy's Point of View)_

Goku came walking back to us and I was impatient to learn about what happened. Waiting that long nearly killed me, and more than a few times did I take a step forward to go there, but then thought better of it.

When Goku was within a few feet of us, I started off the questions.

"So, what did they have to say?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, what took you so long Goku?" Bulma repeated, and you could tell she was impatient for answers too.

"Well, uh, nothing really," Goku said, and I wanted to slap him on the back of the head. I knew he was lying instantly, and I walked up to him until I was inches from his face.

"Now you listen to me Goku Son. I know they told you something of importance, and I think everyone has a right to know what they said." I used my most acidly voice to convey my seriousness in the situation.

It still bugged me they chose him instead of me. Goku was starting to sweat, and his expression was terrified. I could hear him gulp, and take a step back from me. Piccolo saved Goku by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Mindy, I heard every word they said." My smile was huge, and Goku's whole face was surprised.

"What? How?" He asked Piccolo. Piccolo huffed in annoyance, and rolled his eyes.

"My ears do more than just frame my face." I had to laugh at that because it was true. Piccolo could hear practically anything. Goku's face became scared, and he was looking a little pale. Piccolo seemed to sense his distress.

"I'm not going to say anything that will put your friends in danger. I think everyone should know what is going to happen and change their destinies."

Destinies, what was going to happen? Piccolo started telling us everything they said, and when he was done, I went into shock.

If those kids hadn't come, I would be dead within two years. As the information dug into my brain, I sank to the ground, face going blank. Nail came up beside me, and held my hand.

We didn't say anything, but his presence calmed me. The whole group was in the same state of shock, trying to figure out how not to die with the upcoming Androids. Vegeta snapped out of it first.

"Kakarot, you never did tell us how you escaped Namek," Goku went on with the story about Namek, and I smiled up at him. Now he knew instant transmission as well.

"Goku, we need to create a contest of who can get the coolest stuff from the world." I said while getting up of the ground. Goku grinned, and nodded his head.

"All right, lets go." We both did the move, and I landed in Japan. Specifically in a weapons shop, where the most amazing weapons ever were here. I picked out a silver toned dagger, with a dragon etched into the handle. The dragon looked almost exactly like Shenron, and I put some money on the counter before I teleported back to the group. Goku arrived at the same time, wearing Master Roshi's sunglasses.

"Goku wins!" Krillin said, looking at the glasses with envy. I rolled my eyes at Krillin, and threw the dagger at him. It caught him by the shirt, and it stuck him to the floor. Everyone started laughing, and you could tell Krillin was embarrassed.

"Don't mess with Mindy, Krillin, she could take you out with that thing!" Yamcha joked, and I smiled at him approvingly.

"I say it's a draw. The glasses and the dagger are pretty cool." Tien said, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked amused at our antics.

"Fine fine, it's a draw." I conceded, admitting silently that the glasses were pretty amazing. Vegeta had had enough of our playing, and got back to business.

"Well I'm going to train. Any weakling who doesn't want to can go hide under a rock." He blasted off into the sky before anyone could respond.

"I agree with Vegeta." I said, wanting to get to train to the best of my ability.

"I'm going to train my hardest so I can defeat those Androids. Nothing is going to distract me from my training." Piccolo had a strange look on his face, as if he knew something would distract me. I glared suspiciously at him, but he looked away.

"I'm going to Master Roshi's to train. I will see you guys in three years." Krillin said, taking Master Roshi's glasses with him. Goku looked at me, and a smile formed on his lips.

"I already know who my training partner is. Do I even have to ask twin?" I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms.

"No you don't twin. How about having Piccolo, Nail, and Gohan join us as well?" I looked over at the three, and they seemed excited to wanting to train with us. Goku turned around to face Yamcha, and asked him a question.

"Do you want to join us also Yamcha?" Yamcha shook his head, almost looking afraid of us.

"No, I can't compete with any of you. Besides, I like training at my own pace." He went to Bulma, and picked her up to take her home. She looked angry about something, but I didn't let it bother me, I was going to be focused. Soon it was only us five in the clearing.

"Well then, lets go home. I'm sure it will be fun seeing you try to convince Chichi that training is more important than studying!" I laughed at Goku's scared expression. I was so watching those two go at it when we got home.

Piccolo and Nail grabbed a hold of me, and Gohan went to his dad. We both instant transmissioned over to Chichi's, and I gave Goku a thumbs up before he went into the house.

I tiptoed my way to the window, and watched as Goku and Gohan tried to convince Chichi to letting us train Gohan.

"No Goku. I will not allow our son to be a savage and fight like you do. His studies are more important." I rolled my eyes, and looked down at Nail.

"Be glad I'm not like this with you," Piccolo and I laughed as Nail nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Come on Chichi, we need Gohan. He can help save the Earth!"

"I said NO! What part of that do you not understand?" Chichi yelled at the both of them.

_Goku, say 'uh, the no part?'_ I sent him a message mentally, really wanting to see how this turned out. I watched in anticipation as the words formed on Goku's tongue.

"Uh, the no part?" He asked in a confused matter, and I fell to the ground laughing. Both Nail and Piccolo were also laughing at the trouble Goku was about to get in. I tried to recover quickly so I could see the look on Chichi's face.

As I looked into the window again, I saw that her face was beat red, steam almost coming out of her ears. Finally, she stalked up to Goku, and hit him as hard as she could in the head.

That only resulted in her having her hand broken, and her screaming out in pain. Goku, unsure of what was happening, lightly patted Chichi on the shoulder. The pats were too hard for Chichi, as she went flying threw the house, and landed on a tree.

It was too much. My giggles over took me, and I had tears rolling down my cheeks from laughing so hard. I couldn't breath, and my sides were hurting badly.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled, and tried to help his wife. He got her back inside and wrapped her up.

She had finally agreed to let Gohan train, but he had to back home sometimes. I was still laughing when the two of them came out of the house. Goku's face showed that he knew that I had tricked him, and he looked frustrated at me.

"Mindy, that wasn't very nice. I thought you were helping me out, not getting me into more trouble." My grin was still in place since every time I blinked, Chichi's angry faced popped up.

"I'm sorry, but the opportunity was too good to miss. I mean, did you see her face?" Everyone around me chuckled also, but Goku crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, and it was very angry and hurt. Please don't intentionally rile her up. She has been through enough." I scoffed at the last part. She was the one who had begged to marry Goku in the first place, but I let it go. I could tell that Piccolo was ready to get to training.

"Fine twin, I'm sorry. I wont do that to you again." He came to me, and lightly gave me a hug.

"Now, where do we want to train?" Goku asked everyone. I rested my hand on my chin, thinking of places that were deserted.

"How about a desert? No one is ever in a desert." I pitched in, but Piccolo shook his head.

"Not enough water in a desert. I say we go to the mountains to train." Nail agreed with his father, so I had no choice but to say yes also. Goku and Gohan liked the idea as well, and all five of us were transported to the snowy tops of the mountains.

**_ THREE MONTHS LATER . . ._ **

All five of us had been training at the mountain tops for about three months now, and I was starting to lag.

All too soon was I getting out of breath and having to eat so much more. I was even getting a little fatter, my stomach having a little bump of fat that irritated the crap out of me.

No one else knew about my weight gain, even Piccolo. I had made sure to cut off the connection every time I thought about it. Plus, since we were training so hard, we didn't have much alone time.

I was going to keep this to myself though, and train even harder to get rid of it. Just then, someone threw a snowball at me. I looked around in anger, not finding the culprit.

"Come out now if you know what is good for you!" I yelled out in the darkness, really not wanting to get up off the ground. I had went to sleep earlier than the rest of them, telling everyone that I was extra tired today. No one answered my threat, and I grumpily got up from my spot. Suddenly, another snowball came flying my way, but this time I was quick enough to dodge it.

"That's it! I will get you!" I turned super Saiyan, and flew around above the snow, looking for the snowball thrower. Something suspicious was on the ground a few feet away from where I was flying. It looked like black hair. If Goku and Gohan were playing tricks on me, I was going to kill them.

As fast as I could, I landed on the black object, and found that it was a piece of cloth, designed to look like hair. Rustling came from the bushes, and I turned in time to see both my son and Gohan jokingly come at me. I flared up my Ki, and charged at them. Both of them knew that I was tired, and yet they wanted a piece of me any ways.

As I charged up to Nail, Gohan flew up from under him, and punched me square in the stomach. I automatically threw up, spilling all of my acid up on Nail. Nail screamed in disgust, wiping the vomit off in the snow.

"Ewe, gross mom! Why did you throw up on me?" I didn't pay attention as the pain kept shooting up at me. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach.

"Aunt Mindy, are you all right? I didn't think I hit you too hard." Gohan came to sit by me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't even speak because of how much pain I was in. I felt like wailing, but not a single muscle wanted to move. Soon, I was seeing doubles of Gohan.

"Nail! I think you should get Piccolo! Your mom isn't looking too good!" Nail came rushing over to me, still stinking of vomit.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Nail asked in a panic, and four of his hands patted all over my body. I did the best I could, and shook my head.

"I'll be back with dad! Gohan, please stay with her." Both of the Gohan's nodded their head, and I fell sideways into the snow. The cold feeling numbed my pain a bit, and I sighed in relief. My stomach was still killing me when Piccolo and Goku arrived on the scene.

"Mindy!" Piccolo cried, and rushed over to me. He took my hand, and looked at both of the boys.

"What happened?" He asked in a deadly voice. The boys looked down at the ground, ashamed of what they did. Gohan spoke up first.

"We wanted to see how well we were with setting up traps. We both threw snowballs at aunt Mindy, and she followed us into the bushes. When we had her trapped, I pounced on her, and punched her in the stomach."

"Oh Kami," Goku said, as if he had figured out something important. Piccolo sucked in a deep breath, containing whatever anger was in him as best as he could.

"Goku, will you please take them both away before I rip their heads off?" I felt all three of them leave, and Piccolo gently touched my cheek to get my attention.

"I should of told you earlier, but I didn't think it would come on this fast." I was confused, what was he talking about?

"Is this the heart virus?" I asked in a scared tone, but I somehow knew that it wasn't the heart virus. My heart felt fine, it was my stomach that was hurting.

"No, it's not the heart virus," Piccolo took a deep breath before he continued. He looked me in the eyes for a while until he had the courage to speak again.

"Mindy, you're pregnant." Everything went black for a moment as I processed his words. As they dug into my brain, I was making the connections on how he could be right. Me being tired way too soon, the extra eating, and the body weight that I had gained. It made sense now.

As the shock wore away, suspicion replaced it.

"How do you know that? What evidence do you have that makes you think I'm pregnant?" I sat up from the ground, letting the pain recede from my body. Piccolo looked down at the ground bashfully, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Um, remember the day when those two kids came and defeated Frieza? The girl was our daughter. Her name is Rajin." Pride filled his voice, and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"And how did you figure this out?"

"Well, you see, she told Goku that as of that night, she had already been created so it was all right to tell us. I guess she forgot about my super hearing because I heard every word." Even through the pain, I got up quickly and punched Piccolo in the mouth.

"You mean to tell me that you have known I've been pregnant for three months now, and you thought it would be fine not to tell me!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, and Piccolo got up off the ground too, slowly backing away with his hands shaking in the air.

"No, that's not it at all! There was never a time to tell you, and I figured you would have came to the conclusion sooner or later. I didn't think it would result in you getting hurt!" I blew off his excuses, and stalked him. He kept backing away, and soon we were by the edge of a cliff.

"Stuff it Piccolo! I can't believe you would keep something as big as this away from me! How could you?" He had no where else to back up to, and I got within arms distance to him.

"Go jump off a cliff!" I pushed him over the edge, but I knew that wouldn't delay him for long. With only a few seconds before he would come back, I used instant transmission to Bulma's house. I landed right in her bed, scaring the life out of her.

"AAAHHH! Who's there?" She screamed, rolling out of the bed, and turning on the light. When she noticed me crying, she rushed over to me, and hugged me tightly.

"What happened Mindy?" She asked in a distressed tone, and I spilled my guts out to her, telling her everything Piccolo had told me. When I was done, she went to get me a glass of water, and sat back down on the bed.

"Here, drink." Bulma commanded, and I did as I was told. When I gave her the empty glass, she put in on the dresser by her bed.

"I'm so sorry about what happened Mindy. I can't believe Piccolo didn't tell you earlier! It could of really hurt the baby!" I gasped as I thought about the baby. This whole time I was only thinking about myself, but the baby could be hurt as well. Bulma saw how scared I looked, and took my hand.

"Let's go to the hospital to get you checked out." I nodded to her, grateful that she would be doing this for me.

It was two o'clock in the morning when we got to the hospital, but of course it was opened. Bulma talked to all of the nurses and doctors for me, leaving me be in my own little world.

I could feel Piccolo trying to use our connection to talk to me, well he was more like screaming at me, but I put up a huge barrier. I was too tired and angry to deal with him. A doctor came into my room, holding the results of the many tests that I took.

"Well Mindy, you're lucky you are not a normal human. If that was so, the baby would have been lost. It just so happens that your skin, and the babies skin was hard enough to take the blow, but just barely. Nothing bad seems wrong with the child, but another hit like that could cause damage. Please refrain from fighting until the baby is born." I looked around the room, seeing the different pictures of the human body.

I could of lost my child a couple of hours ago, and then the beautiful Rajin girl would have never been born. A few tears left my eyes at the thought of the little girl not existing. I held on to the little bump of her, and silently promised her I would take care of her no matter what.

I didn't argue with the doctor about the no fighting rule, but I was curious on when the due date was.

"So when do you think she will be born?" I asked him, and he seemed confused.

"The tests showed that the gender was still undecided. Are you wanting a little girl?" I took the excuse, and nodded my head.

"Well, since there is nothing really normal about the two of you, I can say that you only have four months to go. She will start growing quickly as time goes on. I'm guessing she will be born sometime in January." A smile grew on my face at the information. My baby girl would be here soon.

The doctor left, and Bulma came in.

"What did the doctor say?" I told her everything, and she jumped for joy.

"We have so much shopping to do Mindy! We have to get everything for her arrival!" I pulled her into a hug, showing off my gratitude.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Bulma, you don't know how much I appreciate this." I let go of her, and she looked at me as if she was my mother.

"Mindy, I will always take care of you. I've been doing it since you were little!" We both laughed, and left the hospital. When we got back to her house, dawn was taking over the sky.

"You can have the room across from Vegeta. It's the second best guest room, but it has the best bathroom." She showed me my room, and then searched for clothes I could sleep in.

"I could always teleport to a store and get some clothes," I told her as she was throwing piles of her old clothes all over the floor.

"No Mindy. You need to rest now. The baby has had enough excitement for one day." I wanted to argue, but my belly let out a little wail, and I decided to listen to Bulma.

"Ah ha! Found something!" It was a red night gown, with lace stitched on the end. The gown only went down to mid thigh, and had a plunging neck line.

"Isn't that a little racy?" I asked, not really wanting to wear it. Bulma brushed me off, and threw it on the bed next to me.

"It's only temporary, I'll be going shopping for you tomorrow." Satisfied with her answer, I went into the bathroom to change. I had to admit, it looked pretty nice on me, something Piccolo would love to take . . . No, don't think about Piccolo. Remember that you are mad at him.

I shook off the thought, and came back in the room. Bulma jokingly wolf whistled, and told me to twirl around.

"On second thought, you should probably keep that. It looks amazing on you!" I rolled my eyes at her, and sat down on the bed.

"No one will be seeing me in it any ways, so could I please have something that is less showy?" She clucked her tongue and shook her head.

"Fine Mindy, but I'm telling you, you look spectacular. I will see you in the morning. Mom will make us something for breakfast." She went and turned off the light and left the room. I sat on the bed quietly for a few moments, trying to adjust myself with sleeping alone.

Even when we were training, Piccolo always slept beside me. I was still angry at him, but I wanted him close to me. I crawled under the covers, and hugged a pillow to me as I cried through out the night.

**Whoa! Mindy's pregnant! We hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! And also, we would like to thank everybody who had read this story and reviewed. we appericate it!**


	17. ULTRA MEGA BONUS CHAPTER

**HOLY CRAP, ARE YOU GUYS LUCKY SOB! So anyways, I was moseying around with my dinosaur like laptop that 13 year old me and 17 year old sister use to write on. AND I FOUND THIS CHAPTER! Now, I know it's been forever since this story has been updated, and it might not be perfectly well written , because it's written in the same time as all the other chapters. **

**Now: This is just a bonus chapter that I had found, and I am not promising anything that my sister and I will continue working on said story. BUT! We MIGHT, now I say _MIGHT _give it another shot, it will have to be something that we discuss. **

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own the dragon ball z story or anything like that, we just like to put a little _twist _ to it. Mwhaha. **

**Enjoy thy Bonus Chapter!**

I woke up early the next morning, feeling stuffed up from all of the crying I did the night before. I stretched out my stiff muscles, realizing that I had slept in the same position all night. I groaned at feeling like crap, but my senses picked up the smell of cheesy eggs, and my stomach responded immediately to it.

"Let's go eat breakfast Rajin!" I ran downstairs to the kitchen, and saw Bulma's mom cooking the eggs. She noticed me in the doorway, and gestured me to come in.

"Oh come in Mindy! My look at you, you look like you didn't get an ounce of sleep! I'm so sorry! Breakfast will be done in just a moment!" She rubbed my shoulder, and then poured me a glass of milk. I took it graciously, and sat down at the table. No one else was in the kitchen, and it made me curious.

"Where is Mr. Briefs, Bulma, and Vegeta?" I asked her as she flipped over the eggs.

"My husband is working in the lab, and Bulma went to go shopping for you. I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but you are already awake! Vegeta usually wakes up around this time, I'm sure he will be down soon!" As she finished talking, the almighty Vegeta himself appeared at the kitchen door way. He took one look at me and sneered.

"What is this mess of a women doing here?" He yelled at Bulma's mom, and anger boiled in my blood. I couldn't punch him though because then it would be risking the baby.

"I've ran into difficulties, and decided to stop training with Goku . . .and the rest of them," I trailed off, hating the pang in my heart when I thought of Piccolo and Nail. I missed Nail terribly, but I knew that it would be better if he stayed with his father. Vegeta didn't seem convinced though, and he snorted at my explanation.

"Yeah, and I'm not the prince of all Saiyans. Cut the bull crap and tell me the real reason you're here!" He slammed his hand down on the counter, and something inside me exploded. I stood up from the table, and got right in Vegeta's face.

"You want to know the real reason I'm here? My supposed mate and husband never told me I was pregnant until an accident happened! He had known the whole time, but for some reason kept it a secret! So you can just shut up and leave me alone or I will cut you up into pieces!" Something on my face must have shown for Vegeta to completely back down, and go back to normal. I backed away from his face, surprised he wasn't yelling at me back.

"The thing I hate the most in this world is being lied to. I am sorry your mate lied to you Barlona." I stood there in shock for a moment, but then shook it off and sat back down in my seat. Bonnie had just finished cooking breakfast for the two of us. Both Vegeta and I stuffed our faces with the delicious food, seeming more in breathing it in than actually eating. Within ten minutes we were both done, and I held my stomach in delight. Bonnie cleaned up our mess, and I thanked her for the wonderful food.

"Oh don't worry about it, what are mother's for?" I smiled a little, and went into the living room, planning on waiting for Bulma to come home. Vegeta was about to go through the front door, when he noticed me sitting on the couch.

"What on Earth are you doing Barlona?"

"I have nothing better to do, so I'm waiting on Bulma." He rolled his eyes, and opened the door.

"I would say come train with me, but you probably are thinking about taking it easy with the brat inside of you. Most Saiyan women still fought even while pregnant, you might want to think about that." He left through the door before I could respond. It gave me something to think about. As long as I kept it light, and didn't over stress myself, I could still keep in shape. Not today though, but maybe in a couple of days I would be recovered enough to do some mild training. As I was pondering this new route, Bulma stepped in through the doors with dozens of bags in her hands. I stared open mouthed at the amount of clothes.

"Bulma, I didn't need all of this!" I went to help her with some of the bags, but she shook her head.

"I got it Mindy, don't worry. And this is all sizes until you are ready to deliver. You do know that you won't be able to fit into that night gown forever right?" I touched my stomach, and thought of it being huge.

"I knew that, but this seems a little ridiculous." She trudged up the stairs, paying no attention to me.

"You want options, don't you?" I huffed at her stubbornness, and followed her up the stairs.

"I wouldn't mind wearing the same thing everyday," I said, being a smarty pants. She shrieked out in annoyance, and threw the bags roughly on the floor of my room.

"Don't get smart with me Mindy Son, or I will make sure you regret it!" I laughed at her outburst, and plopped down on my bed.

"You know what, I'm starved. Do you have anything more to eat?" I laughed again at her facial expression. She looked as if she had just discovered her hair wasn't blue at all.

"Didn't you just eat a Saiyan meal for breakfast?" I tapped a finger to my chin, thinking.

"Yeah, but that was forty minutes ago. You have to remember, you're feeding two Saiyans." I pointed down to my stomach, and Bulma called her mom on her cell phone.

"Mom, can we get some more food up here? Mindy says she is still hungry." There was a short reply, and the conversation was over.

"It will be right up Mindy." I nodded at her then looked at the clothes.

"I guess you want me to try all of these on right?" Bulma jumped around excitedly, and pulled me up from the bed.

"Yes! We are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

><p>Bulma and I had just finished with our hourly long fashion show when her mom called from downstairs.<p>

"Dinner's ready!" I transported Bulma with me to the kitchen, too hungry to use my feet. Even though I had probably ate like three whole meals during the duration of the home style cat walk.

"Gosh Mindy, warn a girl next time you do that!" Bulma put her hands on her hips, but the effect was lost because she was smiling.

"Next time I will," I replied slyly, and then food was put infront of me. I didn't pay attention to anyone for the last thirty minutes. Vegeta had also joined us for dinner, but when he was done, he stood abruptly from the table.

"Vegeta! What's wrong with you!" Bulma screamed at him, while wiping off a food stain from her shirt.

"Kakarot is on his way. I'm sure it has something to do with you Barlona." I started panicking, and started pacing around the kitchen.

"What do I do? Do I stay, or do I run?" I asked no one, not sure on what to do.

"I say you stand up to him. Tell him that you're not scared of him." Vegeta suggested to me, and I did take it in consideration.

"Mindy, what if Goku tells Piccolo where you are staying, and then Piccolo will come here when you don't want him to," Bulma countered, and I rubbed my temples in annoyance. I didn't have time to make a decision because Goku was suddenly standing in the kitchen, worry clear on his face. When he spotted me, he became less tense, and sighed in relief.

"Mindy, we've been so worried about you!" Goku came closer to me to give me a hug, but I backed away.

"Don't give me that 'oh we've missed you,' bull crap. I'm not falling for it!" I crossed my arms over my chest, and Goku's face became sad.

"Twin, I'm sorry, neither of us knew how to tell you-"

"How about just telling me the truth? That would have been just fine with me!" I cut him off, too angry to listen to what he had to say.

"You are supposed to be my twin Goku, but I guess that doesn't matter if you are keeping huge secrets from me." Goku's face looked heartbroken, but I didn't budge.

"Piccolo and I are both sorry. Do you want me to go get him?"

"NO! Don't you dare bring him here!" I screeched, my hands turning into fists now. Goku backed away a little bit, and put out his hands in surrender.

"Ok, fine, I wont bring Piccolo. Can't we just set this aside and be happy again?" I shook my head fiercely.

"That's not possible." Goku sighed, and then locked eyes with me.

"You haven't seen how messed up Piccolo is now that you're gone." He placed his forehead against mind, as if transferring memories.

_*Flashback*_

_"What happened Piccolo?" Goku asked, when he approached his downtrodden friend once he realized his twin's Ki was disappeared from the area. _

_"She left." Piccolo said, and he sunk down on the ground. His eyes looked so desolate and lost._

_"Our child was supposed to be a happy moment, now I've tainted it. Of course I would." Goku sat down next to Piccolo, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm sure that if you apologize to her she will forgive you. She is your bonded mate." The saying was supposed to be helpful, but it made Piccolo flinch as if he had been hit._

_"She's my bonded mate, and I've made her so sad and angry, that she completely cut off the connection. It's as if she isn't here anymore." Piccolo's voice was becoming monotone, and it frightened Goku. _

_"I will find her and tell her how sorry we are. You will get to see your daughter Piccolo." Piccolo huffed at him as if he didn't believe it._

_"Try if you wish, but she will only forgive us if she comes to find us." Goku searched for Mindy's Ki, zoning out Piccolo's words. Goku thought he was just being negative. When he found her Ki, he pondered if it was the right time to visit Mindy. He _had _ lived with her for all of his life and knew she was very hot headed and dangerous when she was in one of her moods. If anything, if he appeared at that moment it would hurt her more than help her. _

_Giving his green friend a look, Goku had decided it was probably best to let her cool down just a bit before he apologized . _

_*End of Flashback*_

I was sucked out of the memory, and I had to lean against the wall.

"Can't you tell how sad and sorry he is Mindy?" Goku asked me, and I nodded dumbly at him. The image of Piccolo on the ground, looking as if the world had ended was branded in my brain. Piccolo was probably still like that now, believing that there was no hope in me returning. It hurt my heart to see him like that. My face scrunched up in pain as I reopened the connection.

_Piccolo._ I said mentally, letting all of my love and longing flow through our connection. At first, he thought it was just his imagination getting to him, but soon after he found out it was real.

_Mindy?_ Piccolo asked me. He was so surprised that it was a little funny. I waved good-bye to Goku as I used instant transmission to where Piccolo was located.

He was still on the cliff, not having moved from his spot at all. I had felt a little bit of sorrow seeing him in such state.

"Hey green bean." My presence shocked him because he jumped a little. He turned around and faced me slowly. Surprise was the dominate feature on his face as he took every inch of me in. I realized I was still in that racy red night gown, and I could tell it was effecting him. We both stared at each other for who knows how long. After a while, I couldn't stand not being close to him. I rushed towards him, throwing us both into the cold snow. I kissed his face multiple times, loving how I felt complete again.

"I've missed you so much Piccolo!" I said between the kisses. He chuckled a little bit, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Not as much as I've missed you." A huge smile was dominate on both of our faces, and we kissed each other with such a fervor it was maddening. His hands roamed across my thigh, touching the silky red gown.

"Where in the world did you get this?" He asked as he felt the silkiness. His touch practically burnt me.

"Bulma loaned it to me. Do you like?" I purred, and I straddled his legs. He moaned in pleasure, taking my lips into his again. When we were done for the moment, he spoke again.

"I think you should keep it." I giggled, and then showed him how much I really missed and loved him. . .

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight blazed upon my closed eyelids, and I stretched out lazily. A small smile crept up to my lips when I opened my eyes and saw Piccolo sleeping besides me. I caressed his cheek, and his eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Good morning my love," I whispered to him, still caressing his cheek. He reached his hand up to his face. Grabbing a hold of my hand and keeping it there. Piccolo sighed in contentment, and then kissed my hand.

"Good morning."

"So, I have a proposition for you green bean." We both sat up, and I shook the snow out of my hair. He smirked, and asked me to continue.

"Since I'm having our child, I can't train without damaging her. I think I should stay with Bulma until little Rajin comes into the world." Piccolo's face looked conflicted, and I knew that he hated that I would have to be away from him.

"I don't really like it, but it's for the best. I have to train with Goku and the rest of them. We all need to get stronger." He slammed his fist in the snow, making the flurries dance around us. I put my hand over his fist, and relaxed the muscles.

"I know you do. Train as hard as you can Piccolo. Hopefully Bulma will watch over Rajin when she is born so I can train with you guys too. By that time, even Nail will be able to beat me!" We both laughed, and some of the tension left us.

"Don't worry Mindy, I'm sure you will overexert yourself just to catch up to me." I stuck my tongue out at him, and punched him in the arm.

"Okay, don't get cocky with me! I will make sure that I am stronger than both you and Goku combined!" He shook his head, and pushed me back in the snow.

"See, you're already lagging behind." I growled at him, and pounced on his body. He tried to roll us over so that he was on top, but we accidentally rolled over the cliff. I laughed at the free falling feeling, and looked down at Piccolo.

"Have a nice fall sweetie, remember that I love you!" Just when we were about to fall to the ground, I used instant transmission to get me back to Bulma's. Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma were all eating breakfast in the kitchen, and were surprised that I was back. They probably thought that I would be with my love longer than I was.

"So did everything go well twin?" I nodded at Goku, a huge smile on my face. Through the connection, I could hear Piccolo cursing at me, saying that he would get revenge on me. A little snort escaped through my nose, and Vegeta snapped at me.

"What's so funny Barlona? Care to tell the rest of us?" I was in such a good mood that I didn't pay attention to his sour mood.

"Piccolo said I was lagging, so we rolled off the cliff. I used instant transmission before I could hit the ground, but stayed long enough that I knew for sure Piccolo would hit. He is cursing me at this moment." I giggled again, and the rest of them joined me.

"That's what he gets for messing with a pregnant women!" Bulma yelled, giving me a high five. I happily returned it, and then my stomach started growling.

"Time to eat!" I rushed over to the table, eating everyone else's food off their plates. Vegeta tried to keep his sausages away from me, but I flicked him in the face with my tail to distract him. It worked, and I stole the plate from out of his hands.

"Barlona, I swear I will end you right now!" I placed the empty plate on the table, and crossed my arms.

"You wouldn't, you like me too much!" His fists shook, and he took a step closer to me. Goku intervened, stopping Vegeta in his place.

"Come on Vegeta, she was just joking! Give her some slack!" Vegeta huffed, and walked out of the kitchen.

"He wouldn't of hit me, I know it." I turned Goku around to face him, and gave him a hug.

"You should probably get going. You have Androids to train for." I wanted so badly to train with him, but little Rajin had to be born first.

"And you have a baby to deliver. When will the little girl arrive?"

"In four months. Apparently Saiyan/Namekian children grow faster than normal human babies." Goku let out of the embrace, and patted my little bump.

"I will see you in four months Rajin!" The baby seemed to jump a little, and I gasped in surprise.

"S-She just moved!" Goku and I looked at each other in surprise, and then huge smiles spread over our faces.

"I guess she likes her uncle Goku!" All of us laughed, and then Goku had to say his good-byes.

I watched transmission out of the house and I couldn't help but long to follow him.

**Annnddddddd that's it! Thus, wonderful chapter 17! I hope you guys enjoyed this. **

**Reviews are love people! **


	18. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! So , It's official. This story will be DISCONTINUED. **

**I am sorry , but it is the fact of life. I just wanted to thank EVERYONE that ever liked this story, reviewed, or favorited it. It truly meant a lot to us! But as the day ages, one stops being as interested as they once were. **

**This story was unique because it was a collab between my sister and I, so not just one person can just pick it back up. **

**However, I have created another DBZ story on my page that I would be happy if y'all gave it a read! It's call "Guardian" as it's set in the Mirai Timeline, and an overly human girl and her quest to get stronger. I try to give it more of a 'realistic' feel to it. **

**So please, read it , for I would be eternally grateful for!**

**Again, I am sorry for the discontinuation. **

**Have a wonderful day. **


End file.
